


春嵐

by Sakuraiken



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 90,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiken/pseuds/Sakuraiken





	1. Chapter 1

*

那个人就像是一场春天的暴风雨。来势汹汹，不由分说。

*

樱井总是会带着一脸缱绻的笑容望着他，像是一位虔诚的朝圣者一般温柔地亲吻他的眉心，然后一个用力的挺腰，逼着他在突如其来的快感里发出破碎的呻吟声来。

松本觉得这是樱井的一个坏习惯，但是对于年轻人身上灿烂如夏日阳光的青春明媚，他总是缺少抵抗力。无论以怎样的状况开始，到头来他总之还是只能在年轻人的光芒耀眼中败下阵来，自暴自弃地随波逐流。

大抵是世间人总是在向往年轻的活力的，松本想，自己也不能免俗。他年近四十，勉强还保持着与同龄人并不相符的尚且健美的身材，勤于锻炼也让他的柔韧度还维持在十年前的水平，时常还能够收获一两句“完全看不出松本老师的年纪呢”的礼貌性的赞美，但是和实实在在的二十岁出头的年轻人比起来，到底是难以望其项背了。

比如现在，年轻人完全不体谅长辈的体力不支，不管不顾地用膝盖分开他的大腿，就这还没来得及清理的上一场欢爱的痕迹重新进入他的身体里。年轻人勃发的下体一寸一寸重新碾开他的身体，毫不留情地对着熟悉的位置用力地顶撞着，不知是混合了谁的体液的润滑剂随着身体的动作发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声音，和肉体撞击的声音交织在一起，毫无遮拦地回荡在这片已经充斥了两人的气息的空间里。

“老师。”

松本的声音一点一点高扬起来，就在到达临界点的上一秒，樱井突然停下了动作，甚至是彻底离开了他的体内。突如其来的空虚感让松本下意识地发出了一声不满的哼声，已经被冲上头的情欲搅得一片混沌的脑袋彻底抛弃了理智，他讨好地伸手拉下樱井的脸想与他接吻，却被樱井听起来仿佛还有些游刃有余的声音止住了动作。

松本微微睁开眼睛，看着那个一头金发的年轻人——那一头金发也早就被他亲手抓成了一团乱蓬蓬的样子，倒是还真的有点小狮子的样子了。他发出一个模模糊糊的鼻音应了声，然后年轻人那只骨节分明的手就在他的眼前晃了几下，指间还带着湿漉漉的痕迹。

“老师你又要自己去了——这就太狡猾了。”

樱井的吐字带着掩饰不住的情欲和低哑的喘息声，这让松本觉得自己似乎离高潮又近了一步。他一片混乱的头脑根本已经无力分辨樱井话里的意思了，樱井伸手抵住了他的双唇，于是他自觉地张开了嘴，像是在为年轻人口交一般舔舐着他的双指。舌尖上泛滥开来的浅浅的咸味渐渐转变成难以形容的清甜味，樱井的手指稍显粗暴地在他的口腔中搅动，引得他又不由地发出了几声黏糊糊的轻哼。

“只是舔手指就能让你满足了吗，老师，嗯？”

樱井稳住自己的呼吸，把湿漉漉的手指从松本的嘴中拿出来。末尾的鼻音里带着的饱满的情欲让松本浑身都不由地颤抖了一下，他于是伸手准确地握住了樱井的分身，就着那上面的黏糊糊的液体不得要领地撸动了几下，然后直直地望进了樱井的眼睛里。

“当然不如你能让我满足啊，翔君。”

樱井的眼底瞬间暗了暗，下一秒，他就用力地重新顶进了松本的身体里，如愿以偿的饱满感让松本张开了嘴，却是连声音都没能发出来。他似乎射了，又似乎并没有，总之他的身体都仿佛不是他自己的身体了一般，全身的所有感觉细胞都仿佛集中到了两人交合的位置。

像是天堂，像是地狱。

“老师……”

樱井没有停下下身顶弄的动作，但是他分外乖巧地俯下上身，极其温柔地舔舐着松本的耳垂——樱井总是说松本的耳垂比起常人都更加柔软一些，于是他便爱极了用唇舌折腾那片柔软，松本到底是拿他没办法，于是总由着他来，到如今反倒是真的被开辟成了一块敏感点。

“你明明从来不愿意正面回应我，在这种时候却总是诚实得不行呢。”

松本想回话，但是樱井显然并不是在等他的回答。他突然改变了抽插的节奏，把松本到了嘴边的话打得支离破碎。松本下意识地夹紧了双腿，虽然这也只是让他更加用力地缠紧了樱井的腰，于是那种仿佛被海浪卷起又落下的失重感伴着一潮一潮的快感席卷而来。最后，疾风暴雨重归风平浪静。

樱井还是不肯离开他的身体，反之，他更加用力地抱住了松本。汗水和体液混合在一起，像是被潮乎乎的海风包裹着一般，若是往常，稍稍有些洁癖的松本大概是已经按捺不住想去把身上的东西冲洗干净的冲动了。但是现在他在樱井怀里，樱井身上混合了他自己的体液味道的气息竟然是让他安心下来，他听着隔着两人的皮肤传来的樱井算不得多平稳的心跳，无声地叹了口气，将放在樱井背上的双手收紧了一些。

樱井已经全然没有了之前在性事里的那种游刃有余，他把下巴靠在松本的肩头，稍稍带着点鼻音的低音于是沿着松本的侧颈一路传到了他的耳朵里。

“松本老师，我喜欢你。”

松本顿了数秒钟，缓缓地抬起右手，动作轻柔地将那一头耀眼的金发一点点理顺。他欲言又止了数次，终于还是轻叹出了声。

“我知道，翔君——我一直都知道。”

樱井把脸埋进了松本的侧颈，金色的发尾扫过他的皮肤，微微有些发痒起来。

*

松本认识樱井是在好些年前的冬天了。

教室里的暖气开的很足，于是即便是在隆冬时节，一头乱七八糟的黑发的高中生还是穿着件单薄的白衬衫。他微微猫着背，用左手抵着下巴，右手把一支水性笔转得飞快。

松本站在教室的窗外，走廊里永远散不去的冬日的寒气让他不由地把身上的外套裹得更紧了一些。他和樱井其实也就隔了不到十米的距离，但是窗里窗外的他们恍若身处两个完全不同的季节。

冬日的夜晚总是来得很早的，四下昏昏沉沉地暗了下去，于是教室里的暖色光线显得更加温暖起来。松本犹豫了一瞬要不要开门进去，下一秒，教室门就伴着几声清脆的高跟鞋的声音打开了。面前还是那张熟悉的微微带笑的脸，还有女性特有的温柔里又掺杂了一丝隐藏不住的疲惫的声音。

“抱歉，还有最后几道题——你进来坐一会儿吧。”

松本于是道了声失礼，在一个靠窗的座位无声地坐了下来，然后自然而然地目送着自己的妻子重新转身，回到那个夏天似的高中生的身边，微微弯下腰来很认真地给他讲题。

高中生停下了手上转笔的动作，朝着松本的方向有意无意地瞥了一眼，而后微微眯起眼睛来对着他笑——就像是夏天的小太阳一般灿烂的笑容，松本想着，避开了高中生的视线。

于是耐心又有些无奈的讲解声重新响了起来。

松本知道樱井的名字是早几个月的事情，某次晚饭之后的闲谈间，身为高中老师的妻子优子提起自己班上有个偏科到不行的学生。

“我甚至觉得他是在针对我。”

优子半开玩笑似的笑起来，眼角浮起一层浅浅的皱纹。

“樱井同学的国文成绩甚至是数一数二的，别的科目成绩也不差，偏偏就我负责的物理一点都学不好——年末的考试要是还是那个成绩，就真的要留级了。”

松本和妻子算是相亲结婚中最成功的那一类，六七年前经由共通的友人介绍认识的，也没有经历什么波澜壮阔的爱情故事就平和地结婚了，往后的日子相敬如宾，倒也是安安稳稳过了这么多年。

松本如今已经是明治大学文学部的副教授了，刚刚和优子认识的时候还是一个比现在更加醉心文学研究的人，和高中物理老师的优子在很多方面其实根本就是两个世界的人。第一次见面的时候，彼时还姓音纳的女人微微笑着，说总归全世界的人都觉得只要是老师就肯定是一类人，引得松本也跟着笑了起来，也就这么奠定了后来这么些年来的两人相处的模式。

但是他们的工作内容毕竟南辕北辙，其实也鲜少会提起自己工作上的事情。松本于是微微挑眉，接着优子的话说了下去。

“是物理在针对我们。”

话音刚落，优子便很开心似的笑了起来，摆摆手说自己可说不过一个专门研究文学的大学老师。

“我真该让你认识一下樱井同学，我猜你高中时候也就是那种难搞的偏科生。”

松本笑了起来。他喝光了杯子里的最后一口水，起身把手里的杯子放回了厨房里，然后对着身后的人应了一句。

“这世上可不需要第二个难搞的松本少年了。”

当然，说把樱井介绍给松本认识确实是句玩笑话，松本自然不是真的为了认识樱井才来的学校。

毕竟是真的到了最后关头，樱井的成绩还是有些微妙，于是优子总归还是有些放不下这个事实上确实算得上优秀的学生，干脆就在课后给他补课。松本也知道这件事，差不多就是这一两个礼拜以来的事情，两个人的谈话间，也出现了好些次与樱井相关的事情。

松本也没有接优子下班的习惯，毕竟事实上高中老师和大学老师谁更忙一些本来也不好说，何况他们也确实不是那种黏黏糊糊的新婚夫妻的关系了——虽然他们即便是新婚的时期，也没有过什么黏黏糊糊的体验的。

不过这天是松本母亲的生日，早一个月的时候便约好了这天要一起吃晚饭，于是松本难得把自己的研究暂时放下，也绕路来接优子下班。

松本从未见过优子在课堂上的样子。

他们结婚六年有余，工作上却始终是身处两个世界。于是直到如今，工作中的优子的模样对松本而言，还是颇有些新奇的。他也闲来无事，干脆心不在焉地看着手机，放了小半注意力在那边的两个人身上。

“我可没想把你送去当物理学家，但是你总得先成功熬过这个高中吧。”

优子无奈的声音像极了个操碎了心的老母亲，这让松本想起了高中时代的自己，那会儿偏科到不行的自己天天被自家母亲念叨，正值叛逆期的他还找了两团棉花偷偷塞耳朵——不过好歹是顺顺利利通过了大学入试，于是总之那段过往也就只是一段小插曲了。

“……所以说，就算你想当个作家，只要你还打算好好念完高中，你就不能把物理当成不存在的学科——对吧？”

大概是察觉了松本在注意他们的对话，优子突然转过脸来对松本说话，稍有些诧异的松本愣了几秒，然后在两个人的目光里下意识地点了点头。

“松本老师。”

松本下意识地想要应声，但是高中生显然是在对着自己的物理老师说话的，于是他做出清嗓子的样子掩饰了过去，下一秒就撞进了樱井的视线里。

“老师的丈夫长了一张偶像一样的脸呢——怪不得老师对帅哥都处变不惊的。”

松本哑然失笑，他看着自己的妻子一脸好笑地瞥了自己一眼，然后左手在课桌的桌面上轻轻敲了两下以示警告。

“快点把题目做完啦，樱井同学。”

于是高中生终于收回了落在松本身上的眼神，乖乖地应了声好，低下头开始在纸上写写画画着什么。

松本低下头继续看手机，他的心跳仍旧因为着那几秒意料之外的目光接触而难得地有些紊乱。

*

松本再见到樱井已经是春天的时候了。

春假的时候优子无意间和他提过，樱井到底是成功度过了留级的危机，顺利成为了高三生。这天大概是樱井所在的高中组织的活动，所有的高三生都来到了明大校园参观，一群穿着整整齐齐的西式制服的高中生在校园里走过，倒也是一道难得的风景。

松本远远地就看到了樱井。他走在一群身着同样制服的年轻人中间，却总归是有点什么和别人不同的气质在的，松本几乎只是一眼就认出了樱井。但是他没打算打招呼，作为只有一面之缘的人，在这个情况下冒昧地上去打招呼反而是有些突兀。

结果还是樱井主动地叫住了他，高中生远远地朝着他挥手，很大声地喊着“松本老师”，引得他身边好些人都往他的方向看过来。

松本无可奈何地抬手朝着过分朝气蓬勃的年轻人挥了挥，结果对面行动力很强地朝着他跑了过来，导致本打算挥手后就离开的松本不得不硬生生地停下了迈出去的步子，逆着那一片被樱井抛在身后的高中生的视线，硬着头皮对着樱井微笑。

“樱井同学，好久不见。”

高中生对他笑得阳光灿烂，他停下步子稳稳地站定在松本面前，于是他身上那股天然的青春又阳光的气息便全部扑到了松本的身上——他已经有太久没有见到过这样的青春活力了，已经模糊的从前的记忆一点一点清晰起来，带着铺天盖地的怀念感。

“但是松本老师还是像上次见面的时候一样帅气呢。”

樱井的眼睛稍稍弯起来，一句玩笑话被他说得像是发自内心一般。

松本跟着他一起微微笑了起来。

“你要好好尊重老师啊，樱井同学。”

樱井听着，眨了眨眼睛，完全没有收敛自己脸上的笑容的意思。

“但是您现在还不是我的老师呀——虽然我真的很想成为您的学生。”

高中生狡猾地把敬语提高了一个级别，说出来的话却总归还是有些油腔滑调的味道，倒还真是这个年纪的高中生特有的大胆。

曾经的自己大概也是这般无所畏惧又直来直去的小年轻，这种直白与阳光简直就是年轻人的特权，年纪越大胆子总是越小的。这么想着，松本的语气变得更加柔软了起来。

“那你就好好学习呀。”

高中生乖巧地点了点头，然后转过头去看了一眼已经走远了些的自己的同学们，稍稍思考了一下，又对着松本笑得一脸真诚。

“那我今天可以跟着松本老师去上课吗——我不会打扰老师讲课的，只是旁听而已。”

高中生的青春活力太过耀眼，让松本来不及思考，下意识就点了头，于是那张明媚的笑脸变得愈发灿烂起来。

樱井倒是真的遵守了诺言。他跟着松本一路走进了教室，然后就乖乖地找了一个前排的角落位置，就像是一个合格的大学生一般乖乖地听着松本讲课。

这天的课程是以留学生为对象的日本文学讲义，还是一如既往的稍有些沉闷的气氛，换做从前的松本其实也早就习以为常了，但是这天不知怎么的，总觉得有些微妙的违和感。

不过松本很快就发现了这违和感的由来——樱井始终在看着他，无论是他在讲解的时候，还是在转身写板书的时候，甚至是他在听其他学生发表意见的时候，樱井的目光始终没有离开过他。有那么一两次，松本下意识巡视整个教室的时候，他的目光直直地撞上了樱井的，后者却只是大大方方地对着他笑，完全没有一丝偷看被发觉的羞愧感。

这堂课于是上得松本颇有些不知所措，他下意识地就想避开樱井的视线，但是高中生带着热度的视线实在是太过鲜明，任是他怎么想把注意力集中到自己的讲义上，总归还是无法忽视对方。

不知道是第几次咬词之后，这节过分漫长的课总算是结束了。松本急急地收拾好了东西，示意樱井和自己出去。

他迈的步子有些大，于是高中生也跟着他稍稍有些小跑了起来，一边跑还一边和他搭话。

“老师讲的课很有意思，真的——咬词的时候也很可爱。”

松本猛得停下步子来，转过身对着一起突然急刹车的樱井一顿教训。

“可爱这个词可不是对老师可以说的话——比起那个，你不用回学校吗？”

樱井耸耸肩，说这天一整天都是自由见习时间，只要遵守回学校的巴士发车时间，不管干什么都没有问题。他说着，扬了扬左手腕上的手表，说下午的集合时间是五点整。

松本抓住了他晃动的手腕，顺着动作的方向就把手表往樱井的脸上按。

“都四点五十五了，你还来得及回去集合么？”

樱井稍稍用劲，挣开了松本的手，然后对着松本笑得爽朗。

“集合时间的话——我拜托了佐藤君让他转告老师说我会自己回家，所以不回去集合了——比起那个，松本老师，我可以和你一起吃晚饭吗？”

松本是想拒绝的，但是他总是拿年轻人的热量没有办法。大概是真的太久没有接触到这样的活力了，又或者是因为他在樱井身上总是隐隐约约看见旧日的自己的影子，于是在他想出拒绝的理由之前，身体已经抢先点了头。

于是那张炽热得像是能灼伤他的笑脸变得更加灿烂了起来。

晚饭当然是在学校的食堂，大家急着回家的晚上，食堂倒是意外的有些空荡荡的。

松本并不知道樱井是怎么得知他近来鲜少回家吃饭这件事的，事实上他想樱井或许并不知道，只是少年人特有的笃定的语气让他的每一句都听起来胸有成竹罢了，但是不管怎么说，这确实是事实。

这也不是什么他与优子的婚姻关系有了一些裂缝的证据，即便他们的婚姻确实是步入了第七年，难免有所谓“七年之痒”的怀疑。但是这个词事实上多是用于形容激情减退的，对于松本的这种本就不是因为爱情积淀而成的婚姻，从根本上就是不适用的。何况硬要说的话，这些年两个人间逐渐培养出默契后，反而是可以被套上小说式的“先婚后爱”的名义了。

只是近来松本实在是忙。他手上的论文快到了最后期限，颇有些完美主义的松本于是把自己的大把时间都投进了工作里，别说是吃饭的时间了，就算是休息时间他都恨不得把自己埋进书丛中去，把论文完善再完善。

于是粗略一算，上一次他和谁一起悠闲地吃晚饭似乎已经是好几个礼拜之前的事情了。

松本胃口不算大，吃饭的速度又快，于是他很快便解决掉了自己面前的汤荞麦面，然后看着樱井慢条斯理地吃着大份猪肉咖喱饭，意外的倒是没有心生烦躁。

“松本老师，你要尝一口吗？”

大概是注意到了松本无意间停留在了咖喱上的视线，樱井塞了满口咖喱饭，稍有些口齿不清地抬头问松本，这倒是让他小声笑了出来。

“你以为这是哪里的食堂——我只是在想你们年轻人胃口可真是好。”

意识到自己有些脱线了的提问，樱井难得地稍稍红了脸。他掩饰似的又往嘴里塞了一大口咖喱，然后伸长了脖子咽下去，才满脸真诚地重新开了口。

“松本老师你也还很年轻——很年轻，也很有魅力。”

松本就当这是樱井在说笑，于是也就着玩笑的口吻接了话。

“你就算这么讨好我，也得不到什么好处啊。”

樱井低垂眼帘，用手里的勺子把盘子里残留的咖喱和米粒拢到了一起，小声说了句什么。松本有些没听清，但也没想着要追问，等着樱井吃完最后一口咖喱，便站起身来说送他回家。樱井摆摆手说自己坐电车回家就行，被松本敲了敲手腕，提醒他说这都赶上下班的高峰时间了，与其在人挤人的电车里浪费时间，还不如早点回家去复习。

“今天这一天也没见你多客气，怎么突然和我装礼貌——而且不好好学习还怎么当我的学生。”

樱井于是也没再坚持，乖乖地跟在松本的身后一路上了车。

樱井坐在后座，于是后座那个软绵绵的疯梨抱枕理所当然地被他抱了起来。这会儿的高中生果然又回到了稍有些没大没小的过分自信的状态。

“松本老师，你还喜欢这么可爱的吉祥物吗？”

松本侧身扣好安全带，瞥了一眼樱井手里的玩偶，抿了抿嘴没有回答。

樱井执着地又问了一遍，果然还是没有得到回答，于是高中生自顾自地说了下去。

“松本老师，你是在害羞吗？”

松本没忍住，回头给了樱井一个故作严厉的眼神，却丝毫没能影响到高中生脸上的笑容。松本于是干脆无视了那张笑脸，语调平静地问樱井家的地址，意外的发现离自己家不远，于是干脆决定久违地回家过个夜。

就下班高峰时间来说，这天的路况还算是顺利，十几分钟后松本的车就已经稳稳地停在了樱井家门口。

樱井于是拍了拍被自己抱了一路的疯梨，轻轻把它放在一边，然后往松本的方向凑过去和他道谢。

“今天给您添麻烦了。”

突然从不可一世的小混蛋变成毕恭毕敬的优等生，松本想这大概也是这个年纪的人才有的特权了，带着点自说自话式的自由奔放，却偏偏总是能把这种自由奔放表现得分外自然，就仿佛从来就该这样似的。

松本轻轻摇头，和后座的人道了声再见，便顺手解开了车门的锁。

樱井应着开锁的声音伸手去开门，却在指尖触到门把的那一瞬间又止住了动作，重新把脸凑到了驾驶座边上的空隙里。

“松本老师。”

樱井的声音带着这个年纪的人特有的少年的青涩感和半成人的低音，在算不得宽敞的车内空间里炸裂开来，让松本不由地发出了一个鼻音表示应声。他猜不出樱井又想到了什么正经的或是不正经的话，但是他下意识地就扭过身子去，转脸去看樱井。

他们之间的距离比起松本预计的还要更近一些，于是随着他转过去的动作，高中生身上天然的阳光的香味就不由分说地一直往他的身上扑。正是日落时分，樱井的半张脸都隐在了阴影里面，倒是显得他的五官变得愈发挺拔起来。

就像是一个在黑夜里都不会落下的太阳一样，自顾自热烈而灿烂。松本想。

他对上了樱井的视线，于是他终于后知后觉地感到了一阵没有由来的恐惧感。樱井没有避开他的视线，却也分明地阻止了他避开自己的视线，于是松本几乎是僵直了脊背，看着眼前不过第二次见面的年轻人，听着他稍稍有些发哑的声音重新响了起来。

“我喜欢你。”

松本在樱井的尾音落下后的一片沉默里抿紧了嘴唇，他一瞬间不知道该做出怎样的反应。他还是没有成功地避开樱井过分直接的视线，他甚至明显地感觉到高中生在说完告白的那一瞬间，眼底里又多了一层什么他无法解读的东西。

松本不是没有被人告白过，哪怕是在婚后，也有过被研究室的学生唐突地告白的经历。所以他事实上在这件事情上算是有所经验的，只是这会儿樱井的声音仿佛还在他的耳畔回荡不去，让他混乱得无法从那近百个可以用于拒绝人的借口里找到一个最合适的。

樱井没有耐心到一直等松本的回答，他自顾自地告了白，又自顾自地伸手打开了车门，仿佛那个造成这一片诡异的沉默的人从来都不是他一样。

松本目送着他跨出车门，车里的空气终于随着车门的开合重新流动起来。但是樱井身上那股侵犯性的阳光的气味总归还是散不去，大概只是心理作用，但是松本下意识地就将车窗打开，然后望着他的背影，一股近乎窒息的感觉忽而涌上来，逼着他不由自主地开了口。

“樱井同学。”

他的嗓子忽而变得沙哑，于是他不得不顿了顿，清了清嗓子，才重新对着那个伴着他的声音而停下脚步的高中生开了口。

“以后不要在这种事情上开玩笑了，并不有趣。”

松本没有那个闲心等樱井的道歉，或是什么他更不想听到的辩解。他急急地踩下了油门，车于是在因为晚风飞扬起来的樱花里疾驶而去。

太阳就要落山了。


	2. Chapter 2

*

大学教师与高中老师的忙碌期似乎永远是错开的。

暑假结束后，松本便开始忙新的一轮学会论坛，而等到他终于稍稍闲下来的深秋时节，高中生们就迎来了大学入试的正式备考期，于是高中生与他们的老师们便变得异常忙碌起来。

自从春天的那场意外之后，松本便再也没见过樱井。这也正常，毕竟一个为了考大学而忙碌不堪的高三学生，和一个现任的大学老师，理应是不该有什么联系的。

但是松本还是会偶尔得知一些樱井的近况——自然都是来自优子。比如樱井在模拟考中果然没有选择物理，于是成绩漂亮极了，让她这个物理老师觉得自己真是毫无用处。再比如樱井在东大模拟考中取得了基本可以成功通过东大第一轮考试的成绩，偏偏交上来的志愿书上还是写着“明治大学”，一副铁了心要去明大的样子。

“上次遇见山田老师的时候，她还一副恨铁不成钢的样子，说什么能去东大的人怎么就这么没追求地偏要往明大跑。”

她这么说着，看着松本捂着嘴笑了起来。优子确实是比起松本刚认识她的时候要老去不少了，每每笑起来的时候，眼角的细纹变得愈发明显，所以即便是依旧笑得像是一个少女一般甜蜜，总归也和少女时代的那种纯粹的青春感有些微妙的不同了。

这也算是成熟的魅力，松本想。他听着优子带着笑意的声音继续往下说，陪着她一起笑起来——他想大概此刻微微笑着的自己，眼角也一样浮起了一层细纹了。

“然后山田老师突然想起来我的丈夫是明治大学的老师，于是突然道歉说她没有那个意思——当时的那个表情真的太有趣了，就像是偷吃奶酪却发现自己就在猫爪子底下的小老鼠一样——虽然老鼠事实上根本不喜欢吃奶酪。”

松本事实上还挺喜欢听优子闲谈这些事情的，和他不同的理科生思维总是会把所有的浪漫都粉碎个干净，但是粉碎浪漫本身就像是另一种浪漫。

所以他对着优子扬扬眉，语气温和。

“但是如果是东大的话，我们甘拜下风啊。”

优子摆出一脸刻意的惊讶，笑着反问松本说作为明大的老师还能不能给自己学校留点尊严了，然后突然又想起了什么似的，突然变得稍稍正经了起来。

“但是我们班上就有好几个志愿去明大的，所以我在想能不能什么时候请你去给大家介绍一下——之前的校园参观完全被那群小混蛋当成春游了。”

松本开口想要回答，却又沉默在了那里。

他又想起了春天的时候那次校园参观的事情，于是樱井一声一声喊着他“松本老师”的声音，高中生身上他久违了的青春的气息，还有最后车里的那句让他的头脑一片混乱的告白，都忽而在他的脑海中重新变得清晰起来。

事实上他确信那天的告白只是樱井的一个坏心眼的恶作剧，正如他一直所知道的那样，像樱井这个年纪的高中生总是有太多稀奇古怪的心思，他们仗着自己的年轻，总是做出一些不知天高地厚般的事情，把别人的世界搅得波涛连天，自己却只是在一旁偷偷看着这一切发生，仿佛从一开始就置身事外一般。

他什么都知道，可是这份理智似乎就是无法战胜他体内横冲直撞的感性。

松本沉默得太久了些，于是同为成人的优子大概是觉察了些什么，很温柔地说如果很忙的话也没必要答应，本来也就只是一个随意的想法。

不知道那个昂首挺胸地就冲进别人的世界的高中生，什么时候也能拥有这种属于成年人的善解人意。松本想着，小幅度地摇了摇头。

“没关系，我可以去的——毕竟谁的学校不想多招收几个优秀的孩子呢。”

把高中生级别的玩笑当真的话，他作为大人的尊严可真是扫地了。松本无意识地握了握拳头，起身去拿自己的手账安排时间。

松本去介绍学校的时候已经是冬至前后了，连日的降温和突然的升温总是让人有些猝不及防的，于是他到底还是在那段日子前后得了感冒。好在不是什么太严重的感冒，最多不过是说起话来会带一点隐藏不住的鼻音，倒是比起春天特有的花粉症的感觉还能舒畅不少。

感冒的人也不止他一个。最近大概是气温变化又遇到了流行病毒，总之从松本踏进高中的校门以来，那些光是看起来就忙碌得不行的高中生们也是有近半的人稍显憔悴，想来大概也是受到了这场流行感冒的影响。

这次来介绍大学的不止松本一个。优子策划的这个活动企划提交上去后获得了学校的支持，于是校方又出面邀请了不少名校的老师来介绍自己的学校，倒是把原来预想中的一个小型介绍会做成了一个颇有点规模的讲座。松本来得早了些，于是他看着优子一个人跑来跑去地忙着最后的准备，不知怎么的突然有些心生负罪感。

距离预定的开始时间还有十分钟的时候，学生们也开始陆陆续续进了场。松本坐在给他们准备的最前排的位置，稍有些随意地翻看着自己手边的资料，时不时也注意一下进场来的高中生们，每一个人果然都是洋溢着年轻的气息——不知为什么，明明高三的孩子和大一学生实际上也就只差了那一年，却是有着大学生绝对没有的那种青春感——这种气息对于松本而言实在是有些久违的，这也让他莫名地有些怀念了起来。

“松本老师，好久不见。”

熟悉的声音响起来，松本抬起头来，毫不意外地看到了樱井那张天生带着点压迫力的脸。他似乎比起松本记忆里的模样更加瘦了些，声音也比起松本始终记得的那个声音变得更加沙哑了一些。但是稍稍瘦削的脸显得他的那双眼睛变得更加引人注目起来，他依旧是直直地望着松本，问了好之后便稍稍咬住了下唇，倒是让他看起来比春天的时候更加沉稳了些。

松本愣了半秒钟，对着樱井露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“好久不见。”

樱井于是也对着松本笑起来，然后试探着问松本能不能坐到他后面的位置。高中生稍稍有些试探性的语调在松本听来倒是有些新鲜的，介于他记忆中的樱井似乎从来都是不由分说不容拒绝的绝对行动派，即便嘴上说着征求同意的话，满脸也都是过分自信的笑容，这仿佛还是第一次真真正正地在征得同意。

但是即便如此，松本发现自己还是没法拒绝樱井的——事实上樱井这个诚恳的语气确实在另一种意义上让人难以拒绝。

得到允许的高中生于是很有礼貌地微微一鞠躬，然后快步走到了松本身后的那一排位置坐下，之后再也没有出声。与松本预计的缠人全然不同的安静乖巧，反而是让松本有些莫名地不习惯起来。

他花了半分钟时间把心里那点毫无由来的失落感整理干净，然后又重新翻了一遍手边的资料——他被安排在第一个介绍学校，稍有些完美主义倾向的人到底是不愿意出错的。

松本的介绍总归算是圆满结束了，气氛还算友好，也有几个不知是真心想来的还是单纯出于礼貌的学生的追问——那其中却是没有樱井，这一点让松本还是稍稍有些在意，他在回答问题的时候视线于是还是不自觉地往樱井所在的那个角落里飘，后者稍稍蜷着身子坐在座位上，一副很认真在听的样子，却看起来陌生得不行。

松本一度怀疑是不是春天的时候，自己和樱井最后的对话导致了樱井对于他的态度的变化，但是若是这么说来，却又无法解释他从优子那里听来的有关樱井的那些事情。

不过这点稍稍有些令人烦心的问题，很快就得到了解答。

虽然松本宁愿自己根本不曾得到这个解答。

正是早稻田的老师介绍自己学校的时候，松本明显感觉到了他的椅背被什么东西用力地撞了一下，他满以为是樱井一时兴起的恶作剧，于是转过身子去想小声提醒樱井恶作剧也要注意一下场合，却看到了樱井有些异常潮红的侧脸。

他一下子紧张了起来，注意着不影响他人小声叫了一下樱井的名字，得到了一个模模糊糊的鼻音，却到底是缺少了点精神的样子。松本和樱井事实上也没有那么熟悉，但是他不知为何笃定樱井不是会在这种场合还开一些不合时宜的玩笑的人，于是他干脆离开座位，蹲到了樱井身边小声问他有什么事。

松本依旧没有得到回答，倒是樱井身边的男生似乎也注意到了松本的动作，于是探过身子来小声地告诉松本说樱井这两天似乎是有些感冒。

松本皱起了眉头。他试着用手背贴着樱井的额头感受了一下体温——事实上就后者根本没有避开这个动作这件事来说，就算是不测体温也大致能够推断出一样的结果了——这可不是“有点”感冒就可以说清楚的事情了。

这个年纪的孩子一旦生了病，总归就是两个类型。一种是一点点小病就大惊小怪地跑去医务室躺上一整天的，还有一种是总觉得自己是超人不管难受到什么程度就非要坚持下去的——樱井显然属于后者。不过这至少说明了樱井今天的异常并不是因为对他有了什么心态的变化，意识到这一点的松本不知为何还不合时宜地稍稍安下了心。

松本的手背比起常人似乎要更凉一些，明显的体温差异让樱井稍稍睁开了眼睛，看到是松本的时候他显然是想说点什么，却还是什么声音都没发出来，然后慢慢地重新闭上了眼睛。

松本叹了口气。他隔着樱井探过身子去问学校的医务室在哪里，然后不由分说地架起樱井就往门外走——这种时候作为大人还是不能放任高中生的莫名倔强，他过往也曾经是个过分倔强的小少年，于是比谁都知道对付一个同样倔强的高中生，只能摆出比他更强硬的绝对不容反抗的态度来。

医务室离会场不远，松本半搂半拖地把樱井一路往医务室的方向拽，后者果然是毫不配合地一直试着挣脱开松本的手。樱井当然没有成功，他失败的代价就是松本揽在他背部的手反而是收得更加紧了一些。

樱井的声音依旧有些沙哑，听起来倒是让人不合时宜地心生怜爱。

“松本老师，我可不想把感冒传染给你……”

松本稍有些哭笑不得地轻轻拍了一下樱井的脑袋。

“哪有那么容易传染——何况我本来就感冒了。”

终于挪到了医务室门口，松本敲了两下门，没有人应声，于是干脆直接推开了门，稍稍用力地就把樱井按到了离门最近的床上。

“你给我好好休息吧。”

校医不知为何这会儿并不在岗，于是松本走到那一柜子的常备药前面，皱着眉头研究应该给樱井拿点什么。不过他最后还是放弃了，没有一点专业医学知识的他抽出了一张退热贴，非常强硬地把它一巴掌拍到了樱井的脑门上。

樱井发出了一个意味不明的鼻音，音量不大，于是听起来颇有点像小朋友撒娇的意思。松本还是第一次看到樱井软绵绵的这一面，于是他的心底里也不知怎么的就变得一片柔软。他在床前微微屈下身子，像是哄小朋友似的轻声对樱井说要他好好休息。

“你们年轻人总喜欢在毫无意义的事情上倔强——这可不是个好习惯。”

松本微微笑起来，伸手轻轻帮樱井理顺了他稍有些凌乱的前发，然后转身打算离开。

下一秒，一股算不上大的力量拉住了他的衣角。

“松本老师。”

少年因为发烧而变得更加喑哑的嗓音听起来分外真诚。

“我真的喜欢你。”

事实上在他被樱井叫住的瞬间，松本便已经对这句下文隐隐有了一些预感。第二次的告白，因为过高的体温而稍稍有些无力的声音，总归是再不能像之前那般一厢情愿地将其认定为玩笑话，然后一走了之了。

松本无声地叹了口气，重新转过身来，在樱井的床前站定。

“我先就之前向你道歉，但是樱井同学——”

他顿了顿，对上了樱井的视线。

“在这件事情上，就算你不放弃，也什么都得不到的。”

松本举起左手来，他无名指上设计简单的婚戒反射了头顶的灯光，忽而变得异样显眼起来。

“我已经结婚了。”

樱井望着他，开口说了什么，但是声音实在是太小了，松本什么都没听到。于是他下意识地俯下身子，朝着樱井的方向把脸凑过去了一些。

他还是没能听清樱井的话，但是樱井因为过高的体温而分外滚烫的嘴唇准确地碾过了他的。高中生的嘴唇很柔软，只是因为疏于保养，或者依旧是因为这场重感冒，而有些干裂的意思，比起亲吻的印象，还是多了一丝稍显突兀的粗糙感。松本的感冒还没有好透，时不时就会堵住的鼻子让他在这不过数秒的亲吻中，竟然就有些窒息的意思了。

樱井是稍稍用力抬起了上半身来亲吻他的，到底还是体力不支的人软绵绵地又躺回去。松本下意识地伸手在樱井的后脑垫了一下，这让他和樱井的距离又近了一些，于是这次，他终于听到了樱井的声音。

“我不奢望老师能够像我喜欢你一样喜欢我——我只是希望你能知道我喜欢你这件事。”

松本沉默良久，终于又直起腰来。

“不管怎么样，谢谢你，樱井君。”

*

樱花又盛开的时候，高三的学生们迎来了自己的毕业典礼。

每年的毕业典礼总是很盛大的，尤其是对于当事人们而言，这一生只能有一次的高中毕业典礼，总归是想要留下些什么特别的回忆的。

毕业典礼是在春假刚刚开始的时候举办的，正好也是大学的假期，于是松本欣然答应了优子的邀请，说会去参观一下今年正好赶上樱花最盛期的毕业典礼。

他挤在一群大概是学生家长中跨进校门的时候，忽而就迎面吹来了一阵稍有些猛烈的风，于是那些本来还在枝头的樱花瓣，伴着已经落到了半空中的樱花瓣一起飞舞起来，一瞬间似乎连天空都被染成了浅粉色，倒像是进入了一个什么美好的梦境一般。

松本很快就在人群中找到了优子——事实上这么说并不是很准确，松本是先一步看到了站在优子身边，正在说着什么的樱井，然后才注意到的自己的妻子。这样说来似乎有些绝情的意思，不过这也怪不得松本，这天的樱井染了一头耀眼的金发，在春日的阳光下显得愈发明亮，就好像是真的把一个小太阳实体化了一般——任是谁都无法忽视这样一个耀眼的存在的，松本想。

他快走几步，朝着两个人的方向挥了挥手。两个人显然也注意到了他，于是对着他远远地就露出了一张灿烂的笑脸。

“我刚刚还在和樱井同学讲说这一头金毛你看了又要感叹年轻真好了。”

虽然是属于学生们的毕业典礼，但是身为老师的优子果然也还是稍稍打扮了一下，一身水红色的和服，棕黑色的长发被仔细地盘在了脑后，举手投足之间尽是大和抚子的魅力。松本本该更早些看到优子这一身的，只是他这天起早去了一趟学校，于是反而是比起这些高中生们还要更晚一些看到自己妻子身着称体的和服的模样。

松本高中时代正好流行稍有些不良感的打扮，于是事实上根本就纤瘦得不行的松本少年总也有过一个染一头扎眼的金发，穿一身叮叮当当又过分肥大的衣服，过一把不良少年瘾的梦想。不过当年的他到底是没有实现，只是这个梦想被一直保留了下来——在松本母亲的口中，于是当年他们决定结婚而去拜访双方父母的时候，又惊又喜的母亲毫无保留地就把当年那个浑身带刺的松本少年的梦想加油添醋地复述给了将来的儿媳妇听，之后这七年来，总之浑身是刺已经成为了松本无法反抗的一个点了。

话是这么说，但是毕竟在真的这么做了的高中生面前被旧事重提，总归还是有些羞耻的——何况对于樱井，松本的心情到底还是有些复杂的。

不过松本当了这么多年游刃有余的大人，在这种时候总是能学会掩饰好自己的心情的。他于是笑起来，小幅度地摆了摆手。

“年轻当然好啊，反正伤脑筋的永远是当老师的那个。”

好歹也是和松本一起生活了这么多年的人，优子也算是深谙如何对付松本了。她不接松本的话，反而是转过脸去对着樱井笑起来。

“听见了吗，你的松本老师说以后你可以随便给他添麻烦。”

樱井顺利通过了明治大学的入学考试，这年四月就会成为堂堂正正的明治大学的学生了。这件事松本倒也听优子提起过，只是他到底还是下意识地有些抗拒去更加了解樱井的一切——他毫无依据却又分外笃定地判断，靠近樱井对于他而言，本身就是一件危险的事情。

松本一脸无奈地看着自己的妻子，然后樱井带着点阳光的气味的声音就响了起来。

“那以后还请松本老师多多关照。”

一头金毛，满脸写着桀骜不驯的高中生乖乖巧巧地朝他鞠了个躬，脸上的笑容也是一副人畜无害的纯真样子，这让松本不由地犹豫了一下，身体却已经自作主张地回了礼。

“我才是，要请你多多指教。”

看着两个人莫名其妙很认真的问候，始作俑者的优子反而是很好心情地笑了起来，吐槽说他们这怎么有种相亲对象看对了眼的场景重现，然后在被松本吐槽的前一秒就摆摆手，说自己还要和别的学生再聊几句，小碎步地就跑到了几米开外另一个正朝着她招手的学生身边。

她显然是不知道松本与樱井在过去的那一年间寥寥数次的见面中发生了多少事情——不过就现在来说，不知道反而是最幸福的，松本想。

随着第三个人的离开，松本和樱井间的气氛到底还是无可逆转地变得尴尬了起来。松本不喜欢这种气氛，只是他沉默地想了良久，始终是没有想出什么能够转变这个气氛的方法。

结果主动开口的还是樱井。

“松本老师，我刚刚和松本老师——我是说优子老师，约好了晚上全班的送别宴，老师也会一起来。”

不知道是不是错觉，松本总觉得樱井在对自己说话的时候，似乎比起对别人都要更加小心翼翼一些，或者说更加紧张一些，明明也比起对别人说话的时候要更加大胆，什么话都敢堂而皇之地宣之于口。

“所以松本老师，你晚上要一起来吗？”

樱井说的是明显的问句，只是松本无措地发现自己竟然时至如今，依然没有学会如何拒绝樱井的每一个请求。

他放弃似的应了好，于是金发的高中生忽而露出了过分灿烂的笑容，不由分说地就自顾自在他的心里洒下了一片不合时宜的夏日阳光。

高中生的聚会和成人的聚会最大的差异大概就在未成年的孩子们不能喝酒上了。

松本偶尔也会觉得成年人实在是太过无趣，无论是有什么烦心事还是有什么开心事，只要是一场聚会，到了最后总归会变成一场酒会。松本自己事实上并不排斥喝酒这件事情，但是他也确确实实地认为着正是因为成年人被允许喝酒，所以再也不会有年少时候的各种异想天开的玩乐方式了。

总之，这场聚会大概是自松本成年以来，几乎就再也没有体验过的真正属于年轻人的聚会。

连啤酒都不能喝的年轻人们以可乐代酒，把褐色的碳酸饮料一杯一杯往肚子里灌，过度兴奋的状态倒是颇有种真的喝了酒的样子。

东西吃得差不多了，几个人就提议说来玩一场不分年龄的国王游戏——言下之意就是非要把几个老师也一起拖下水。二三十岁的老师们总归都在年轻人们的热情中败下阵来，于是一场过分热闹的国王游戏就开始了。

松本向来是个好运气的人，在并不想出风头的时候，果然既没有抽到国王，也没有成为被指名的那个，一连好几轮下去，他都只是安安静静地在一边看着那群似乎永远不会累的年轻人们自顾自地狂欢。

高中生玩起这类游戏来的尺度比起松本想象的还要大一些，有同性间的激情热吻，也有毫不顾忌场合的近乎脱衣舞的表演，倒也是都挺玩得起。

和松本的好运气不同，优子在第三轮的时候就成为了被叫到号码的那个，于是穿着一身端庄的和服的女性不得不现场表演了一个一发搞笑。毕竟也不是还能肆意妄为的高中生了，优子在一片欢乐的起哄声中稍稍有些僵硬地比划了一下，总归是糊弄过去了。

松本伸手拍了拍优子的肩膀，后者扭头对着松本稍有些僵硬地笑了笑，说自己还真是老了，还被身边的几个好事的学生起哄说夫妻感情可真好。

最后一轮的时候，抽到了国王的是个看起来有些文弱的女孩子。

“既然都最后了，那我们玩点平和的吧——请5号对20号深情告白吧，用上你能想到的最浪漫的情话。”

对于高中生而言，这居然已经算是平和的玩法了。松本翻过手里的牌看了一眼，果不其然最后的最后也没有抽到他。

“浪漫的情话——我哪有这种东西啦。”

即便是在一片吵闹声中，松本还是准确地分辨出了那个对于他而言太过熟悉了的声音。他不觉抬起头往声音传来的方向看过去，于是正好在那盏闪闪发亮的水晶吊灯底下，那个一头金发的少年正摆出一张故作苦恼的脸来，耍赖似的对着担任国王的女孩子开口讨价还价。

女孩子显然并不吃樱井这一套，振振有词地就反驳了樱井。

“樱井君你作为全校数一数二的文学少年，怎么可能想不出一句浪漫的告白来。”

樱井撇撇嘴，一双亮晶晶的眼睛四下乱看，有那么一瞬间，松本可以确定，樱井的眼神又轻飘飘地隔着人群落到了他的身上，然后又缓缓地收了回去，下一秒，少年带着点狡黠意味的声音就又响了起来。

“诶——但是我作为一个纯情的文学少年，只能对着自己喜欢的人才能告白的。”

他说话的时候刻意摆出了一脸苦恼的样子，于是四下的高中生们都很爽朗地笑了起来。一个大概是和樱井相熟的男孩子还伸手很用力地拍了拍樱井的背，反问樱井说谁不知道他现在根本没有女朋友。

樱井被不期然的这一掌拍得稍稍晃了一下，脸上的笑容倒是一点没有收敛的意思。他竖起食指，放在自己的唇前做了一个嘘声的手势，然后用完全够全场听到的大音量讲着“姑且算是个只属于在场的大家的秘密”。

高中生们很配合地发出了八卦的声音，松本却忽而在这片八卦声里乱了心跳的节奏。

樱井被围在人群中心，这会儿围着他的人站得更加紧密了一些，于是松本事实上只能堪堪从缝隙中看到一点点樱井的轮廓。但是樱井的声音，越过了所有围着他的人，无比清晰地传进了松本的耳朵里。

“我有喜欢的人哦——虽然不知道结果如何，但是我有在很努力地追求那个人。”

樱井说得真诚，于是居然是没有人提出质疑来，反而是一齐发出了意味深长的感叹声。松本把手里的可乐一饮而尽，冰凉的气泡水总是能让人稍稍清醒一些的。

“这就是所谓的青春啊。”

坐在松本身边的优子小声感叹了一句，于是松本下意识地偏头去看了她一眼。她在笑着，青春和岁月的痕迹交织在一起，就像是他们初识的时候那般温柔，却也偶尔透出一股令人万分陌生的气息。

松本笑起来，伸手揽住了她的肩膀。

“借着青春的名义，这群小年轻可真的是什么都敢做呢。”

优子顺着松本的动作稍稍往他的怀里靠了靠，眉梢眼角都带上了笑意。

“什么都敢做可真是令人羡慕啊。”

那边到底话题似乎早就偏离了主题，这会儿已经开始追问樱井是怎么向他的意中人告白的了。松本无意偷听，但是樱井的声音总是自顾自地就往他的耳朵里钻——就像樱井这个人一样，带着不容拒绝的天生的霸气。

“我就说我喜欢你啊——你们不觉得比起一百句绞尽脑汁的浪漫情话，一百次认认真真的告白更加浪漫吗？”

高中生们此起彼伏地发出了怪腔怪调的吐槽声，说樱井简直像是活在昭和年代的老年人。

“樱井君，平成都要结束了，你的昭和梦怎么还没醒？”

不知是谁的一句吐槽，大家都很愉快地笑了起来，连带着两个真的生在昭和年代的人也跟着轻轻笑了起来，然后那个向来都带着满满的自信的声音直直地就往松本的方向冲了过来。

“你不觉得吗，松本老师？”

这个问题打得松本有些措手不及，高中生们让开的一片空间让他直直地就撞上了樱井的视线里——少年人特有的，带着天下无敌般的自信的，闪着太过耀眼的光芒的，直白又坦率的视线。

松本没办法回答这个问题。他年长了这群高中生将近十岁，不至于还听不懂年轻人自以为巧妙的试探。

回答这个问题的是优子。

“樱井同学，你这么问是在暗示我们两个已经是昭和年代的老年人了吗？”

这大概是松本人生中最为感谢日本这个婚后妻子要随夫姓的制度的时候了，他看着优子依旧带着笑容的侧脸，自暴自弃地干脆就陷入了沉默。

樱井只愣了两秒钟，就对着他们摆出了一张过分乖巧的笑脸来。

“没有啦，松本老师——您不是永远十八岁的少女吗？”

优子于是笑起来，连带着眼角浮起的皱纹里都装满了笑容。

“你现在再来谄媚我也没意义了——还是好好讨好另一位松本老师吧，大学也不是那么容易毕业的呀。”

樱井于是用力地点点头，对着松本笑得一脸纯真——至少大概在除了松本的所有人的眼里，那确实是一张纯真灿烂的笑脸。

国王游戏总之是在这样的气氛里不了了之了，天也早就暗了下来，于是大家总算是张罗着结束这场过度热闹的最后的聚餐。

大家在店门口挥手告别，大多数人还特意来到了优子面前，和教了他们整整三年的班主任老师说再见，还都信誓旦旦地说以后出人头地了还会回高中去见她，倒还真是一幕令人感动不已的毕业告别的场面。

樱井当然也来了。

“这三年来真的非常感谢老师的照顾。”

他在告别的时候总是礼仪周正的，松本想，他又无意识地联想到了那天车里的事情。于是忽然间，樱井身上浅淡的阳光的香味和记忆中的气息重叠到了一起，汹涌澎湃地涌上来，一瞬间甚至是让松本有些难以呼吸了。他忽而听不清樱井还在用着标准的敬语说着什么客套话了，那一声声的喜欢徘徊在他的脑海里，倔强地不肯离去。

“……所以说如果我坚持着对我喜欢的人说喜欢的话，老师觉得我会有成功的那天吗？”

樱井的问题又忽然把松本的意识拉回来。他显然是在问自己的物理老师的，但是松本可以肯定，樱井时不时往他身上飘的视线并非是他过度敏感而导致的错觉。

松本侧身想试着结束这个话题，对于什么都不知道却事实上被迫与整件事情都有关系的优子来说，这个被包装得过分单纯的问题不亚于一颗威力巨大的原子弹。

“樱井同学的话，也不是不可能吧——你看还有水滴石穿这个说法呢。”

优子在松本开口前就笑着给出了回答，于是松本准备好的那一套说辞忽而变得毫无意义了，似乎有什么在不断朝着脱离掌控的方向发展着的危机感变得愈发强烈起来。

樱井于是露出一个很灿烂的笑容来，笑着和两个人再次道别。他小跑着向不远处等着他一起回家的友人的方向过去，他的背景渐渐融进夜色里，又复而在街灯的照耀下变得愈发瞩目。

就像是冬日里依旧温暖耀眼的太阳，就像是春季卷起漫天樱花飞舞的疾风。松本想。


	3. Chapter 3

*

正式开学前的一个礼拜，松本就收到了学校发给他的今年新安排进他的研究室的学生——大一事实上还没有分专业，这个研究室分配完全是随机的，到大二结束的时候学生们才会有主动选择专业和与之对应的研究室的机会，所以对于松本而言，这份名单的意义其实并不太大。

他姑且浏览了一遍名单，却因此僵在了那里。

樱井的名字大摇大摆地闯进了他的眼睛里，然后自顾自地占领了他的全部视野。

松本自认为是个运气不错的人，事实上就他至今为止的人生而言，这大概算是个准确的自我认识。但是如今，他却是判断不出成为樱井的负责老师这件事，对于他而言是福是祸了。

松本偶尔也会想是不是自己距离青春时代太过遥远了，以至于对于一个散发着青春气息的少年人有些反应过度——事实上明明从头到尾过分主动的，锲而不舍的，不断试探的，都是樱井而不是他，可反倒是他似乎比起樱井都还要心态微妙的样子。

他们的家相距不远，于是一个月有余的春假里，松本确实也有那么一两次在附近的超市里偶遇樱井的经历。而每每那个时候，樱井总是大大方方地向他招手，说一声“松本老师好巧”，反倒是他总有些小家子气似的反应过度，永远要顿上几秒钟才能故作冷静地回应对方。

事实上樱井或许并没有那么喜欢他，松本想。樱井告白的时候确实是一脸认真的，但是这个年纪的人似乎干什么都会有些用力过猛，所以或许连他所谓的“喜欢”，也不过只是被夸张化表达了的“好感”而已，而自己——作为一个堂堂正正的成年人，却因为一个高中生稍有些夸大其词的“好感”而自顾自慌张不已，想来也是可笑。

松本飞快地敲击着键盘，回了一个谢谢给教务处的老师，而后合上了电脑。

窗台上放着的那盆富士樱的盆栽已经结出了浅色的花苞，再要一个星期——或许正好就是开学的那天，整个东京的樱花都该迎来满开的日子了吧。

松本望着富士樱，有些出神地想着。

希望接下来的日子里，不会有过度任性的春日疾风席卷走满树樱花烂漫。

松本在开学前怀抱着的对于樱井的隐隐的担心，倒是在开学后渐渐地消失无踪了。

虽说名义上樱井是松本的研究室的学生，但是大一新生满满的公共选修课程让他一个月也没几次能走进研究室的机会——那没几次里的大多数时候，松本也会因为自己的课而并不在研究室里。于是松本对于樱井的印象，多数还是来自于身边的同事们的。

他们对于樱井的评价千篇一律到松本几乎都能背出来了。总归就是打扮得像个靠走关系进来的小不良，浑身上下似乎都是攻击性，开了口倒是规规矩矩的敬语连篇，身体里到底还是住着个好孩子。松本第一次听到这番评论的时候还笑着说这年代不就流行所谓的“反差萌”么，再多听几遍后就只是沉默地耸耸肩，露出一个意味不明的浅笑来。

樱井对长辈礼仪周正这件事情，对于松本而言其实是不成立的。松本也偶尔遇见过一两次和别的老师问好的樱井，隐隐约约飘到他耳朵里的确实也是这个年纪的孩子并不太喜欢用的规规矩矩的敬语，但是在松本的记忆里，樱井于他，最开始似乎就带着一点隐藏不住的攻击性——或许也只是少年人太过坦荡的直白给了松本这个错觉，但不管怎么说，总而言之松本眼里的樱井，总归是和别人口中的樱井有着一些微妙的差异的。

只是松本自然不至于较真到在这件事情上非要和别人一争高下。

何况樱井确实也并不是一成不变的。不过松本准确地注意到这一点，已经是春天快要结束的时候了。

春季学期已经过去了小半，新生特有的学习之外的各种忙忙碌碌也算是告一段落，于是松本终于在五月的长假结束后，在研究室里偶尔遇见了樱井。

其实也不是偶然，只是松本普普通通地在没有课的时间里坐在研究室里看书的时候，正好下了二限的课打算来研究室休息一下的樱井推开了门而已。正是午饭的时间，松本向来不喜欢去学校的食堂人挤人，早有自己准备便当的习惯，而樱井这天似乎是下课稍早了些，赶在人挤人之前就解决了午饭，于是这会儿不算太宽敞的研究室里就只剩了他们两个人。

松本听到门声的时候就从书里抬起头来瞥了一眼门口，那头明亮的金发张扬地宣布着来人的身份，于是松本下意识地急急低下了头，又觉得有些太过刻意，便就着低头的姿势含含糊糊地向樱井问了声午安。

那个似乎永远都是精神满满的声音于是带着一丝缱绻的笑意慢悠悠地顺着空气飘了过来。

“松本老师午安——老师你不去吃午饭吗？”

樱井主动挑起了一个不咸不淡的日常问候式的话题，想着就这么无视的话未免有些不近人情，于是松本暂时合上了手里的书，重新抬起头来对着樱井的方向回话。

“我吃了自己带的便当——嗯？”

松本瞥见了樱井侧脸的一抹有些陌生的闪光，于是不自觉地发出了一个有些疑惑的鼻音来。他顿了顿，又仔细盯着那抹亮光的方向看了一眼，确定了自己没有看错之后，又开口补了一句。

“我似乎没有你有带耳钻的印象……？”

松本的话似乎正好衬了樱井的意，于是本来只是浅浅地微笑着的大学生忽而露出了一抹算得上耀眼的笑容，他有些得意似的侧过身去，把自己的左耳展示给松本看——他的耳骨上带着一颗闪闪发亮的耳钉，正好反射了正午的阳光，于是显得几乎和它的主人的笑容一样耀眼起来。

“老师你注意到了吗——就是黄金周前刚刚打的，就当是大学时代的第一个纪念了。”

松本想樱井自己大概是永远不会意识到的，他说话的时候天生的神采飞扬和意气风发的模样有多么耀眼。他说话的时候似乎总是带着一抹若有若无的笑容，笑容中的自信和青春是多少人求而不得的珍宝，他却是生而就拥有了这一切。

松本稍有些出神地望着那某光芒——那在某个意义上也就是樱井本身的光芒了——然后浅笑着说自己到底还是上了年纪，理解不了现在的年轻人这些新潮的喜好了。

“我听说了哦，樱井君在学校里很有人气的样子——据说想向你告白的人加起来能坐满一整个阶梯教室。”

松本半开着玩笑揶揄樱井，后者也不反驳，轻轻地把自己的包放在桌面上，然后快走两步站定在了松本的桌子面前。他头顶的灯光照下来，把他的五官染得愈发笔挺起来，松本保持着坐姿微微仰头看着他，心底里没由来地涌起一阵危险的熟悉感。

“老师你总是很轻易地就相信别人说的传言——”

樱井稍稍收敛起笑容的模样有些不怒自威，他依旧是直直地望着松本——过分直接地，然后稍稍向前倾身，将自己和松本间的距离又拉小了一截。松本定定地看着樱井，到底是没能成功移开自己同样望向樱井的视线。

“可是却从来不相信我亲口告诉你的话。”

松本叹了口气，微微挺直了脊背。

“我知道你在想什么，我也没有不相信你——但是樱井君，你也知道不可以也不可能。”

松本的声音有些紧绷，他下意识地抚过自己无名指上的婚戒，表情却是变得愈发僵硬起来。他预想不到樱井会回答什么，更不知道自己还能再说什么，这种未知的恐惧感让他有些手足无措。

樱井却是又笑了起来。他重新站直起来，对着松本笑得一脸乖巧，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。

“松本老师你在说什么？我的意思是你不要把外面的传言当真的——完全没有人来和我告白的啊。”

松本稍稍眯起眼睛看着面前仿佛忽然换了一个人似的樱井，他显然在以看到自己的张皇失措为乐，松本想。于是他稍稍抿紧了嘴唇，没再顺着樱井的话往下接，沉默总是最强劲的反击。

在一片沉默里，樱井的手机突兀地响了起来——是Line的提示音，樱井低头戳了几下屏幕，然后就伸手去拿刚刚放下没多久的包，另一只手拿着手机就朝松本挥挥手说自己和人约了十分钟后去踢足球，俨然一副青春洋溢的学生形象。

松本下意识地也朝樱井挥了挥手，和他道了声再见，而后礼节性地目送着樱井离开了研究室——的前一秒，已经半个身子都走出了门的樱井忽而又探身回来，对着松本笑得一脸阳光灿烂。

“刚刚的都是玩笑话，请老师不要放在心上——但是我喜欢你这件事不是哦。”

他一脸云淡风轻地说着这些话，然后仿佛就真的只是道了一声别一般，动作轻快地跨出了门，还不忘轻轻地重新关上门，留松本一个人花了好些时间才重新控制住自己的表情。

阳光明媚，风平浪静，所有人都在歌颂这样安稳平和的日子，松本想。但是暴风雨来临的前一秒，也往往是一样的好天气。

*

暴风雨来得令人猝不及防。

松本在九月份有一个学会发表，算是个重量级的学会，若是用稍有些利欲熏心式的表达方式的话，这次发表或许就是他从副教授晋升到教授的一个关键——若是一切顺利，那么冬天结束的时候松本身上便又会多一个“明治大学文学部最年轻的教授”的称号了。

当然，松本在意的显然不是这种轻飘飘的称号，他向来对自己要求严格，比起学会能给他带来什么，他更加在意的是自己能在学会上发表一些什么。

但是不管怎么说，总之，因为九月份的这个学会发表，松本几乎是把自己的整个八月都耗费在了研究室里。

优子向来是个善解人意的人，又或者是这些年来确实也习惯了松本事实上永远把工作优先于家庭的个性，对于松本整天整天地泡在研究室里不回家这件事倒是没什么不满的样子，最多也就是偶尔发个消息，问问松本要是回家的话想吃点什么。

对此，松本结婚这么多年来，都是充满感激的。

这年的八月很热。

松本自诩是个抗热的人，大半个八月也到底是没有断了研究室的空调——虽然偶尔遇到来研究室取书的学生的时候，正是最血气方刚的时代的大学生们还是会笑说松本可真是个不怕热的人，就算开空调都完全不愿意把温度打下去。每每被这么调侃的时候，松本也就对着那些浑身都散发着夏天的气息的年轻人们笑笑，说自己这是善待地球，引得年轻人们总是微微笑着吐吐舌头。

这场高温一直持续到了八月的末尾。学会发表的准备也到了最后阶段，松本前夜难得回家好好休息了一晚，顺便也告知了优子接下来一整个礼拜自己大概都不会回家了，后者于是安静地点了点头，又稍稍有些操心似的叮嘱他就算忙着工作也要记得好好吃饭。

“不然我就去拜托樱井同学让他盯着你哦。”

优子开了个不大不小的玩笑，松本的表情却是无意识地僵了一下。樱井进入了自己的研究室的事情还是他主动告诉妻子的，但是也就到此为止了。更多的事情，松本想，或许保留成永远只属于他与樱井之间的秘密，对于一无所知的优子而言反而是最佳选项。

为着那份过度耀眼的青春的光芒而茫然失措的人，只要他一个人就足够了。

这么想着，于是松本重新笑起来。

“哪有在暑假期间还使唤自己的前学生的老师啦——那我走了。”

他给了优子一个拥抱，女性特有的温柔的芳香味于是轻轻地拂过他的鼻尖，很快又消散在夏日的空气里。高中老师不能化太过张扬的妆容，而近年来蝉联最佳教师宝座的优子显然是高中教师的代表，于是即便是在休息日里，她也极少使用香水，或是尝试一些大胆的妆容。

他们刚刚结婚的时候，松本也试探性地提议过说要不要试试看完全不一样的形象，彼时还是二十代的优子就轻轻摇头，说自己天性不适合这些张扬夺目的东西。松本自然也不至于干涉她的自由，于是他们的生活也就这么平平淡淡地一路走了好多年。

和樱井完全不一样。松本在回学校的路上无意识地这么想着。

樱井总是太过张扬了，即便是在与他年龄相仿的年轻人中，他也总是最引人注目的那一个。这个“引人注目”不仅仅是因为他的那一头金发，或是他耳骨上似乎有无数种花样的耳钉，又或者是他身上混合着阳光的气息的过度张扬的香水余香——硬要说的话，似乎是樱井本身就带着那一种危险又美妙的吸引力，让人下意识地望向他，然后便再也移不开视线。

这种致命般的吸引力大概是上帝给樱井的恩赐，只是如今，尚且年轻的他还没完全意识到自己拥有了多么可怕的力量。希望他一辈子都不要意识到，松本又想，不然他的所有努力都会变得可笑不已，他的所有坚持终究化作一滩空虚。

午后的蝉叫得厉害，松本犹豫了一下，还是起身关紧了为了透气而留下一小条缝隙的窗户。于是窗外过分热烈的午后阳光，还有永远不知疲倦的蝉鸣声忽而就被隔绝在了窗户的另一边，近在眼前的景物仿佛已然是另一个世界了。

在这个过分炎热的午后，即便是再热爱运动的男孩子似乎也放弃了在学校的篮球场上尽情驰骋，不仅是松本所在的研究室，几乎是整个学校都有些空空荡荡的，只有夏蝉还在自顾自地热闹着。

松本点下了打印键，站在打印机边看着一张一张被吐出来的纸，稍有些出神起来。

在打印机嗡嗡的工作声中，却忽而响起了门开的声音。

松本下意识地抬头去看，大概是因为比起他抬头的动作，空气中稍稍蔓延开来的香气传播得更快一些，于是他望见樱井的瞬间居然是一点都没觉得惊讶。

“拿东西？”

松本再怎么天真，也不至于真的把早晨时优子的那句玩笑话当真。樱井显然并没有理由知道他在研究室里，另一方面，在这个过分闷热的日子里还能来学校的人，大概除了有什么重要到不行的工作需要做，就是有什么重要到不行的东西需要取。

令松本意外的是，樱井居然摇了摇头，然后露出一个乖巧又充满了攻击性般的笑容。

“我是来见老师你的。”

研究室不大，樱井没走几步就已经站到了松本的面前，于是他身上的那股夏日阳光般的张扬又热烈的香味忽而变得更加明显起来。松本形容不来这种香味，总之有如夏天那边张扬，又如阳光那般热烈，对于暗处的人而言仿佛救赎，对于亮处的人却难免灼伤他们。

松本下意识地稍稍往后仰了仰，到底还是保持住了自己平和的语调。

“没必要在这种小事上还说笑吧，樱井君。”

樱井却又向前了一步，仿佛要侵占松本的所有余地一般。他还是在对着松本笑，用着他那听起来难辨真假的过分认真的语调说着话。

“我特意去问了优子老师，她说你最近都会在学校，所以我就来了。”

樱井没有给松本思考这句话的真伪的时间，就把手里一直提着的一个设计精致的袋子送到了松本的面前，示意松本收下。

松本稍有些狐疑地接过袋子，里面的东西还包了一层精致的外包装，倒是难以判断其内涵究竟是什么。于是他下意思地开口问樱井这是什么。后者勾起了唇角，眼底里亮起点点光芒来。

“老师果然不记得了呢，今天是你的生日啊，松本老师。”

松本诧异了两秒钟，终于隐隐约约想起来似乎是有这么一回事，他稍稍顿了顿，听到樱井补充说这是送给他的生日礼物后，又瞥了一眼自己手里的袋子，然后重新送回了樱井的手上。

“我可不能收你的礼物。”

松本对着樱井浅笑着，倒是直白地便拒绝了樱井的好意。

樱井也不恼，他乖乖地又接过袋子，然后动作利落地在松本的桌子上拆开了包装纸，然后拿起深褐色的红酒瓶在松本面前晃了晃，似乎是有意诱惑的样子。

“这是我特意找到的和松本老师一样年纪的红酒，老师真的不想尝尝看吗？”

樱井显然误解了松本不愿意收下礼物的理由，于是他特有的天生的自信这会儿在松本眼里忽而变得有些可爱起来。松本微微笑着，摆摆手说这种贵重的东西自己更加不能收下了，好歹也是为人师表的职业。

“樱井君能有这份心意我就已经很感谢了。”

松本伸手将桌子上的酒瓶重新放回包装盒里，然后细心地重新包好，装回袋子里，又推给樱井让他带回家去。

樱井稍稍收敛了笑容，他并没有伸手接过松本推过去的袋子，反而是盯着松本推着袋子的那双手看了许久，终于重新抬起头来，直直地望进了松本的眼底里。

“老师不能收这些有金钱价值的礼物的话——”

松本在樱井的视线里周身都变得僵硬起来。他太熟悉这个眼神了，忽然泛滥起来的不安让他下意识地想要逃避，但是僵硬的身体甚至不允许他稍稍躲开一点对方直白的视线。

下一秒，一片阴影就覆盖上了松本的视野。

樱井探身亲吻了他，湿热的舌尖稍显强势地点开了他的双唇，于是随着口腔被全部侵占的瞬间，樱井身上的、唇间的浓郁的夏日阳光的气息——不，松本迷迷糊糊地想，在至近的距离他忽而发觉被他形容成夏日阳光的气息实际上是由炽烈的薄荷味混着檀香而成的，还有更多的大概就是樱井自身带着的什么气息，总之，它们交织在一起，不由分说地就占领了松本的全部感官。

樱井的吻技比起松本想象的要好上太多了。

他们上一次接吻——这个说话或许有些奇怪，就仿佛他们已经是习惯了与彼此接吻的关系似的，但是这也确实不是他们之间的第一个亲吻了——还是在大半年前，彼时樱井还是高中生，并且因为过高的体温而浑身无力，于是那个亲吻轻柔而短暂，若不是樱井在亲吻后过分认真的话语和眼神，几乎是可以把那个亲吻当成是一个控制距离失败的意外的。

松本自然没有忘记他们之间的第一个亲吻，但是与那个浅尝辄止的亲吻不同，现在的他被动地接受着一个漫长又强势的亲吻。被犬齿微微划过唇瓣时发钝的轻微的痛感，被舌尖描绘出牙齿的形状时充斥在口腔里的不属于他的柔软和高温，被用力地吸吮下唇的时候控制不住地溢到了唇角的唾液，下一秒又被动地或是近乎主动地咽下了混合了两个人的气息的唾液。

松本被亲得控制不住自己的腰一路向下塌，下一秒就被高温的掌心隔着一层薄薄的布料托住。被截断了所有的退路后，松本几乎是自暴自弃地伸手环住了樱井的腰部借力。他近乎窒息，又仿佛是在共享着樱井的呼吸，他的全部感官，乃至大脑，都被轻而易举地彻底攻陷。

就像是一场没有预告就席卷而来的暴风雨，让本已摇摇欲坠的旧楼尽数坍塌。

樱井终于放过了他。呼吸声尚在极近的距离杂乱地交织在一起，但是整个研究室却是安静得可怕——打印机的嗡嗡声早已经停下，蝉鸣被隔绝在窗外的夏天里，空调的送风声在到达了某一个顶点后忽而就噤了声。

松本想说什么，他的脑袋却依旧因为缺氧而一片空白。他下意识咬住了自己的下唇，夏天的温度一点一点渗进他的皮肤里，明显有种异样的感觉横亘在他的心头，但是他一时间竟然是无从分辨那种异样的来由。

樱井依旧没有给松本思考的时间，他微微偏头，轻咬住了松本的右耳耳垂。于是湿热的气息伴着他嗓间过度低沉的声音一起顺着松本的耳廓，轻而易举地攻占了尚未恢复理智的大脑。

“就让我送给老师一份特别的礼物吧。”

樱井说完，利落地蹲下了身子，在松本开口拒绝之前便伸手解开了他的皮带扣，然后毫不停顿地将他的外裤连着内裤一起扯到了膝盖处。

松本一片混沌的大脑里还绷着最后一丝理智，他努力的开口，在争先恐后涌上来的喘息声里艰难地挤出了樱井的名字。

“樱井君，不……”

但是连这最后一丝理智都终究是随着樱井柔软的双唇触到他半勃起的分身的瞬间而灰飞烟灭了。樱井温柔地亲吻了顶端，然后单手扶住松本的分身，抬起眼睛来望着松本已经泛起了一片红色的眼角。

“如果老师实在接受不了的话，就请闭上眼睛，把我当成优子老师吧。”

松本长了一张对性事似乎早早地便食髓知味的脸，身份又极其接近被世人称为“为了自己的美学大可以做出些惊世骇俗之事”的文人，却事实上是个意外的原则明确又严于律己的人。自然，他也不是禁欲主义，和优子结婚这些年来始终没有孩子也单纯是因为两人意见相合，暂时并不打算养育一个孩子而已。对于松本而言，性本身也是一种值得享受的东西，但是另一方面，这世界上值得去享受的东西显然也不止性这一种。

只是近来松本工作忙碌，确实颇有一段时间没有解决过这方面的生理问题，因为一个本身就充满了暗示意味的亲吻而起反应想来也是正常。但是令他难堪的是，这个亲吻的对象是一个小了自己将近十年的同性，是他的学生，并且此刻，他的所有反应都被对方纳入了眼底。

松本还是第一次被人这样服务。优子在床笫之事上有些保守，松本也从未想过要强迫对方改变些什么——他们也曾经试过口交，但是她的技术实在是算不上好，对于男性器官的陌生让她总是无法找准敏感点，于是数次尝试失败之后，他们也没再想着要挑战。

但是现在，樱井湿热的口腔内壁紧紧地吸附着他的分身，舌尖偶尔扫过头部，又准确地舔过一连串的敏感点，一层一层堆积起来的快感让松本的缺氧感又强烈了起来。他无力思考如今两个人的状态有多么不应该，甚至都无暇担心会不会又有谁忽然开门进来看到这一幕，他无意识地顺着樱井吸吮的节奏轻轻顶腰，正为他服务的人似乎是没有预计到这个动作，被顶到的一瞬间喉口用力地收缩了一下，突如其来的仿佛真空般的吸力让松本不由自主地仰起脖子，发出了一声低沉的鼻音。

樱井的动作顿了顿，稍稍将嘴里的分身吐出去了一些，发出了一声模糊的笑声来。他伸手圈住已经完全挺立起来的东西，力度恰好地伴随着嘴里吞吐地节奏撸动起没能被口腔包裹住的部分。樱井动作的节奏逐渐加快，随之不断堆积起来的快感一点一点冲击着临界线，终于，在樱井的一个稍用力的吮吸之后，松本失神地射了出来。

樱井大概是没有预想到这个，控制不住地因为突然浓郁起来的男性气息而咳嗽了两声，浑浊的白色液体于是顺着他的唇角稍稍流下来了一些。

松本愣愣地望着那张因为自己的体液而变得有些情色的脸，恍惚地伸手要去帮对方抹去那点白浊，却被一把抓住了手腕，下一个瞬间，他的唇舌间也尽数染上了自己的气息。

他们的呼吸都不算平稳，松本的双腿更是一阵发软。他的理智尚未回笼，瞥见樱井已经显而易见的胯间的时候，甚至是神使鬼差地伸手想要去帮对方解决。

松本的动作在樱井带着一丝缱绻的笑意的声音里顿在了半途。

“松本老师，生日快乐。”

樱井的嗓音稍稍有些发哑，松本想着或许有大半是因为自己的原因。他的理智渐渐回笼，就像是做了一场令人难以启齿的梦，但是他背上残留着的汗水的痕迹，甚至是他唇间还没有完全消失的他自己的气息，都在分明地提醒着他这是再真实不过的现实世界。

于是他半眯起眼睛，望向樱井那张染上了点情欲气息却依旧明媚的笑脸。

“……为什么？”

比起问樱井，松本的问句更像是在问自己的。他有一个结婚七年有余的妻子，相敬如宾，是周围人眼中的模范夫妻，十余个小时之前他们甚至还躺在一张床上，开着玩笑讨论说还有半年就要步入八周年了，却还没能体验到七年之痒的感觉，实在是一种遗憾。而现在，他因自己的学生——甚至是自己妻子的学生一个突如其来的深吻而情动，终究是半推半就地越过了最后的那一条线。

松本自诩是个意志坚定的人，他的所有原则与底线在这三十几年的人生里向来是风雨不动，却因樱井的存在而如此溃不成军，这令他百思不得其解。

樱井显然并不知道松本到底在想什么，他微微歪头，依旧对松本笑得乖巧。

“因为我喜欢你，所以我什么都愿意做的，老师。”

这是第几次听到樱井如此执着的告白，松本已经算不清楚了。樱井的告白总是不由分说又气势逼人的，就像是一场强烈的热带旋风，轻而易举地就能在一片风平浪静的海上掀起惊涛骇浪。

能被他喜欢上的人该有多幸福，松本想，若是那个人不是自己的话，想必就是世界上最幸福的人了。

他伸手，捧住了樱井那张棱角分明的脸，直直地望进了那双似乎永远都不会失去光芒的眼睛。

“不要再喜欢我了啊，樱井君。”

这场暴风雨，总有一天是要过去的——然后留下满地狼藉。


	4. Chapter 4

*

下一年的春天，松本正式地成为了明治大学文学部最年轻的教授。祝福声不少，不过事实上教授这个名号带给他的比起更高的地位或者薪水，反而是更忙碌一些的工作。

松本研究的中心内容还是源氏物语，但是连带着，和源氏物语相关的那些人物自然也成为他的研究内容之一。其中尤其是与谢野晶子的现代语译版的源氏物语，带着明治后期的文人特有的古典用语气息，但是比起原文确实又通俗易懂甚多，对于试图入门的年轻人来说倒是个不错的选择。于是春季学期的时候，松本又开了一门面向全校的讲义课程，主题就是介绍与谢野晶子译版的源氏物语和从中能够解读的文化特征。

不知道是最近的古代文学热潮影响还是别的什么原因，总之选了这门课的学生比起松本想象的还要多不少，一个挺大的讲义教室居然是坐得满满的，让上惯了三四年级学生的专业课的他一时间甚至还有些不适应。

樱井自然也选了这门课，而且就坐在前排的正中间，看到松本进来的时候就自顾自地对着他笑，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，倒是比起他左耳的浅金色耳钻还要夺目。

松本到底是无视不了那双眼睛，于是对着樱井微微笑了笑表示回应，而后咬着下唇低下头，一路走到讲台上开始调试课件和投影设备。

樱井的视线始终落在他的身上。

松本和樱井的关系在那个过分炎热的夏天之后到底是发生了些微妙的变化。或者更准确一点来说的话，是松本对于樱井的态度到底是发生了一些微妙的变化。

松本本就拒绝不来樱井，最开始大概是来源于樱井身上让松本怀念的青春明媚的模样，但是到了如今，他对于樱井的下意识放纵已经更多来源于樱井身上日益强势的气息。他就像是海洋上随着洋流任意东西的小船，而如今的樱井，则在一步一步地成为他的掌舵人。

这个认知让松本没由来地感觉到了恐惧。他不能由着樱井牵着自己走，但是另一方面，他的所有坚持又都会在樱井的强势面前变得支离破碎，于是他几乎是被迫地选择了最后一条路，拉开了和樱井间的距离。

所以秋季学期开始后松本忽而就减少了待在研究室里的时间。

事实上一年级的学生总是有很多课的，樱井也确实除了早晚拿书本资料之外，便很少出现在研究室里。但是夏末的那件事让松本到底是安不下心来，于是他忙完学会发表后，依旧主动地去找别的老师讨论研究内容，或者是待在图书馆里捧着一本书看上大半天，甚至是干脆把大堆的资料放在了家里，在没有课的日子里待在家里做着自己的研究。

自然也有人发现了他的变化，但是最多不过是在闲聊间玩笑意味地调侃两句，松本也就假装云淡风轻地一笑而过，一切都相安无事。

但是偶尔，松本还是会碰见樱井。

大多数是在路边擦肩而过，也有那么几次是在早晚的研究室里。

那些时候樱井会主动地和松本打一声招呼，松本也就顺着回应一句，然后两个人中总有一个谁会急匆匆地离开，让他们的问候就终止在问候的程度。

对于自己如此刻意的疏远，松本想纵然是樱井也该是觉察到了的。那天的意外事件事实上不完全是樱井的错，若是他采取更加强硬一些的态度，樱井纵然是再怎么强势，也不至于能够成功做到最后一步。即便如此，松本还是自欺欺人地将过错推到了樱井的身上——他需要一个借口让自己维持体面，而樱井显然就是他唯一的，也是最佳的借口。对此，松本对樱井始终是心怀一丝歉意的，但是这些东西，他也到底是不可能和樱井坦白的。

这就是所谓的成人的狡猾吧，松本自嘲。

春季学期的第一堂课是由课程介绍和讲义入门组成的，松本把手上的点名册传下去，示意大家在自己的名字后签名，一边就指着身侧的屏幕开始介绍期末成绩的计分方式。

松本不是那种以成绩衡量学生优劣的类型，尤其是这种并非专业课的讲义，即便是学生们嘴上不说，他也能肯定有过半的学生比起能在课上学到些什么，更加在意的是能够得到这门课的学分。于是他总是在制定评分标准的时候将出席率的比重调得很高。

“每周都会让大家像今天一样在点名册上签名，只要你保证缺席少于三次，那么期末成绩至少可以保证给你20分。”

松本又讲了随堂感言回收和平时小作业的比重，然后介绍说事实上期末的报告只占了总分的40%，要是对自己足够有自信的话，就算期末不提出报告，也有获得学分的可能性。

有人举手问松本得到高分的秘诀，于是松本很愉快地笑了起来。

“如果你足够认真到让我记住你的话，我会看在师生情上给你偷偷加一点分数的。”

教室里响起了零零散散的轻松的笑声，松本挑挑眉问大家还有什么问题，然后在一片沉默中总算是进入到了主题。

“刚刚发给大家的课程简介上应该也写了，这门课是以与谢野晶子翻译的现代语版源氏物语为基础，简单介绍一些其中的历史文化内涵的一般讲义课。各位刚刚结束大学的第一年，不知道还记得多少高中时代背过的文学常识，总之今天我们并不会进入源氏物语，而是向来复习——或者说重新学习一下与谢野晶子这个人。”

松本语调柔和地介绍着这位在文学史上颇有名望的女流作家，时不时还停下来回答一下大家提出的五花八门的问题，倒是正好在下课铃响起的时候讲完了所有内容。他于是拍了两下手宣布下课，自顾自走回到讲台上整理资料，他的身边三三两两地围着几个学生还在问问题，松本于是一边往自己的包里放东西，一边稍稍分心回答，正好在课间休息的十五分钟快要结束的时候，送走了最后一个问他关于期末报告的问题的学生。

不，那不是最后一个学生。松本抬起头来，下意识确认自己还有没有什么遗留的东西的时候，直直地撞上了樱井的眼神。

松本的心里忽而警铃大作。他端着一副镇定自若的模样，对着樱井微微一笑。

“樱井君，你有什么问题吗？”

樱井于是站起身来，轻轻松松地越过课桌，站定在了讲台前。讲台比地面高出了一大截台阶，于是此刻的樱井是稍稍仰着脸看松本的，他毫不吝啬地对着松本绽放着自己的笑容。

“因为想要高分，所以想和老师培养一下师生情——”

樱井喜欢把玩笑话说得真真假假，但是总归是个会看人脸色的人，这会儿注意到松本不自觉地僵了僵的笑容，很快就补充了一句。

“这是开玩笑啦，我是真的有问题想要问松本老师。”

樱井的本质是个优等生，这件事松本从樱井高中时代开始就几度从妻子那里听到过，到如今樱井成为了他的研究室里的一员，少数的几次直接接触也确实让他感觉到了这是事实。于是他稍稍松了口气，问樱井有什么没理解的地方。

樱井单手撑在讲台上，保持着上目线一脸真诚地望着松本。

“我想知道老师是怎么看待与谢野晶子与她的丈夫与谢野铁干的婚姻的？”

松本的脸色控制不住地暗了暗。

晶子在遇见铁干前有自己的恋人，铁干也有着自己的结发妻，但是晶子毅然抛弃了自己的恋人，铁干也与妻子离婚，选择了晶子——与谢野夫妻的这场标准的充斥了婚内出轨和热烈爱情的持续了一生的婚姻，作为文人的桃色新闻算是最知名的一个了。尤其是晶子甚至赤裸裸地以短歌描述了她与铁干的性生活，并且毫无顾忌地放进了自己的歌集中整理出版，于是后来几乎是每一个研究みだれ髪的研究者，都没法避开这段放在现代来看都足够惊世骇俗的婚姻。

松本当然对此有着自己的看法，但是他也知道樱井问这个问题想要的显然不是表面意义上的回答。他自然也可以装傻，但是现在偌大的教室里只有他和樱井两个人，想要通过装傻躲开对方的问题未免太过无趣。何况他已经躲避了太久了，而这世界上本就不存在依靠着自欺欺人的躲避就能解决的问题。

他沉默良久，到底是松了口。

“为什么非要在这件事上这么倔强呢，樱井君——我身上没有一点值得你喜欢的东西。”

松本并非妄自菲薄。

他长了一张很好看的脸，于是似乎是自他有记忆开始，身边总是不少称赞。他自然会谦虚地表示受不起这些谬赞，但是无论如何，他的整个青春时代都不缺少来自他人的羡慕和追求。所以若是别人的话，松本或许早已找到了最优解决方式——通过破坏对方擅自想象出来的那个美好的自己的形象，偏偏对方是樱井，松本从最开始就不知道同样出众优秀的年轻人，这个比起他来还要多了一种名为青春的魅力的年轻人，究竟是为了什么会如此执着地想要靠近他。

樱井挺直了背，像是宣誓一般站得笔直。他望向松本的眼睛里像是落下了一整片星河。

“松本老师还记得我们第一次见面时候的情景吗，在教室里，我被留下来补习物理，而你去接优子老师下班。”

松本犹豫着，终于缓慢地、沉默地，微微点了头。

“我对优子老师说，你长了一张偶像一样的脸——听起来像是玩笑话，但是松本老师，我是发自内心这么认为的——当时你对着我笑了。”

松本的记忆一点一点被唤醒。那时候的樱井还是一头柔软的黑发，因为难解的物理题而微微皱眉的模样，还有那句像是为了逃避物理题而违心说出的带着点俏皮意思的话，都让他恍惚间看到了从前的自己的模样。

那事实上也是松本最为怀念的最为美好的时光，于是他下意识地对着樱井笑了起来，就像对过往的自己微笑一样。

樱井的声音伴着上课铃声一起响了起来。

“老师你肯定不知道你无意识间露出的笑容有多好看——当时我就想，完蛋了，我好喜欢这个人。”

松本不知道樱井的这番话有多少是真实的，事实上他希望没有一句是，但是樱井的这番话让他的心无法自制地柔软了下来。他开了口，嗓音猛然变得沙哑了起来。

“铁干在与晶子婚后依然有过数次外遇，所以你看，所谓爱情不过是外遇的借口，外遇只有零次与无数次。”

樱井依旧站得笔直。

“但是松本老师，晶子爱了铁干一辈子。”

*

五月的连休结束后，各大商场就急急忙忙地打出了母亲节的宣传语。正巧这年的母亲节是在周日，于是优子难得地提议说想趁着母亲节的折扣去买些夏季的新衣服。

松本笑着打趣说明明根本不打算当母亲的人，在优惠面前果然毫无原则，然后毫不意外地被优子用力地敲了敲脊背，反问他前年父亲节的时候非要说是自己的节日，强行买了提拉米度蛋糕回家的人是谁。

不过不管怎么样，两个人总算还是慢慢吞吞换好了衣服，坐着电车就去了涩谷。

109的人比想象的还要多一些，依旧是以二十岁前后的女孩子为主，于是出发前还有些期待的优子突然就泄了气似的，说自己是不是过了和年轻女孩子们挤同一家店买衣服的年纪。

松本于是笑起来，随手拿起附近的店铺的展览柜上放着的一定毛茸茸的粉色帽子往优子头上扣，然后一脸真挚地夸她可爱。正好店门口站着一个画着精致妆容的年轻店员，她于是特意探过身子来，顺着松本的话用女孩子特有的高声调过分夸张地喊着可爱，引得优子下意识地连声道谢。

不过他们当然没有买下那顶帽子。可爱是一方面，那种毛茸茸的可爱系确实是真的不适合优子的风格，一直到两个人站在扶梯上上行的时候，优子还在和松本小声吐槽说全世界最不能相信的就是服装店店员嘴里的“可爱”，引得松本一阵笑。

不知道是不是为了响应环保的口号，109的扶梯速度不快，松本于是闲来无事地四处张望了一下这个被称为女孩子的圣地的建筑物四周，然后不期然地瞥见了一抹熟悉的金色。

他下意识就要开口喊对方的名字，但是他们正好是在相反方向的电梯上，松本只来得及看见那个熟悉的背影，就彻底地擦肩而过了。

他愣了愣，重新把目光收了回来。

优子似乎觉察到了什么，轻轻碰碰松本的手背问他怎么了。松本摇了摇头，说自己只是在想为什么电梯下行的速度看起来比上行快上那么多，然后就收获了高中物理老师的一句发自内心的感叹，说文科生果然思维和理科生有所不同。

上了几层楼，人倒是稍微少了一些，于是优子难得回归了从前的模样，很仔细地一家店一家店看过去，松本也就陪着她慢慢走，偶尔也给她提些建议。不过多数时候，还是那些打扮精致的店员小姐陪在优子身边，热情地给她搭配各种衣服，松本反而就是一个帮优子偶尔提一下包的随行。

于是这会儿松本的手机响起，他瞥了一眼内容和优子说自己稍有些事要走开一下，正在犹豫试穿哪一件衣服的人于是极其随意地朝他挥了挥手，说了声再见，显然比起松本来更加在意眼前的衣服。

松本顺着指示牌一路走到了厕所的位置——女厕所门口还有几个在等待的女孩子，相比之下男厕所简直是空空荡荡的。他走进去，不出意料地看见了站在洗手台前对着他笑的樱井。

松本朝着他扬了扬手里的手机。

“‘厕所见’这句话也太随意了吧，樱井君。”

樱井于是很愉快似的笑起来，说自己毕竟只是在电梯上看到了松本而已。他不熟悉109的布局，也不知道松本在哪里，于是也就只能找一个对于他们而言都比较容易寻找的地点了。

松本于是也跟着笑起来。他忽然想起了什么似的，稍带着点揶揄的意思对樱井调笑。

“不过你来这种卖女孩子衣服的地方干什么，给自己挑新衣服吗？”

樱井撇撇嘴，说自己是被自家姐姐抓来当劳力的，不过不知道为什么半途他姐姐的男友出现了，于是他就被毫不留情地抛弃了。

松本好心地安慰樱井说对于女孩子来说男友大于弟弟算是常态，他作为堂堂正正的合法丈夫都没有比过衣服的吸引力才更惨一些。

樱井于是眨着那双亮晶晶的眼睛又对松本笑，他似乎还想说什么的样子，门口传来了什么脚步声，于是他突然抓住松本的手腕，硬拉着松本挤进了一个隔间里，然后动作利落地反锁上了门。

松本被樱井毫无预兆的动作拉得失去了重心，稍稍有些不稳地一屁股坐到了马桶盖上，然后睁着一双似乎还没反应过来发生了什么似的眼睛看着樱井，神使鬼差地压低了声音，用嘴型问樱井这是在干嘛。

樱井挠挠头，比划说自己也是下意识的反应，等反应过来的时候就已经把两个人锁进了同一个隔间里。

隔间不大，樱井仅仅是保持着背靠厕所门的姿势，稍稍曲起的膝盖就已经顶住了松本的膝盖。松本于是下意识地往里坐了坐，背贴上了水箱，总算是给樱井留出了一个还算大的空间。

隔壁的隔间响起了水声，之后便是渐渐远去的脚步声。

他们还是保持着在一个隔间里相对无言的姿势，过了半分钟，整个厕所都安静下来的时候，耐不住和樱井大眼瞪小眼的尴尬感的松本终于还是开了口。

“明明我们只是在聊天而已——虽然地点确实有些不合适——为什么你非要弄得我们像是在偷情似的？”

松本是试图缓和气氛的，顺便也可以顺着这个气氛自然地走出隔间，但是话一出了口，总觉得有些变了味。

樱井并没有开口接他的话，依旧保持着直直地望着他的姿势，他眼底里不合时宜的星光灿烂让松本忽而又回忆起了一个多月前的那个课后。

他当然依旧没有坦率地答应樱井的告白，以后大概也不会，松本想。但是那天的对话终究是把他们又向某个看不到终点模样的方向用力地推了一把。

松本回归了时常泡在研究室里潜心学术的日子，樱井也收敛了一遍一遍向他说喜欢的习惯，他们好些时候都处在同一个研究室里，却是各自埋头自己的事情，偶尔樱井有些疑问，松本也总是耐心却不带一丝私心地为他讲解。

他们的关系就仿佛走到了松本所希望的相安无事的最普通的师生关系，但是另一方面，令松本始终心怀不安的是，他显然愈发失去了对樱井的抵抗力。近来樱井从未向他提出过无理的请求，最多也不过就是嘴馋松本的便当里的什么小菜，所以大概从未暴露过，但是松本不止一次想过，就算如今樱井提出些颇为越界的请求，他也不一定有那个能力能毅然回绝。

若说是食髓知味的话，那还是有些不同的。性对于男人而言或许确实是影响判断力的很大一个因素，但是松本到底是不至于仅仅因此就在樱井面前举手投降的。比起肉体，樱井对于他的影响更像是心理层面的东西——这反而比起肉体的快感更加难以戒除，因而也让松本心间的不安日益强烈起来。

他只能努力地试着维持现状，然后更加努力地让樱井放下对于自己的爱慕之心。他就像是枝头随时可以飘零的春樱，而樱井则是来往不定的春日疾风。

樱井不回答他的话，甚至是仿佛没有理解他试图缓和气氛的意图似的，依旧保持那个稍有些压迫感的姿势。

松本犹豫了一下，想要起身改变两个人现在这种一方占绝对上风似的姿势，却在试图站起来的那一瞬间又被樱井用力地按回去，然后两片柔软的唇瓣就准确无误地贴上了他的。

松本发出了一个闷闷的鼻音，然后微微仰起脸来，主动地承受了这个带着浓郁的奶油味道的亲吻——他居然还有闲心因为这股和樱井向来的气息格格不入的奶油味，而试着猜测樱井是刚吃完一个可丽饼还是一个奶油泡芙。

反倒是樱井似乎因为松本的毫不反抗而有些惊讶似的，本来还在松本唇间试探的舌头顿了几秒，才重新探出去，勾住松本的舌尖，把自己嘴里的空气全部送到了松本的口腔里。

“松本老师。”

樱井用拇指指腹抚过松本被自己吻得湿润的下唇，偏过头对着松本的耳廓轻轻吹气。

“这样我们就不是‘像’在偷情了呢。”

松本的身体顺着樱井湿热的吐息不由自主地颤了颤，他还想说什么，口袋里的手机却突兀地发出了响声。

松本瞥了樱井一眼，后者乖乖地重新站直了回去，看着松本接了电话。

自然是优子打来的，松本于是应着声说自己马上就回去，一边顺着樱井打开的隔间的门重新走到洗手台前，确认了自己的脸上没有留下什么可疑的痕迹，然后姑且挂了电话，捧了一把冷水拍了拍自己的脸颊。

樱井站在他的身后安静地看着他——在这种时候，樱井总是表现得过分乖巧，松本不止一次地想过到底哪一个才是真正的樱井。

但是此刻，显然不是浪费时间思考这个问题的时候。松本擦干了手，和樱井道了声别，便匆匆地往优子所说的方向走了过去。

店铺林立的大楼里依旧是一片喧闹。


	5. Chapter 5

*

快到暑假的时候优子和松本提了一句自己暑假期间可能要出趟国，说是学校有几个孩子成功在物理竞赛中拿到了日本地区的金奖，接下来要代表国家去比赛，而她则要作为指导老师同行。

“大概要去一个礼拜，那期间你自己一个人可要好好照顾自己。”

松本于是笑起来，对着优子敬了一个礼。

“遵命，妈妈。”

他们之间这种莫名其妙的小短剧已经成为生活的一部分了。优子作为高中教师或许还好一些，但是身为大学老师的松本一年里总归是时不时就要飞到全国各地乃至世界各地去工作，留下优子一个人在家已经是常态了。

还是他们刚刚结婚的那会儿，松本要去中国参加一个学会，优子帮着他一起收拾了行李，嘴上也没停着念叨说听说中国的菜火大油大，合不来日本人的口味，但是不管怎么样总之要好好吃饭云云，听得松本莫名地想起了自己的母亲。于是他就开着玩笑喊优子“妈妈”，还装模作样地学优子的语气，引得对方也跟着一起笑起来。

后来他们其实早就过了担心彼此在外地生活能不能习惯的年纪了，但是这个公式性的对话倒是被留了下来，某次同学聚会的时候无意间提到这个，还被起哄说他们两个怎么反倒看起来像是爱到不分彼此才结婚的鸳鸯夫妻。

那时候优子的回答至今都是松本的同学间广为流传的佳句。

“鸳鸯其实一年就会换一个配偶啊。”

优子出发的前一天，松本特意提早回家帮她收拾行李，顺便等着第二天早起送她去机场。

正好到了天气预报的时间，电视里的女主播正指着一团白色的东西介绍说预计今年以来最强的一次台风将在后天傍晚前后到达关东地区，届时会有强风和大量降水，呼吁大家提早做好准备，避免在台风天出门。

松本于是探头仔细看了一眼电视屏幕，台风的预计移动路线正好穿过东京都，于是他笑着说优子这次运气不错，能够赶在台风之前就逃离日本。

“没准你回来就发现家门口的树都秃了。”

优子作势要敲松本的头，说这个说法对那些树太失礼了，自己倒是也没忍住，唇角小幅度地上扬了一下。

理完东西，优子就开始催着松本赶紧去睡觉，说自己可不想明天早上还要遭受起床气的摧残。

松本的起床气是个挺神奇的东西，这种事实上在小孩子身上更常见的现象却是从松本高中时候开始出现的。那时饱受自家儿子的起床气摧残的松本母亲满以为这大概是青春叛逆期的一种表现，但是从后青春期突然出现的起床气，一直到松本大学毕业，到和优子同居结婚，一直到现在三十好几，还是时不时会死灰复燃。

优子还算好脾气，第一次遭受到起床气大户的枕头连击的时候就没生气，之后甚至发明了在松本起床气爆发的时候利落地转身关门，任松本自己和自己在床上怄气的新方法。

不过到底是没有能够彻底解决起床气的办法，于是到如今，如果第二天松本需要早起的时候，优子就永远试图在六点钟就把松本弄到床上去让他睡觉。

就效果来说，早睡还算是一个有效的方法。总之第二天松本果然在闹钟响起之前就利落地起了床，然后叼着一块烤得脆脆的黄油吐司，就这一杯咖啡习惯性地蹲在了电视前看早间新闻。

新闻节目果然在讲台风登陆的事情。似乎是前一天晚上提前在东海地区登陆了，于是这会儿电视屏幕上正放着台风过后的一片狼藉的景象，尽职的记者还在播报着现场的状况，这天凌晨台风才刚刚离开，于是这会儿记者前额的头发已经被吹得一片混乱，松本看得有些揪心，干脆先行出了门在车里等优子。

从机场回去的路上，松本关掉了车载的空调，打开了车窗吹风。大概是将至的台风的影响，即便是在夏日的上午，迎面吹来的风依旧带着一丝清爽的凉意，倒是比起冰冷冰冷的空调风要舒服得多了。

闲来无事，于是松本干脆绕路去了离家两站路的超市，难得地在没有任何计划的情况下挑了些看起来还算美味的食材，又补充了些巧克力口味的冰淇淋，然后一路悠闲地回了家。

松本在工作最忙碌的日子里时常就睡在了研究室里，于是优子一个人在家的次数其实颇多。但是反之，高中教师的规律时间安排让优子甚至少有晚归的时候，于是像现在这般松本独自在家的日子确实异常罕见。

松本提着两大袋子的东西回家，下意识地喊了一句“我回来了”，没有人回应的屋子忽而显得有些过分宽敞了。松本愣了愣，拖着两个袋子一路走到了厨房，把这天买的东西整整齐齐地收纳进冰箱里——他下意识地买了足够两个人吃的量，于是整理到后来，到底是没有了耐心的人开始用蛮力把冰淇淋往里面塞，要是这一幕被他的母亲或者是优子看到了，大概又免不了一阵唠叨。

优子的飞机已经起飞了，松本看着一个小时前优子发给他的最后一条消息，又看了一眼似乎稍稍有些阴下来的天，到底还是有些放不下心来。

从东京飞到纽约需要十几个小时，从这个意义上来说，至今都没有给松本联络说航班收到天气影响有所变化的优子，想必是已经顺顺利利地飞在太平洋之上了。

窗外的风似乎变得更大了一些，大概是台风的提早登陆也让它提早来到关东地区了——这么想来，虽是无心之举但是为了打发时间去逛了超市还买了一堆食材回来的这个选择，倒是异常的明智。松本迷迷糊糊地想着，拉上了窗帘，决定去午休一会儿。

等松本再醒来的时候天就已经全黑了。

他迷迷糊糊地抓起床头的手机确认了一遍时间，才四点出头，对于夏季的东京而言，这个时间事实上不该是这样的暗度的。隔着玻璃窗传来的水声让松本释然了——显然，这场台风比起预计的时间要提早来太多了，想必此刻街头还有很多因为这场突如其来的台风而陷入困境的人们。

松本想着，趿拉着拖鞋一路走到了客厅。他上午刚刚在超市里买了新鲜的三文鱼刺身，这会儿事实上距离晚饭时间还早了一些，但是暗下来的天不知怎么的就勾起了一丝他的食欲。

他正要打开冰箱门，玄关处却传来了一阵门铃的声音。

松本稍稍愣了愣，到底是回忆不起来自己和谁有约，于是暂且放弃了自己的晚饭，在睡衣外套了一件还算正式的外套，一路小跑到的玄关口应了门。

门口站着的是松本完全没有想到的人。

松本至今都不知道樱井是怎么知道他家的地址的，他想或许是通过的优子，又或者是他自己查到的——就像连松本自己都没有记起自己生日的那天，樱井却拜访了优子，然后一路去了学校找到他，想来其实也颇有点神通广大的意味。

不过这会儿站在门口的樱井和往常的模样还是有些不一样的。他浑身上下都湿透了，本有些宽松的休闲服已经粘在了他的身上，那头耀武扬威的金发也因为雨水而耷拉了下来，发梢还在一路向下滴着水。

到底是有些担心樱井会感冒，松本稍有些着急地开了门，让樱井先进屋再说。

显然这一次樱井的拜访真的不是早有预谋，因为他看到松本的时候明显惊讶了一下，说了一半的话吞吞吐吐地卡在了喉咙里，倒是怎么看怎么笨拙。

不过这会儿松本显然没心情调侃这点小事了，他从浴室里拿出一大块浴巾来，自樱井的头顶盖下去，动作稍显粗暴地帮湿漉漉的年轻人擦了一波雨水。

樱井大概也是顾忌自己浑身湿漉漉的样子，乖乖地任松本隔着浴巾把自己的头发擦得一团乱蓬蓬，然后看了一眼自己还在滴水的衣摆，犹豫了一下到底还是没有顺着松本的意思直接踩进室内拖鞋。

他从浴巾里露出半张脸来，解释说自己是正好在回家路上遇到了暴雨，虽然是想着赶紧跑过去，但是雨比起他想象的还要大一些，不过四五分钟就被淋成了这个模样，于是走投无路，到底还是大着胆子来打扰他们了。

“本来来打扰你们就很不好意思了，这一身湿漉漉的衣服直接进去就更失礼了。”

樱井的这种不合时宜的礼仪周正让松本有些微妙地火大，但是他实在是没法对着一个浑身湿透还用小鹿般的眼睛看着他的，真诚地向他道谢的人发火，于是只能叹口气，让樱井在门口稍等，自己去给他找一件干爽的衣服先凑合一下。

“不然你还是得感冒，那来我家避雨根本就毫无意义了啊。”

松本说着，转身去客厅里拿前一天刚刚收进来的新洗干净的家居服。他的身后传来了樱井的声音。

“优子老师还没有回来吗？——这么大的雨。”

松本抱着衣服，顺手又拿了一条干毛巾回到玄关口，顺口应声说优子带着物理竞赛优胜的几个学生去了美国参加国际比赛，这几天都不会在家。

樱井愣了愣，正好松本站定在了他的面前，于是他接过松本手里的干毛巾，稍稍用力地重新擦了一把头发，然后动作利落地脱掉了自己身上那件像是刚从洗衣机里挖出来的还在滴着水的短袖T恤。

松本原本是抱着帮樱井擦一擦雨水，顺便递一下干衣服的心态而站在玄关口的，但是随着樱井脱掉上衣，精瘦的腰和腹部隐隐的肌肉线条在他眼前展现无遗的瞬间，他忽而有些微妙地进退两难起来。

这还是松本第一次在至近距离看到樱井的肉体的模样。

樱井不是个书呆子式的优等生，他喜欢踢足球也确实有着一定的基础，偶尔松本路过学校的足球场的时候还能看到一头金发的人在绿茵场上奔跑的模样。这个年纪的男孩子总是会大大方方地在休息时间撩起自己的衣服下摆擦一擦汗，带着点汗水的肉体在阳光下闪闪发光，倒也是另一道靓丽的风景线。

但是且不说松本和樱井间有过的那几次危险的亲密接触，至少在松本面前的樱井一直是个把衣服穿得规规矩矩的，身上也从来没有什么运动过后的汗味的优等生模样。所以松本当然知道樱井大概拥有一个好身材，但是知道和亲眼看到，到底还是两回事。

松本愣了几秒钟，伸手接过樱井手上湿漉漉的衣服，顺手扔进了一边的洗衣篮里，又无意识地稍稍偏头，避开了樱井脱下外裤的场面。

樱井的外裤自然也是湿透了，松本咬着下唇犹豫了半天，到底还是松口让樱井把显然也没有干到哪里去的内裤一并脱了。

“不穿或者我借你一条吧——虽然我可不保证你穿起来尺码合适。”

樱井的手在自己的内裤腰上踌躇了一下，听到松本的话的时候倒是笑了一下，动作利落地解决了最后一块湿哒哒的布料，然后把已经稍稍湿了些的毛巾系在了腰间，披上了松本的家居外套，终于踩着室内拖进了门。

“松本老师，你是在小看我还是在小看你自己？”

樱井自然是针对松本那句借内裤的话说的，得知优子不在后的樱井果然又回到了那个让松本控制不住地心生不安，却又带着一丝微妙的期待感的模样。

松本没有回答这个显然隐含着些别的什么意义的问题，他走进卧室翻出条前些日子新买的内裤隔着数米的距离扔给樱井，让他暂时凑合一下。

樱井下意识向上跳了一下，抓住内裤的瞬间，腰间的那条毛巾倒是危险地向下落了落，总算还是勉勉强强卡在了腰际。

在樱井换衣服的间隙里，松本去厨房给他倒了杯热可可，无声地递给换上了自己的家居服的年轻人，示意他喝点热饮防止感冒。樱井于是伸手接过来听话地喝了两口，然后对着松本笑。

“松本老师，你也太小看我的抵抗力了。”

樱井和松本长得一边高，但是年轻人到底是比起松本还要瘦一些，于是本身对于松本而言就有些宽松的家居服在樱井身上显得有些空荡荡的。樱井坐在沙发上，一双白色的脚丫子从稍长了些的裤子底下露出来一半，配上双手捧着杯子的动作和自下而上望着松本的视线，看起来一副乖巧到不行的样子——如果忽视他眼底一直闪着的一点危险的光芒的话。

松本撇撇嘴。

他还记得他和樱井的第一次亲吻时，高中生因为高烧而虚弱到不行的模样。他本来不该在这个时候提起这个的，但是不知道是台风天里人类内心面对大自然的恐惧感作祟，还是因为到了晚上人总是会有些过度感性，再或者是因为和樱井两个人共处时他的内心无法自制地开始泛滥起柔软的感情，总之在松本意识到之前，他已经开了口。

“说得好像那年冬天烧得差点晕过去的人不是你一样。”

樱井一口热可可差点灌进气管里。他伸长了脖子把嘴里的液体咽下去，随手把杯子放在了一边的茶几上，对着松本露出一脸无辜的笑容。

“没想到老师还能记得那时候的事情——我很开心。”

松本想自己不能就这个话题再下去了，但是他到底是没能成功阻止樱井固执地继续下去。

“虽然老师一直让我学会放弃，但是老师你自己也根本没有放下吧——既然你还记得那么久之前的事的话，你一定也还记得你一次都没有拒绝过我这件事。”

樱井说的是事实，松本自己比谁都要清楚。但是被樱井如此直白地说出来的瞬间，他还是无法自制地浑身僵硬。他开口想要反驳什么，却是什么声音都发不出来。

樱井望着他，站起来走到他的面前，迫使松本直直地对上自己的视线。

“所以我一直觉得，松本老师，事实上你是喜欢我的，只是你不敢承认。”

他伸手挑起松本的下巴，不由分说地就将自己的嘴唇贴上了对方的。雨水的气息，还有即便是在这样的天气里都依旧分明存在着的来自樱井体内的明媚的阳光的香味。樱井捏着他下巴的手稍稍用力，于是松本自暴自弃地张开了嘴，迎接对方强势又浓烈的气息。

樱井与他贴得有些近，于是樱井强劲的心跳隔着一层布料分明地传到了松本的右胸口，几乎让他错觉自己的心脏长在了右侧。

在松本自觉要窒息的上一秒，樱井终于放过了他。樱井的鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，两个人的都算不上平稳的呼吸交织在一起，樱井望着松本那双稍稍带上了点水汽的眼睛，温热的吐息全部扑到了松本的唇间。

“你看，松本老师，你只是需要一个借口——因为主动的不是自己——从而对这一切都能心安理得地接受罢了。”

松本下意识地想要后退，但是樱井扣着他后脑的左手稍稍用了力，于是他被迫着继续看着樱井的眼睛，任对方温柔又强势的声音一点一点渗透进他的骨髓里。

“不过没关系，松本老师，我愿意成为你自欺欺人的借口。”

最后一道防线于是全线崩溃。

窗外的风声重新大了起来，夹杂着枝条断裂的悲鸣，但松本的耳边尽是唇齿相撞间发出的轻微的鸣响和暧昧的水声。他用力地勾住樱井的舌尖，凭着本能叩开了樱井的唇齿。樱井的唇间还留着点热可可的甜味，于是连带着，连松本的舌尖都染上了可可的香气。

松本半闭着眼睛，伸手去解樱井身上的家居服的扣子。

宽松的家居服在被解开大半扣子后，就顺着樱井的腰身一路滑到了地上，于是松本终于可以毫无障碍地接触那个散发着热度的肉体了。他毫无章法地顺着樱井的腰际一路向上攀，终于环住了对方的后颈，把自己的大半体重都顺势压了上去。

樱井眼底一暗。他扶着松本的腰倒退了几步，就着两个人紧贴的姿势拉着松本一起躺倒到了沙发上。弹性甚好的沙发稳稳地撑住了两个人的体重，樱井的右膝微微曲起，正好顶在了松本的胯下。他于是顿了顿亲吻的动作，手臂稍稍发力，将松本的上半身微微推起来一些，稍有些呼吸不稳地对着松本笑。

“松本老师，你的欲求不满比我想象的还要厉害啊。”

松本稍稍红了脸，下意识地想要反驳什么，一片混沌的大脑里却始终组织不出一句完整的话来。樱井的膝盖充满暗示性意味地在他的胯下慢条斯理地摩擦着，隔靴挠痒似的快感让松本有些难耐地顶了顶腰，终于还是软着腰勉强站了起来，趁着樱井反应过来之前动作利落地扒下了樱井下身那条过分宽松的裤子。

樱井身上的那条内裤果然已经因为过度紧绷而走了形。松本花了一秒钟时间后悔自己早知如此便根本没有必要将自己的内裤借给樱井穿，然后伸手隔着内裤抓住了那根发硬的火热的东西。

松本跪坐在地上，于是正好就面对着樱井的胯间。

樱井已经从沙发上坐了起来，下身耀武扬威地想要冲破最后一层布料的束缚，因为松本出人意料的动作而发出了一个压抑不住的低喘。他无意间流露出来的失控让松本没由来地有些好心情起来。

他隔着稍稍被沾湿了些的内裤亲吻那团火热，浓郁的男性气息于是张扬地闯进的他的鼻间。松本停了停，抬起脸来看樱井那张因为高涨的情潮而变得愈发性感的脸。

“欲求不满的到底是谁，翔君？”

他没有给樱井回答的时间，就半拉下了内裤的裤腰。年轻人发育良好的分身于是彻底挺立在空气里，极近的距离让松本的鼻尖几乎都感觉到了那股热气。他伸手握住那根东西的底部，不加犹豫地就把那个散发着浓郁的男性气息的头部纳入了口中。

樱井下意识抓着他头发的五指紧了紧，连带着被吮吸着的部位也似乎更涨大了一些。

松本稍稍停了停，然后用舌头细心地包裹起自己的牙齿，顺着口中的分身上浮起的血管的形状，刻意地发出啧啧的水声一路舔舐了下去。

樱井自唇间吐出几声舒服的喟叹，他无意识地顶了几下腰，让松本也有些猝不及防地发出了几声黏糊糊的鼻音。

他伸手又捏住松本的下颚，迫使松本吐出了口中的分身，然后动作稍显粗暴地把松本拉起来和他接吻。松本被他吻得有些头昏脑涨，等他反应过来的时候，他身上的衣服也被樱井不知什么时候脱了隔干净。

两个人勃发的分身于是紧贴在了一起，樱井牵引着松本的手一起去抚慰两个人的分身，他们的敏感点都贴在了一起，随着撸动的动作，一阵阵压抑不住的快感自尾椎骨一路攀到了大脑。他们依旧在接吻，于是细小的低喘声尽数落入了彼此的唇间。

“唔……翔君……翔……”

松本稍有些失神地呼唤着樱井的名字，他凭借着最后一丝还算清明的理智回忆着安全套的位置，然后推着樱井伸手去拿。两个人保持着几乎完全紧贴的拥抱着的姿势，一点一点朝着收纳柜的方向走，每走一步，他们的分身就在彼此的大腿间用力擦过，带来一阵又一阵意料之外的快感。

短短几米路，他们几乎是走了好几分钟。等松本终于颤抖着手摸出一盒全新的安全套的时候，不知是谁顶端分泌出来的体液已经把两个人的胯间沾得一片湿润。

好不容易颤抖着手把包装拆开，松本迷迷糊糊地摸着两个人的分身，下意识就要给自己戴上，却被樱井握住了手腕，于是他又顺着樱井的意思停下了动作，然后睁着一双有些迷离的眼睛看着樱井，几乎是自暴自弃地放弃了思考。

被快感冲昏了头脑的松本看起来可爱得不行，他的耳垂已经染成了一片艳丽的玫瑰色，樱井忍不住地偏头去亲吻他滚烫的耳垂，然后微微张嘴，将那片柔软纳入自己的唇间轻轻舔舐。松本毫无抵抗地顺着樱井的动作发出了一个柔软的鼻音，于是樱井贴着松本的耳际低声笑了起来。

“松本老师，你想上我吗？”

从优等生嘴里说出的有些粗俗的话语在此刻反而像是另一种刺激，松本咽了咽口水下意识点头，又迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头，身体和大脑仿佛已经失去了联系一般。

樱井于是重新转回头来和松本接吻。松本的手松了松，安全套于是就落到了他的脚面上，只留下了满手黏糊糊的润滑剂。他似乎并不喜欢这种黏糊糊的手感，于是胡乱地把手上的液体抹在了樱井的脊背上，稍有些发凉的液体和火热的肌肤相触，带来了一种奇妙的感受。

“不……不可以……”

松本的理智似乎因为这一瞬间的温度差而稍稍回笼，但是不等他理清楚自己在说什么，下一秒就天旋地转，被樱井一个用力压在了墙上。樱井的两根手指试探性地按压着他的尾椎骨最下端，包含着诱惑力的低音在他的耳边炸裂开来。

“或者是——被我上？”

樱井的指尖大概是沾了他们谁的体液，这会儿正试着往他的体内探。异样的感觉伴着隐隐的疼痛让松本稍有些不适地扭了扭腰，他发出了一个表示抗拒的鼻音，于是樱井就真的停下了动作，转而很用力地揉了一把松本的臀肉。

当人的快感累积到一定程度的时候，即便是这样的触碰都能够成为另一种刺激。松本顺着樱井的动作发出了呜咽声，他绷紧了身体，用力地抓住了樱井的肩膀。

樱井显然也没有比他好到哪里去。他顺着松本的臀线重新回到前端，堪堪环住两个人的分身动作稍有些急躁地上下撸动。松本半闭着眼睛哼哼了几声，也伸手和樱井一起抚慰彼此。

两个人的喘息声交织在一起，掌心已经因为各种液体而变得一塌糊涂。撸动的频率随着他们渐渐急促起来的呼吸声而再度加快，终于伴随着低吟而停下了动作，浑浊粘稠的白色液体沾了满了彼此的小腹，空气中明显泛起了一股特殊的腥味。

松本把下巴搁在樱井的颈肩处，大口大口地喘着气。樱井身上混合着浅浅的沐浴露香味的气息充斥了他的感官，就像是铺天盖地的夏日阳光一般，令人无处藏身。

他吸了吸鼻子，声音沙哑。

“翔君。”

樱井发出一个轻柔的鼻音回应他。他们的小腹上还留着黏糊糊的液体，周身也沾满了汗水和润滑液的混合物，正好是松本最讨厌的黏答答的感觉。但是他们谁都没有想着想着松开紧紧环抱住彼此的手。

松本闭上了眼睛。

“暴风雨终将会过去的。”

樱井温热的鼻息全部扑在了松本的侧颈。

“但是暴风雨来临时，没有人能够与之抗衡。”

松本僵硬了数秒，终于还是偏过头，重新与樱井接吻。


	6. Chapter 6

*

冬天的时候，樱井迎来了自己的二十岁生日。

二年级的日子也所剩不多了，这个学期末的成绩出来后，二年级的学生们就该重新选择自己的研究室了。樱井的成绩还算稳定，不出差错的话，只要他想，那么大概接下来的两年他就还会是松本的学生。

临近期末，课程安排逐渐少了下来，于是樱井也开始花大把的时间坐在研究室里，或者是写写自己的期末报告，或者是翻着这一个学期下来的笔记皱着眉头背知识点，再或者是趁着研究室里没有别人的时候跑到松本身边，和他交换一个湿漉漉的亲吻。

他们的关系在那个台风天越过了最后的底线，此后就仿佛落下深渊一般，不可逆地一路坠向看不见的未来。他们谁都不知道深渊底下是什么模样，但是唯一可以确定的是，从如此高的悬崖边上落下的人，是万万没有生还的可能性的。

即便如此，他们也已经在后悔之前，踏出了悬崖边上的最后那一步。

松本在台风离开的翌日就扔掉了整盒没有用过的安全套。事实上一盒开封后少了一包的安全套并不是什么太难搪塞过去的事情， 何况他与优子的性生活事实上并不频繁， 但是他到底是问心有愧，连带着那天借给樱井的内裤都一并扔进了可燃垃圾的袋子里。

优子回来后他们的日子还是一如既往的平和安稳。他们也谈及了那场台风，松本甚至是无意间说漏了嘴，告知了优子台风那天他留浑身湿透的樱井在家里住了一晚上，还被优子笑说希望他没有在樱井面前暴露自己的那些小孩子脾气。

松本当然接不了话，好在优子也不介意，她自顾自地讲起了在美国街头领着自己的学生去吃日式拉面，结果口味完全出乎意料的小插曲来。

松本于是浅笑着听着，但心里的波澜总归是平静不下来。

樱井生日那天是个周末，东京的天气热得像是提前进入了春天。

松本习惯性地又去了研究室，事实上难得的没有什么太重要的工作，于是他便只是顾自己看着书，樱井进门的时候他也只是稍稍抬头，向樱井点了点头便又顾自己往下看。这会儿研究室里除了他们还有两个三年级的学生，正是为期末的论文绞尽脑汁的时期，于是纵然是樱井也不至于不分场合地做出些出格的事情来。

差不多是天慢慢暗下来的时候，两个三年级的学生陆陆续续收拾完东西离开了研究室，樱井于是明显加快了敲击键盘的速度，大概是在给某篇期末小论文收尾。

松本隐隐猜到了樱井有话想和自己说，于是他也没急着走，手上的书翻到了最后一页，把最后一句话翻来覆去读了好几遍，仿佛是真要读出点什么内涵来似的。

他的心不在焉果然是被侧对着他的樱井看透了，把键盘敲得啪啪响的人于是忽然开了口，毫不可惜地就把两个人之间微妙的平衡给打破了。

“松本老师，你看起来很期待我对你说点什么似的。”

松本干脆合上了手里的书，起身把它放回原处，一副云淡风轻的模样。

“是你看起来很想对我说点什么似的，翔君。”

樱井于是停下了敲击键盘的手，转过来盯着松本看了一会儿，忽而很愉快似的笑了起来。

“那就当是这样吧——不过老师你是不是有什么话要对我说？”

两个人你来我往的试探性交流于是就此结束，松本大大方方地朝着樱井笑起来——樱井时常对松本说他的这种毫无防备般的笑容像是十几岁的小少年，于是他总是想着法子逗松本笑，并且时常试探着趁松本笑着的时候去偷偷亲吻他。

“既然你这么期待的话——翔君，二十岁生日快乐。”

樱井吸吸鼻子，对着松本一脸人畜无害地伸出了手。

“那我的生日礼物呢？”

松本有些好笑地看着近来甚至学会了对着他撒娇的樱井，语气软得一塌糊涂。

“你想要什么礼物？”

樱井夸张地演出一副认真思考的样子，然后对着松本歪歪头。

“我想和老师一起喝我人生中的第一次酒——我希望我人生中的每个第一次都能和老师一起体验。”

松本定定地看着樱井那双闪着光芒的眼睛，然后拿出手机给优子打了电话，告诉她自己今晚有个应酬，晚饭就不回家吃了。

他们去了松本时常光顾的银座的居酒屋，坐落在繁华街的居酒屋比起街边常见的店面总之是要安静一些的。樱井显然还是第一次来这种地方，他和松本并肩站在上行的观景电梯里，稍有些局促似的盯着显示屏上不断变化的数字，安安静静地一语不发。

于是松本反而是笑了起来。

“翔君你在紧张什么？”

樱井的语气听起来委委屈屈的，倒是多了一份这个年纪的人特有的可爱感。

“我没有紧张——我只是不太喜欢太高的地方。”

松本扑哧一下笑出了声。

包括这点小小的插曲，为樱井庆生的两个人的对饮之夜算得上是美好的回忆了。

还是惯有的第一杯要从生啤开始，两个人像是相熟已久的酒友一般熟练地碰了杯，然后举起杯子喝下了一大口冰凉的液体。居酒屋的暖气总是开得很足的，这会儿这杯冰得恰到好处的啤酒于是让两个人的情绪都莫名地高涨了一些。

松本想樱井大概是那种过去就已经偷偷喝过酒了的人，虽然他咬定说这是自己第一次喝酒，并且试图通过撒娇结束这个话题，但是松本毫不怀疑自己的猜测的正确性——即便如此，毕竟是打着给樱井庆生的名义来喝的这次酒，松本自然也没打算缠着这点小事不放。

樱井的酒量算不得很好。作为刚刚成年的男性来说，算是普普通通的水准，而松本这些年从朋友聚会到应酬场合，酒量总归是日益见长，于是在樱井的脸颊已经稍稍开始泛红的时候，他还能轻摇着手中的玻璃杯，笑得一脸游刃有余。

稍稍有些醉意的樱井很可爱。他就像是把体内的所有孩子气的不可一世都释放了出来一样，说起话来尾音总是不自觉地微微扬起来，偶尔没忍住打一个酒嗝，说话的声音就会突然放大，想要掩饰这个小小的失态的心思昭然若揭。而不论什么时候，樱井那双眼底星光灿烂又爱意绵延的眼睛，永远是直直地看着松本的，带着这个年纪的人特有的坦率与自信，松本每每对上那道视线，心跳就止不住地紊乱。

又是一大口梅酒下肚，樱井把下巴搁在了桌面上，睁大眼睛望着松本，忽而自顾自地笑了起来。他一遍一遍地喊着松本的名字，松本也就好脾气地一声一声应他，这段毫无意义的对话一来一回持续了好久，樱井终于忽然换了台词。

“我喜欢你。”

松本习惯性地应了声，又后知后觉地发觉有什么不对的样子，然后就听到了樱井恶作剧得逞似的轻笑声，稍有些无可奈何地轻轻摇头。

时间已经不早了，松本也没打算真的带着樱井在外面呆到太晚，于是试探着探手在樱井眼前挥了挥告诉他差不多该回去了。

樱井乖乖地点了点头，安安静静地跟在松本后面一路出了店门，等着电梯上来。

似乎已经过了观景电梯的运行时间，他们下去的时候倒是坐的普通电梯。大概正好是大部分人正在兴头上的时间，上来的电梯就是空空荡荡的，下去的十几秒钟时间也一路顺畅，在底层“叮”的一声开门后，果然也没有等电梯的人。

松本要领着樱井出门去打车，却被显然稍稍有些喝醉了的人抓住了手腕，毫无防备地被一把拉回去，直接被按到了电梯壁上。松本花了几秒钟时间整理状况，然后干脆放弃了和樱井讲理——反正他也不用指望和现在的樱井讲清道理——等着看樱井到底想要做些什么。

樱井向来有很多新奇的念头。这一点对于研究者而言大概是极为优秀的品质，但是放在现在，却也难说惊与喜哪一项的比例占得更大一些。

作为一个明显受到了酒精影响的人来说，樱井的动作倒是过分敏捷了。他反手按下了最高层的按钮，然后在电梯门关上的那一瞬间就捏着松本的下巴亲了上去。

和平常有些不一样的，稍有些酒精的苦甜味的亲吻让松本一瞬间有些恍惚。

近来松本已经习惯了樱井时不时的突袭亲吻，他想大概是这个年纪正值血气方刚，对于身体的渴求欲也到了顶峰期前后。总归樱井还算是“用下半身思考的动物”中比较能保留理智的那一种，虽然每次两人独处时看着他的眼神里总是闪着什么危险的光芒，但是到底是没有在有旁人在场的时候做出过一点出格的事情，于是松本也就放任着樱井偶尔对自己动手动脚这点小事了。

而这次，大概是至今以来樱井做过的最出格的事情了。他们不知道什么时候电梯就会停下，也不知道下一次停下的时候会有多少人站在门口，更何况电梯角落的监控摄像头正好直直地对着他们，要是此时有哪个安保人员瞥见监控的话，大概内心已经发出了鄙夷的声音了。

电梯到达了顶楼，他们伴着电梯门开启的声音稍稍拉开了和彼此的距离，试图平息显然已经紊乱起来的呼吸。

门外果然没有人，于是松本重新伸手按下了底层的按钮，而后微微向前探身，和樱井鼻尖顶上了鼻尖。

“就当是生日给你的福利。”

松本说完，微微扬起唇角，然后主动贴上了樱井的双唇。

大概往后很长一段时间，自己都没法再来这家居酒屋了吧。松本想。

*

不过对于樱井而言真正意义上的生日礼物，是在他生日后几天巧合之下得知的一个好消息——至少在某个意义上，确实是可以被称之为“好消息”的——接下来的整整一年，优子都要离开东京，去长崎工作。

半年前优子带着自己的几个学生在世界级比赛中取得了颇为优异的成绩，于是整个冬天优子都顶着别人硬加给她的“优秀示范教师”的称号到处介绍经验。偶尔和松本通电话的时候，优子还用满是无可奈何的语气说自己根本编不出什么所谓的经验，本来获不获奖这种事主要就是要靠学生自己的，被松本笑着警告说这种真心话可能不能到处乱说。

总之，优子似乎突然在高中教师界有了一定的名气，于是春假开始前，长崎县的县立高中向优子所在的学校发出了邀请，希望优子能够去教一教他们那里的孩子。大概是考虑到东京远超长崎的消费水平，这次为了邀请优子过去，学校开出的报酬极为丰厚，一年的收入几乎赶得上普通老师两三年份的辛勤工作了。

“所以之后一个学年我应该会在长崎——当然暑假的时候应该可以回来。”

优子和松本解释说自己当然不是为了丰厚的报酬而选择答应邀请的，事实上整个九州的教育水平都远远不及东京，这反而是让她莫名地有了些责任感，想亲身体验一下所谓的落后究竟与东京有着多大的差距——虽然，优子补充说，她依旧不觉得自己能够改变这所谓的差距。

松本笑着鼓掌夸优子伟大，优子嗔怪似的回了一句让他别再揶揄自己了，而后两个人的话题便转到了新的方向。

松本当然也不是不打算把这件事告诉樱井，但是距离优子出发毕竟还有一个月有余，他也没必要如此着急地就告诉樱井，仿佛他自己在期待着什么发生一般。

所以樱井会这么快就知道这件事其实纯属意外。

松本家和樱井家本就离得不远，于是偶尔确实会发生这种在超市偶遇的事情。

是个普普通通的傍晚，松本陪着优子一起去买食材，正好遇见了在便当区晃悠的樱井。他的那头金发似乎是有些褪色了，根部也隐隐地出现了一些深色的痕迹，但是这依旧不影响他的过分引人注目。

“翔君？”

松本下意识开口喊住了那个金发的背影，大概是正在苦恼选择生姜烧便当还是牛横膈膜便当的人于是转过身来，看到松本和优子并肩而立的瞬间似乎是愣了愣，然后一手拿着一盒便当就和他们打招呼。

“松本老师，优子老师，好巧。”

优子看着樱井手里的便当，很温柔地笑了起来，说现在的年轻人胃口好又不会胖，倒真是让人羡慕。

“我以前也吃不胖，但是过了三十岁之后无论如何都不行了。”

樱井眨眨眼睛，对着优子笑得一脸甜蜜。

“但是优子老师还是很漂亮呀。”

优子摆摆手说自己现在也不是樱井的老师了，再怎么被讨好也不会给他打高分了，倒不如直接拍松本的马屁来得更好——她显然也知道樱井接下来的两年也会在松本的研究室里度过这件事了。

于是樱井眼底里闪着一丝亮光，顺着优子的意思把话题转向了松本。

“松本老师已经是完美的代名词了，不需要我再夸了吧。”

松本一脸嫌弃地撇撇嘴，可惜止不住上扬的唇角还是暴露了他内心的真实状态。

“你读了这么多书，都找不到一句夸我的话了吗？”

樱井于是好脾气地顺着松本的意思往下说，松本就接着找借口赌他，两个人异常默契的一唱一和让一边的优子小声笑了起来。

“我不知道你们两个人关系原来有这么好的啊。”

优子自然是在说笑，但是松本的表情到底是随着这句玩笑话无意识地僵了僵。

樱井快速瞥了松本一眼，接了优子的话。

“优子老师你在吃醋吗？”

优子毫不犹豫地摆了摆手，说他们又不是什么还在新婚期的甜甜蜜蜜的小夫妇，一天见不到彼此就要死要活似的。

樱井的眼睛亮晶晶的，松本无意识地抿了抿嘴，他太熟悉樱井的这个眼神了——混合了不知天高地厚般的自信，还有毫无掩饰的占有欲，却又在那之上蒙了一层掩饰性的乖巧。大概在谁看来都是温柔又好看的这双眼睛，在松本眼底却是危险得不行。

他看了一眼樱井，终究是没有开口。

樱井对着优子笑得一脸干净的模样。

“优子老师，如果太过放心的话，松本老师可是会被人抢走的哦。”

优子显然不知道樱井这句话背后藏了多少危险的试探，她自然把这当成了一句自己旧日学生的笑谈，于是依旧笑着回应了对方。

“那就拜托和润关系很好的樱井同学帮我好好看住他啦——”

对于优子而言，如今已经成年了的樱井依旧还是她记忆中的高中生的模样。她很好心情似的看了一眼松本，似乎是并没有注意到松本的浑身僵硬，自顾自说了下去。

“尤其是接下来的一年呢。”

樱井稍稍挑眉，稍有些不解地反问优子，于是后者解释说自己春假结束后就要去长崎待上一整年，除了暑假期间大概是没有什么机会回东京来了。

“长崎啊——”

樱井重复了一遍优子的话，把尾音拉得长长的，目光毫不避讳地就落到了松本身上。

松本不自在地稍稍偏过了头，于是樱井也顺着收敛起了眼神里赤裸裸的光芒，重新对着优子软绵绵地笑。

“海鲜很好吃呢。”

优子轻笑起来。

“你们年轻人总之就喜欢吃美食。”

他们很快就告别了。这对于松本而言算是一种救赎，他实在是无法想象自己要如何继续在这种暗流涌动的对话中端住一副若无其事的样子，听着樱井说事实上分外露骨的试探。

告别的时候他们擦肩而过，樱井刻意地往松本的方向靠了靠，指尖划过松本垂在身侧的手背。大概是因为拿过尚有些温热的便当的关系，樱井的指尖的温度比起松本的手背要高出不少，分明的温度差让松本不由地发出了一个轻小的鼻音，好在超市放着的背景音乐足够大，似乎没有引起身边的优子的注意。

松本扭过头看着樱井若无其事地走远的背影，心里泛起一层无可名状的恐惧感来。

他所不敢想象的未来，仿佛正在一点一点走向现实。

*

春假很快就结束了。

松本提前一周送优子去了车站，两个人像是每天早上的问候一般轻声道别，然后便各自走上了自己的路。

而之后的一周，松本在难以名状的惴惴不安中勉强度过，终于迎来了开学的日子。

一个春假过去，研究室送走了四年级的毕业生，又迎来了新的一年级学生，松本忙着整理新学期开始带来的大量资料堆积，等回过神来的时候，研究室里已经只剩下了他一个人。

松本并不着急回去，于是耐下心来慢慢分门别类，顺便想着第二天的课程安排还有没有什么可以修改的余地。

一心两用的后果就是松本的整理速度明显变慢，于是当樱井踢完足球，带着一身和初春时节并不十分相符的汗水走进研究室的时候，看到的就是坐在一堆文献和资料中间，若有所思似的把一个笔记本抵在膝头，微微偏着头在上面写着点什么的松本。

倒是颇有点文学少年的气质，樱井想着，很愉快地笑了起来。

“松本老师。”

正想着第二周的课可以加点新内容的松本显然是被樱井这一声吓了一跳，朝着樱井的方向扭过头去，瞪大了眼睛看着樱井。

下一秒，还有些不明所以的松本就被快步走过去的樱井挑起下巴用力地亲了一下。樱井身上还带着明显的汗水的气息，只是混合了本就属于樱井的气味之后，连汗水都带上了阳光的味道。松本被这股太过明媚的夏日气息冲得有些茫然，甚至是在樱井主动放过了他之后，还有些不知所措地望着樱井，似乎完全没有理解状况似的。

满脸茫然的松本看起来像是回到了十七八岁的少年时代，这让樱井莫名地有些心情大好。他放柔了语气，对着自己今天明显有些不太一样的老师说话。

“松本老师，我来帮你一起整理吧。”

他由不得松本拒绝，蹲下身子拿起自己脚边的一本什么书就递给松本。松本愣了两秒，似乎终于理解了状况似的，合上手里的笔记本，然后伸手接过了樱井递过去的书。

“翔君怎么还不回去？”

樱井照着松本的指示又拿起另一本书递过去，笑容灿烂地说光顾着和朋友踢足球了，忘了时间，于是干脆想着来研究室碰碰运气看看能不能遇见松本。

“所以开门看到老师坐在一堆书中间，低着头写笔记的时候总觉得很……”

樱井顿了顿，把已经浮到了嘴边的“可爱”吞下了下去——松本似乎并不喜欢被人说可爱的样子——选了一个更加宽泛的形容词。

“幸福呢。”

松本没有停下手上分类的动作，却是抬起眼帘看了樱井一眼，然后微微扬起唇角。

“我猜这还不是你的真心话。”

樱井于是很坦诚地摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“我很幸福是真的，松本老师，但是更加真心一点的话说出来的话，我怕老师会害羞。”

他故意换上了带着一丝别的什么意味的笑容，于是满意地看到松本的侧脸不明显地红了红，然后恶作剧得逞似的很好心情地补了一句。

“就是觉得，我真喜欢你啊。”

玩笑归玩笑，樱井确实是真的一直帮着松本整理到了最后。

樱井的房间其实时常是一团糟的，但是这并不意味着他不擅长分门别类整理的工作。于是两个人合力整理的效率明显提高了不少，天还没有彻底暗下来的时候，最后一本书也终于回到了自己该在的位置上。

松本站起身来，拍拍掌心稍稍沾上了一点的资料上的油墨，提出说送樱井回家。樱井似乎是从这学期开始就从家中搬了出来，在离学校更近一些的地方租了房子开始自己居住——虽说是离学校更近一些，但是意外的是依旧和松本家顺路。

樱井当然没有拒绝。

于是时隔好几年，樱井终于又坐上了松本的后座。当年那只软绵绵的疯梨玩偶居然是还在座位上，于是樱井又像高中时代一般抱起那个黄色的抱枕，在红灯的间隙从后座向前探头，过分积极地向松本搭话。

“松本老师还记得吗，当年我就是坐在这里第一次和你告白的。”

松本透过后视镜去看樱井，后者还是那副天不怕地不怕的模样，于是如今的金发模样和当年尚且温顺的高中生忽而就重叠到了一起，熟悉又陌生的恐惧感又顺着松本的脊椎一路往上爬。他压下了胸口的什么蠢蠢欲动的东西，顺着变绿的信号灯慢慢踩下了油门。

“不记得了。”

他故作淡漠地接了一句，于是毫不意外地听到了身后的樱井发出一阵爽朗的笑声。

“没事哦，就连老师这种口是心非的地方，我也很喜欢。”

松本瞥了一眼后视镜，樱井果然还是挂着那一脸他熟悉到不行的笑容，但是这次，松本的心底里到底是控制不住地柔软成了一片。

“你知道最深切的爱总是无法出口的——你天天把喜欢挂在嘴边，证明你的喜欢也就是这个程度而已了。”

松本半带着说笑的意思回答樱井，后者于是又凑上身子来，满脸认真地回答他。

“但是老师看起来很没有安全感的样子，所以我不说的话，肯定会失去你的。”

松本一个急刹车，偏过头和樱井交换了一个短暂的亲吻。

“但是翔君，你要知道，我本就永远无法属于你。”

樱井的眼睛亮晶晶的，不知是因为反射了街边的灯光，还是因为蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽的关系，看起来又是一片星汉灿烂。

“所以我都说了，松本老师——坏人就让我来当，老师从头到尾都是无辜的。”

他沉下声音像是宣誓一般说着，又要凑上去亲吻松本，一阵肚子的鸣叫却不合时宜地打算了车内旖旎的气氛。松本愣了愣，看了一眼忽而有些不知所措的樱井，反而是很愉快地笑了起来。

“翔君要来我家吃顿晚饭吗？”

他们已经快到了樱井的住处附近，但是樱井的料理水平松本还算有些了解——在这个方面，樱井倒是一个标准的小少爷的模样，甚至是连五谷杂粮的名字都分不清，拿起刀来切水果的时候更是让看着的人提心吊胆地害怕他伤到自己的手。

樱井毫不意外地应得爽快。他本就打算在学校的食堂解决晚餐，奈何帮松本收拾资料的时间比起预计的还要长了些，于是到底是没能赶上食堂的开放时间。坐上松本的车的时候，樱井就打算着等松本离开后再去便利店买个便当解决晚餐，但是他也曾经尝过一次松本自己做的便当，于是深知便利店的便当到底是和松本做的晚饭有着天壤之别的。

于是松本顺着樱井的应声，又重新踩下了油门。

优子不在的家到底是有些空荡荡的。松本还是下意识地在开门的瞬间道了一声“我回来了”，然后在回荡起自己的声音的玄关口小幅度地偏了偏头，弯下腰在一边的鞋柜里给身后的樱井拿了一双新的室内拖。

樱井于是对着松本微微笑起来。

“老师就算知道家里没有人，也还是会说这个呢。”

他顿了顿，又补充了一句。

“——果然松本老师很害怕寂寞吧。”

松本撇撇嘴，转身想要对得知优子不在家后言辞异常大胆的樱井说一句警告，却被换好了鞋子的年轻人一个用力就从背后抱住了，热乎乎的吐息一直往他的侧颈扑，让松本控制不住地稍稍缩了缩脖子。

他权当樱井又想出了什么亲昵的新法子，于是放任对方了几秒钟，终于拍拍环在自己腰际的那双手，示意他适可而止。

很用力地环抱住他的腰际的手臂稍稍松了松，却是没有放开他的意思，反而是得寸进尺地抓住了松本的手，自手背而下扣紧了他的五指。樱井稍有些高温的掌心于是就紧紧地贴上了松本的手背，樱井身上稍稍淡化了一点的汗水味和愈发浓烈的薄荷味于是整个笼罩住了他。

松本无名指上的婚戒被紧紧地挤在两个人的指间，甚至是在樱井的指根上都留下了一个浅浅的痕迹。分外鲜明的金属的触感让松本心间一阵颤抖，他于是偏过头想要和樱井说话，却被对方抢先一步舔过了耳垂，于是他的双腿突然就一阵发软。

他勉强稳住自己的声音，拖着整个环抱住他的人走了两步。

“我是请你来吃晚饭的，不是来啃我的。”

于是那个根本不肯松开手的人忽而发出了一声做作的沮丧声，撒娇似的贴着他的耳朵开口毫无技术含量地对着他装傻。

“诶——我以为老师邀请我来你家，就是为了这个啊。”

松本想反驳什么，身后的人却自顾自地顺着他的后颈落下一串亲吻。环抱着他的手熟门熟路地就把衬衣的下摆从裤腰里扯了出来，性急地顺着下摆探进去，一路沿着腰身向上走，终于停留在了胸口，充满暗示性地按压着乳尖四周。樱井的指尖倒是比起松本的体温要低一些，于是他的指尖停留的地方不由地浮起了一层浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩，被指尖轻点过的部位却闷闷地燃起了火焰来。

松本没有压住声音，发出了一个模糊又黏腻的鼻音。

于是他明显感觉到身后的樱井隔着裤子用力地向前顶了顶腰，在肖想着些什么简直是昭然若揭——他也不讨厌樱井这种年轻人特有的性急。

于是等到樱井成功地把他压到沙发上的时候，松本的上衣已经变成了地板上的一团皱巴巴的布料，外裤松松垮垮地挂在大腿根部，樱井的左膝正好就顶着他的胯下，慢条斯理地摩擦着，一副志在必得的样子。

松本到底有些不满樱井这幅似乎一切尽在掌控之中的模样，于是他微微抬起上半身，双手环住樱井的脖子，将两个人鼻尖的距离缩小到了个位数。

“翔君，你看起来很想上我的样子。”

他学着记忆里那个台风天里樱井的语气，怀着一点小小的报复心理将直白的挑逗原样还给了樱井。后者的眼底果然如同想象的那般忽而一暗，正热烈地在他的脊背上肆意抚摸的双手都因此微微一顿。

松本趁机探直了身子，去摸沙发下的东西。稍有些发凉的小塑料瓶顺利地被他握紧在了手里，而后他借了樱井手臂的力量重新回来，顺便就把手里的东西强行塞进了樱井的掌心里，稍有些呼吸不稳地对着樱井的耳朵吹气。

“所以，给你一次机会。”

樱井展开了手，他的掌心里躺着一瓶尚未使用过的润滑剂。他猛然望向了松本。

沙发对于两个成年男性来说到底还是窄小了一些，松本被迫跪立着塌下腰，稍有些不稳地抬起了臀部。樱井就堪堪地跪在他的身后，昂扬的分身有意无意地擦过松本的大腿内侧，但是现在的他们已经没有余力在意这点小事了。

樱井的中指沾满了黏糊糊的润滑剂，试探着在穴口刺探。另一只手则是毫无章法地掌控了松本的半边臀肉，又过分坏心眼地禁止了松本自己抚慰自己的动作，七分情欲三分理智的状况让松本隐隐地有些后悔自己刚刚作出的决定。

他当然不是早有预谋要发生这场情事，只是那场台风过后，他不知怎么的就全副武装地去附近的便利店里买了润滑剂，又后知后觉地发现有什么不太对的样子，于是到头来还是只能把它们灌进了几个小瓶子里，藏进了难以被发现的角落里。

只是这会儿，勉勉强强塞进去了一整根中指的樱井自鼻腔里发出的一个低沉的声音，还有过分认真地看着他的身体的眼神，都让松本有些迟来地泛起了羞耻心。

“老师要用这里，吃下我的东西呢。”

优等生特有的语调配上毫无遮掩的情色的话语对于松本来说是一个太过巨大的刺激，樱井沿着他的尾椎骨又倒了一些发凉的粘稠的液体上去，稍稍强制性地塞进去了第二根手指。突如其来的饱胀感和明显的温度差让松本止不住地抖了抖，发出了一个闷闷的鼻音，一直发软的腰终于无力地落了下去，又被樱井眼疾手快地捞了回来。

松本发泄似的稍稍用力地夹紧了双腿，后部的扩展感却因此便得异常鲜明起来。他控制不住地收缩起肠壁来，紧紧地包裹住了樱井的两根手指，于是随着樱井的指尖的轻轻的动作，一股前所未有的微妙的快感顺着他的脊背一路爬到了大脑。

他猜樱井大概也并不好受，因为此刻在他的大腿内侧摩擦的顶端已经明显吐出了一点什么湿漉漉的东西，蹭得他的大腿内侧也一片湿润。

第三根手指，第四根手指。空虚与饱满并进的奇妙的快感一阵一阵涌上来，松本张大了嘴试图稳住呼吸，声音却止不住地发哑。他难耐地朝着樱井的方向伸出手，过分主动地往樱井的方向贴过去，身后的人显然是注意到了他的这个小动作，发出了一声带着浓重的喘息音的笑声。

“老师……看起来很想要……的样子？”

樱井说着退出了手指，于是松本发出一声意义不明的呜咽来。他并看不到樱井的样子，只是凭借着本能向后挺着腰，倒是真的误打误撞地撞到了樱井的下身，于是缓慢地蹭了蹭，讨好似的重新塌下了后腰，想表达什么显而易见。

偏偏樱井偶尔总是会露出一丝毫无意义的坏心眼来。他的呼吸比松本本也就平稳不到哪里去了，却偏偏还要坚持着扶着自己的分身在穴口打转，就是不肯进去的无意义挑逗。

“老师……想让我进去……吗？”

松本稍有些恼怒地想着樱井家的教育方法到底是出了些什么差错，到底还是抵不过一阵强过一阵的空虚感，软下声音来呢喃着樱井的名字。

“翔君……进来……狠狠地，用力地……”

他来不及说完最后一个字，就被扶着腰狠狠地贯穿了。一闪而过的撕裂般的疼痛让松本下意识地用力喘息了一声，接着又在忽而涌上来的令人满足的饱满感里发出了满意的喟叹。

从某个角度来说，樱井发育得有些过度优良了。松本一片空白的脑海里忽而冒出这么个不合时宜的念头来。

他很快就连这些都没有精力去想了。樱井的顶撞毫无章法，凭借着先天优势还能碰巧擦过几次敏感点，逼着松本的呼吸一阵急促过一阵，但是他顶弄的节奏一片凌乱，乱七八糟的快感或多或少地胡乱堆积在一起，让松本无意识间发出的呻吟声都变得一阵破碎。

囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出的啪啪的声音，两个人交织在一起的凌乱的呼吸声，还有因为抽插的动作而忽大忽小的水声，三者紧密地纠缠在一起，混合着偶尔的一声模糊的低吟，让松本一瞬间有些恍惚起来。

樱井俯下身来，光裸的胸口贴上了松本的脊背，他顶弄的节奏颓然加快了，想来是快要到了高潮。松本迷迷糊糊地伸手要去抚慰自己的分身，却又被樱井抓住了双手十指相扣，于是在一阵过分快速的顶弄之后，初尝禁果的年轻人没忍住就射在了松本的体内。

樱井正巧是抵着松本的敏感点射出来的，于是松本浑身都因此抖了抖，同样硬挺的分身也因此堪堪吐出一口透明的液体。

樱井依旧保持着紧贴松本的后背的姿势，于是两个人的心跳就这么叠到了一起，渐渐化作同一个节奏，他们的呼吸也因为这短暂的温存而稍稍平复了一些。

但是只是稍稍而已。

樱井似乎终于反应过来自己有些过度自顾自的第一次了，动作温柔地把松本拉起来，顺手抓过一个软绵绵的抱枕塞到松本的腰下，重新自正面把松本压在了沙发上。他伸手握住了松本那根尚且没有得到释放的分身，力度刚好地撸动了起来。

和两个人间的性事比起来，樱井抚慰的技术显然要好得多了，松本看着身上的年轻人咬着下唇为自己抚慰的样子，不知怎么地产生了一种仿佛在看着樱井自慰的错觉，忽而涌上来的羞耻心却让松本的分身不知廉耻地又硬了几分。

他于是哑着声音喊樱井的名字，说自己想要接吻。

樱井手上的动作顿了顿，听话地俯下身子送上了自己的嘴唇。松本伸出舌头勾住对方的舌尖，和身上的人交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻。

下一秒，松本敏锐地感觉到之前因为射精而有些疲软了的樱井的分身一点点重新挺立起来，气势昂扬地抵住了他的囊袋。

松本没来得及想明白到底是因为年轻人特有的活力还是樱井真的先天条件太过优秀，就被樱井半强制性地分开了双腿，顺着前一次欢爱的痕迹用力地进入了。

体位的变换让这一次的进入直直地顶上了最敏感的那个地方，意料之外的快感让松本无意识地挺直了后背，脑海中忽而一片空白。他的小腹落下了一滩自己的体液，射过一次的分身却因为樱井毫不留情的顶弄再次充血，不间断的快感让他无可适从地用力抓住了身下的沙发布。

樱井发出了一声故作游刃有余的轻笑，吐字间隐藏不住地喘息却把他的真实状态暴露无遗。

“松本老师……仅仅因为被进入就能高潮了吗？”

松本半闭着眼睛看着眼角被情欲蒸腾得一片樱色的人，话到嘴边又咽了下去——樱井大概还是第一次和人做爱，毫无技巧性的动作到底是被天生条件拯救了，这让松本稍有些不敢保证自己若是将这些说出来之后，看起来似乎还能再来几轮的年轻人会不会真的把他彻底榨干了——于是他自暴自弃地撇过了头，不打算再接樱井的话。

樱井大概是误把他的这个反应当成了害羞，于是满意地俯下身子来热烈地亲吻他的前胸和颈肩，最后在他的耳垂流连，过分温柔缠绵的亲吻和下身激烈的顶弄仿佛全然是两个人。

第二次的高潮终于是一起迎来的了。

樱井压着松本的腰，把精液全部射进了松本的身体里，于此同时松本也仰起了脸浑身紧绷，白色的浊液于是尽数射到了樱井的小腹上，又顺着两个人交合的地方落下来，弄得两个人的下身都是一片黏腻。

樱井用力地抱住了松本，仿佛是要和他合为一体似的。他的侧脸贴着松本的脖子，热乎乎的鼻息于是都扑到了松本的肩头。

“接下来的一年——就只是一年就好——老师可以好好地喜欢我吗？”

松本在樱井的怀抱里浑身僵硬，他迟疑良久，终于偏过头去，对上了樱井那双湿润的眼睛。

“你明明知道答案的。”

樱井把脸埋进他的颈间，半晌才吐出一句闷闷的回应。

“老师，这个回答太狡猾了。”

松本沉默良久，伸手轻抚樱井的后脑，到底还是没有开口。

在大人的世界里，喜欢和在一起，向来就是两回事。和已经彻底屈服于这个道理的他不同，尚且不懂这个道理的樱井，还在莽莽撞撞地顶撞着这一铁则。

但是如果可以，松本想，他希望樱井一辈子都不要懂得这个道理。


	7. Chapter 7

*

这年的樱花开得很早，东京几乎是在四月中旬的时候就已经迎来了樱花满开的时节。

松本并不十分喜欢春天，但是多数还是因为他并不喜欢每年春天随着漫天飞舞的花粉而准时到来的花粉症，所以在他对于春天下意识心生抗拒的同时，他并不抗拒不会引发花粉症的樱花——事实上他还是喜欢樱花的，家里的一盆富士樱的盆栽甚至是养了好些年，每年到了预计的花期的时候，他总是像个孩子似的无比期待。

过去的每年春天，松本总是会找个空闲的夜晚和优子去附近樱花盛开的地方散散步。他们并不会一路聊天，事实上比起一起散步赏花，松本总觉得他和优子之间更接近独自赏花却碰巧遇见了彼此的模式。他这么和优子说的时候，优子总是笑着说本来就是为了赏花而安排的散步，过分关注彼此才是本末倒置，于是往后两人并肩沉默赏花的模式就变得更加自然起来。

不过今年，松本就真的变成了独自赏花。

自然，他若是给樱井一个联系，对方毫无疑问就会答应他。但是松本到底是过不去自己心底里的那个坎儿，总觉得若是连这些事都和樱井挂上了钩的话，他就真的彻底逃不开樱井了。虽然这到头来，大概终究也会成为一种无力的挣扎，松本想。

樱井并不是那种因为优子不在就真的会堂堂正正一天到晚缠着松本的人，他有自己的喜好和更广大的交际圈，他的人生也从来都不是只有松本一个。

松本向来知道这一点，事实上他对此是充满感激的。他在樱井面前总是太过于被动，若是樱井一心想要与他纠缠，他缴械投降也是迟早的事情。于是松本只能寄希望于樱井主动放下那颗对于他的毫无由来的爱慕之心——他想樱井到底年轻，而年轻人总是很容易厌倦的，再加上他自己实际上是一个无趣而不解风情的人，樱井迟早有一天会失去耐心。或许某一天樱井会遇见更加适合他的人，于是往事就此化作灰烬，他们的人生路从此渐行渐远，也因此得以在海角天涯各自安好。

这天便是如此，樱井和社团的几个朋友勾肩搭背地就去唱歌了，而松本又难得的尚有空闲，于是趁着天尚未黑透就回了家，简单地解决了晚餐后颇有兴致地换上了一身绛紫色的浴衣，一路坐着电车去了皇居，去欣赏久负盛名的千鸟之渊的夜樱。

慕名而来的游客不在少数，松本沿着河边的散步路慢慢走着，四周尽是别的赏樱人们嬉笑打闹的声音，却不知怎么的就让松本有了种现世安好的安心感。天稍稍暗下来的时候游人少了不少，稍带着丝凉意的晚风吹过来，夹带着几片浅粉的樱花瓣，配上地面上顺次亮起的灯光，一时间竟是有种梦幻的美感。

松本暂且停下脚步，站在樱花树下仰起头来，望着映照在深蓝色背景里的一片浅粉色，难得地主动放空了自己的头脑。

重新唤回松本的思绪的是一个他再熟悉不过的声音，松本下意识地朝着声音传来的方向看过去，毫不意外地就看到了那个站在樱花树下的一头金发的人。

樱井朝松本的方向跑过去，稳稳地站定在松本的前面，朝他露出一个清爽的笑容。

“松本老师，晚上好。”

樱井在公众场合向来还是对他规规矩矩的，松本说不上这是好事还是坏事。一方面他自然是感谢樱井尚且懂得分寸这件事的，但是另一方面樱井的张弛有度又让他感到了更深的恐惧——樱井对他的怀抱着的恋慕之心显然并非出于一时兴起，而樱井是在知道这一切的情况下依然选择把一切都挑明的——松本无法否认自己的内心在一点点被这样的樱井占领这件事情。他甚至，已经有过那么一瞬间，想过离婚这件事了。

但是他当然不能离婚，离婚后不管是他，还是优子，又或者是樱井，都不可能像电视剧里写的那样获得解脱。那只会是另一个令他们都无处葬身的深渊。

松本小幅度地摇了摇头，把自己内心的那点毫无由来的动摇给压了下去，故作泰然地回应了樱井的问候。

“晚上好，翔君。”

天已经暗了下来，于是樱井眼底映出来的那片夜樱变得愈发清晰起来。他身后悬挂着的一盏纸灯笼自顾自绽放着粉色的光芒，从松本的角度看过去，就仿佛樱井的周身晕开了一圈光芒一般，连他的发尾也变成了浅浅的粉金色，看起来像极了一个不真实的美好梦境。

樱井对着松本弯下眼睛笑起来，看起来乖巧又可爱。

“松本老师一个人在这里赏樱吗——明明特意穿了浴衣？”

千鸟之渊的夜樱很是美丽，但是毕竟已经到了晚上，往来的赏花人们渐渐都看不清彼此的模样了，于是樱井的语气明显变得轻松了起来。

松本并不打算就这么顺着樱井的意思走，他眨眨眼睛，假装完全没有读透樱井话中的意思的样子。

“你们年轻人已经不允许我们大叔难得心血来潮打扮自己了吗？”

樱井的语气于是轻飘飘地软了下来。

“松本老师，你明明知道我不是这个意思。”

樱井故作垂头丧气的模样，于是他的嘴唇无意识地嘟起来了一些，他吸吸鼻子，一双亮晶晶的眼睛极其无辜地看着松本，看起来像极了一只向主人撒娇讨好的大金毛。

松本于是笑了起来，他伸手拍了拍大金毛的脑袋，哄孩子似的放柔了声音。

“但是你不觉得偶遇才比较浪漫吗？”

樱井眨了眨眼睛，伸手抓住了松本的手腕，稍显强硬地把放在自己头顶上的手拿下来，趁着夜色朦胧，在松本的手背上落下了一个轻柔的亲吻。

“那接下来的路，我可以和老师一起走吗？”

樱井提出请求的语气像极了标准的绅士，但是他完全不肯松开松本的手腕，这让他的语气里多了一丝控制不住的强势。

松本叹口气，用另一只手覆上樱井的手，总算是解放了自己的右手。

“就算我不答应你，你也还是会跟着我一起走的，不是吗？”

樱井故作乖巧地偏了偏头，对着松本笑得一脸甜蜜。

“但是老师也不会拒绝我的，不是吗？”

赏花人变得愈发少了起来，松本和樱井肩并着肩，走在落满了樱花瓣的小路上。他们靠得很近，垂在身侧的手背于是时不时地擦过彼此的，他们假装无事发生的模样，却下意识地朝着彼此的方向又靠近了一些。

迎面忽而吹过一阵风来，卷起一阵浅粉色的樱花雨。樱井伸长了手臂去接花瓣，却是毫不意外的落得一场空。松本站在一边，看着樱井忽然孩子气爆发的模样，不由地微微扬起唇角来。

“松本老师，你先别动。”

风已经停了，樱井忽而转过身来看着松本，自顾自地给松本下了指令，又自顾自地伸手抚过松本的发间。

松本下意识地绷紧了身体，樱井却是很快就放下了手，似乎是完全没有觉察松本那转瞬即逝的紧张似的，在松本的眼前摊开了左手。

樱井的掌心躺着一片浅粉色的花瓣，想来是刚刚无意间落到了松本的发上。

松本微微俯下身，对着樱井掌心的花瓣轻轻吹了一口气，于是花瓣又轻飘飘地自樱井的掌心落下，在空中画出了一个温柔的弧线，然后静静地落到了地上。

他们相对无言地望着花瓣落地，而后樱井重新打破两个人之间的寂静。

“说起来，松本老师——刚刚我拿花瓣的时候，你绝对在期待着点什么吧。”

松本下意识便摇了头，樱井也不强迫他，皱皱鼻子，复又回到松本的身侧，伴着他继续向前走。

他们的距离变得更加近了一些，手背和手背几乎是完全贴到了一起。松本后知后觉地想要稍稍拉开些距离，却被樱井绕过手背，用力地扣住了五指。正好不远处走来一对情侣模样的人，松本下意识地就想要挣开樱井的手，却被更加用力地握住了。

松本侧过头去想要和樱井讲道理，后者却只是沉默着，全然没有要松开手的意思。

他们终于和那对情侣擦肩而过了，所幸，沉浸在自己的世界里的两个人完全没有发现松本和樱井的异样。他们稍稍侧身，礼节性地为彼此都让出了更宽敞一些的空间，而后向着不同的方向越走越远。

这会儿四下已经没有行人了，于是樱井的声音闷闷地响了起来。

“松本老师，天已经黑了，没有人会看到我们的——所以我们可以不松开手吗？”

松本一瞬间有些判断不出这是请求，还是樱井惯用的套着请求的语气的命令。但是不管是哪一个，松本叹了口气，用力地反握住了樱井的手，他还是拒绝不了樱井。

“只有这一次哦。”

樱井的脚步于是变得更加轻快了起来。

*

这年的黄金周气温变化得厉害，简直像是把一年四季全部揉进了一天之内一样。

松本自诩已经做好了万全的准备，但到底还是没能抵挡住无孔不入的病毒，在连休结束后的第一个礼拜就光荣地成为了流感病毒的俘虏。

坚持带病上课到底还是对学生的不负责，松本喝完了据说是对感冒最有效的药，带着浓重的鼻音请完假又坚持发完了今日停课的邮件，然后软绵绵地躺回到了床上，任感冒药的副作用一点一点模糊他的意识，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

再醒来的时候体温倒是真的降下去了不少，松本迷迷糊糊地伸手想去拿枕边的手机看时间，摸了两把却都是空空如也，于是借着一点睡意肆无忌惮地发出了一个埋怨似的鼻音，整个人软绵绵地在床上蠕动了两下，试图往枕头的方向凑过去一点。

于是卧室门口忽而传来了一声熟悉的轻笑声。

松本用一片混沌的脑子努力思考了一下，回忆起自己在连休的时候抵不过樱井的纠缠，把家门的密码告诉了樱井这件事，又想着自己在樱井面前失态早不止一次两次了，于是干脆自暴自弃地继续往枕头的方向挪过去。

于是门口的人似乎是朝他走了过来，没等松本反应过来，他就被身后的人强制性地翻了个身，好不容易挪过去的那几公分路程瞬间就成为无用功。

松本发出一个闷闷的鼻音，仗着自己是病人，满脸委屈地朝着自己的学生撒娇。

“唔翔君……不要随便进别人卧室啊。”

樱井一脸好笑地看着自己因为偏高的体温而面色发红的老师。

“松本老师，你发烧后居然会撒娇的吗——这也太可爱了。”

松本吸吸鼻子，他的呼吸还是不太顺畅，于是说起话来时候的鼻音变得异常明显。

“不可以对老师说可爱这个词哦。”

樱井笑了起来。

“松本老师你真的一点都没有变呢，你从前就不让我说你可爱，可是老师——”

樱井俯下身来，捧住松本的脸颊。樱井的掌心比他的侧脸要凉一些，被偏高的体温折磨得有些难受的人于是主动地在低温的掌心蹭了蹭，发出了一个满意的哼唧声。

“你就是很可爱啊。”

松本不想，也事实上并没有那么多力气和樱井就这些毫无意义的小事继续纠缠。他勉为其难地原谅了樱井的这点不听话，伸手揪住樱井的衣角，问他怎么不去学校，反而跑来这里。

樱井一脸理所当然。

“没有什么事比起松本老师更重要的了——而且老师看起来很不会照顾自己的样子。”

松本懒懒地放下了手，在床上又蠕动了一下，找了个还没有被自己的体温捂热的位置才重新安定下来。

“翔君看起来也根本不会照顾人吧。”

樱井挠挠后脑勺，到底毫不羞愧地承认了，然后又换上了一脸严肃。

“那老师你想听实话吗？”

松本不理他，反正这时候不管他回答什么，樱井想必都会自顾自说下去了——而且连内容都能猜出个七七八八。

樱井跪到了床上，于是松本身边的床垫顺着樱井的动作陷下去了一点。松本扭着身子看樱井，任由樱井俯下脸来，在他的额头落下一个冰凉的亲吻——这小子来之前显然是吃过冰淇淋了，松本恨恨地想着。

“我只是想见老师了而已，所以就来了。”

樱井不擅长告白这件事松本早就知道了，总归都是直白得不行的情话，没有一点日本人该有的委婉的浪漫表达。虽然他就吃这一套，松本不情不愿地承认，要不是樱井连续不断的直球，或许他根本不至于一路被动到这个地步。

松本撇撇嘴。

“那你见到了，现在可以回去上课了吗？”

樱井毫不犹豫地摇了摇头，他得寸进尺地躺在了松本身边，很用力地抱住了松本尚且有些过度温暖的身体。

“我还想抱着老师不松开。”

松本叹了口气。感冒药的副作用和还没有退干净的热度让他浑身无力，于是他只能任由樱井抱着自己，一阵昏昏沉沉的睡意又重新爬了上来。

“到时候……拿不到学分可不要来找我哭哦……”

樱井的手臂紧了紧，已经彻底成为成年人的低音在松本的耳边温柔地绽放。

“留级的话，还可以和老师多相处整整一年呢。”

松本回应了一个黏糊糊的鼻音，他已经放弃了思考，在樱井身上清爽又明媚的气息包围里又一次沉沉睡去。

再醒来的时候就是下午了。

松本出了一身汗，体温已经回到了正常的状态，体温的正常化和过分充足的休息让他的头脑都似乎变得更加清醒了一些。

于是这会儿松本才得以重新审视自己现在的状态。他事实上并不太记得自己在上午时候都说了些什么又做了些什么，总之现在他正被樱井整个抱在怀里，只要稍稍一抬头就能看见樱井那张五官精致的面容，而樱井的体温则隔着两个人身上算不得太厚的布料源源不断地分明地传达给他。

明明因为生病而头脑混沌的人是松本，这会儿反而是樱井睡得正香。

松本于是偷偷地仰起脸来，看着樱井那张安稳的睡脸。他忽而想起了自己刚认识樱井的时候的那些事情来。

高中时代的樱井身上有着他的影子，桀骜不驯，不愿就这么服从于既定的规则。只是和真的敢想敢做的樱井不同，松本到底是在过往的岁月里被一点一点磨平了棱角，他所有年少的意气风发和放荡不羁，都已经彻底成为了名为回忆的过往。

于是樱井身上的光芒在他眼里变得愈发耀眼起来。他拒绝不了这样耀眼的光芒，就像他始终在怀念着过往的自己一样，樱井有如他年少时代的理想，自信十足又不容置疑，若是从前的松本少年遇见了如今了樱井，大概已经毫无骨气地彻底成为了他的俘虏了。

不，即便是如今的松本，也到底是一步一步走向樱井的营地里了。松本想。只是成人世界特有的条条框框让他束手束脚，他于是只能始终挣扎着，却不知是为了挣脱这些束缚而挣扎，还是为了摆脱诱惑而挣扎。

樱井在睡梦中发出了一个模糊的鼻音，连带着抱着他的双臂又用力地紧了紧，一只手无意识地一遍一遍抚过松本后脑的头发，动作轻柔却又执着，想来是做了一个什么好梦。

希望梦里是他，松本想着，又用力摇了摇头。希望梦里不是他，这样他们才能一步一步搀扶着彼此走出如今他们深陷的泥潭，然后重新踏上坚硬的地面。

松本稍稍动了动身子，试图改变一下两个人的姿势。奈何樱井抱着他的双臂是用了力的，只是轻轻的挣扎并不能改变多少，最多不过是让松本整个人又稍稍向上走了一些，于是终于变成了和樱井面对面的姿势。

这几乎还是松本第一次在至近的距离如此认真地观察樱井的睡脸。

樱井对他向来是笑着的，于是松本几乎都要忘记樱井收敛笑容的时候天生有些不怒自威的模样了。不过这一点上，松本自己也是。他生得一副过分立体的五官，于是仅仅是面无表情的时候，都带着些生人勿进的气息，但是他偏偏还是爱笑的，笑起来像极了甜腻腻的草莓炼乳奶昔，甜得让人整颗心都能软下来。

——松本自己当然不至于这样形容自己，这是樱井在某个晚上咬着他的耳朵对他说的，听得他周身都泛起一层浅浅的玫瑰色，然后自暴自弃地被卷进了名为樱井的漩涡里。

不过还是有一些不一样的，松本想。樱井哪怕是面带笑容的时候，都能够给人以极强的威慑力，没有人能够抵抗住这样的压迫感，他自己当然也不行。从这个意义上说，樱井是一个无论做什么似乎都能成功的人，就像他轻轻松松就已经攻陷了松本的心理壁垒一样，但是换个角度来说，樱井把自己的这种天生的能力用来诱惑一个已婚的男人，事实上是有些大材小用的。商人，或是政治家，再或者是别的什么更加高高在上的职业，似乎都能够有所成就。

松本盯着樱井的脸，止不住地胡思乱想着。

于是樱井睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是这么一幕。他的老师安安静静地躺在他的怀抱里，毫不避讳地直直地望着他的眼睛，两个人的鼻尖靠得很近，于是热乎乎的吐息就交织到了一起，彼此的唇齿之间都染上了对方的气息。

樱井哑着嗓子，带着一丝藏不住的笑意喊了一声松本。

“老师，你偷看我被发现了哦。”

松本面不改色地回应了他。

“我这是光明正大地在看你——何况你抱得这么紧，我根本没有别的选择吧。”

樱井挑挑眉。

“看来老师已经完全找回精神了呢。”

他毫不客气地就要去亲松本，后者笑着象征性地偏了偏头，然后就乖乖地闭上了眼睛承受这个半是一时兴起的亲吻。

松本在亲吻的间隙很愉快似的笑了起来，屈起膝盖顶了顶樱井的胯下，调侃说现在的年轻人果然还是精力旺盛。于是樱井难得地害了羞似的，稍稍拉开一点和松本的距离，结结巴巴地解释说这只是睡醒后的正常生理现象。

樱井偶尔冒出来的这种天然和小孩子气可爱得不行，松本咬着下唇轻笑着，伸手打算帮对方解决一下，却被樱井一下子抓住了手腕。

“老师还是好好休息吧。”

樱井翻身从床上起来，和松本说了声借用一下卫生间就熟门熟路地拐了进去，松本于是也慢吞吞地从床上起来，懒洋洋地斜靠在卫生间的外门框上，隔着一扇门锲而不舍地试图调戏门里那个今天格外可爱的大学生。

“呐，翔君，你现在是在想着我的脸自行解决吗——明明我就在门外哦。”

卫生间里一片安静，半晌，樱井闷闷的声音才重新响起来。

“松本老师，你信不信等你感冒好了，我能做得你下不了床。”

*

暑假前夕，樱井租的公寓房的空凋突然坏了。修缮预约到了三天之后，但是东京的夏季，没有空调是万万无法熬过整整三天的，于是他满脸可怜地给松本打了电话，然后堂堂正正地暂时搬进了松本家里。

松本家里有两间卧室，他与优子共同的主卧和另一间为了像樱井这样突然来借宿的不速之客准备的客用卧室，樱井于是被松本和他的行李一起打包扔进了客用卧室里。樱井一脸委屈地对松本撒娇说自己也想睡大床，并且举起右手对天发誓说自己绝对不是因为想对松本动手动脚而想进的主卧。

“因为如果真的想发生点什么的话，沙发也完全没有问题啊。”

樱井满脸认真地补充了一句，被松本随手捞起一个沙发上的抱枕准确地砸了满脸。

他们之间的性事不算太少，尤其是优子离开后樱井每每以各种理由来拜访的时候，大多数都会以一场酣畅淋漓的性事结尾。而这其中的大部分，又都是并无预谋只是因为一个随性的亲吻而开始的干柴烈火，于是沙发反而就成为了他们最常做爱的地方——在某段时期里，松本甚至还因为频繁地把沙发套送去干洗，而和干洗店的店员混了个脸熟。

松本并不避讳这件事情，毕竟到了如今这个地步，他确实是不可能再把责任全部推到樱井身上了，但是即便如此，听到樱井毫不遮掩地提起来的时候，松本还是觉得脸颊一阵发烫。

不过樱井自然只是在开玩笑的，因为下一秒他已经抓住了抱枕，嬉笑着对松本道了个歉，然后动作利落地就把自己的行李摊了一地。

松本斜倚在门口，问樱井晚上想吃点什么。后者认真地思考了一会儿，摊摊手说只要是松本做的，他什么都愿意吃。刻意加强了的大义凛然似的语气让松本咬着下唇轻笑了起来，然后转身往厨房走，去研究冰箱里还有什么食材。

于是这天的晚饭就是简简单单的烤鱼配味增汤加白米饭。

松本对自己的厨艺还算有信心，但是樱井那张仿佛是吃到了什么山珍海味似的脸还是让他的心里止不住地漫起一片雀跃。

文学部的孩子们自己咋咋呼呼地搞过一个什么“最想XXX” 系列的投票，内容五花八门，什么样的都有，松本也无意间被自己的学生们科普过一些。大部分的投票他早都不记得了，但是偏偏樱井占据了榜首的那个“最想做饭给他吃的男生”他倒是记忆深刻。

那天正好下课早了些，于是松本闲来无事和自己的学生们聊天，还是一年级的小女生于是满脸认真地向他解释说因为樱井无论吃什么都是很香的的样子，能让做饭的人收获加倍的成就感。那会儿松本只是发出了一个不置可否的鼻音，笑着说果然樱井还是很有人气的，连吃饭的样子都被人当做萌点来赞美了，倒是收获了一片年轻的女孩子们的赞同。

“松本老师您可能不知道，好多人选您的课根本不是因为对文学感兴趣，只是因为樱井前辈一定会来听您的课而已——当然了，我是因为喜欢您才选的。”

女孩子特有的高声调让她不管说什么都仿佛在撒娇一般，松本于是低下头微微一笑。

“没事呀，就算你们是因为他选的我的课，我也不会因此就给你们打低分的。”

女孩子也跟着笑起来。

“才没有啦——而且樱井前辈是公认的追不到的云端之人。”

这倒是和松本认知中的樱井有些不同，于是他下意识地挑挑眉，发出了一个疑问的鼻音。正是喜欢这些事情的年级的女孩子于是稍有些神秘似的压低了声音，把自己听说过的传言告诉松本。

“据说三年级的好多前辈都向樱井前辈告白过，但是都被拒绝了，说是自己已经有了正在交往的人——但是根本没有人见过樱井前辈传说中的女朋友。”

另一个女孩子也凑过来补充了一句。

“就是就是——明明樱井前辈除了上课踢球就是在研究室里待着吧。”

突然想起这点事情来，松本无意中露出了一个温柔的笑容，被樱井眼尖地捕捉到了，于是那个嘴里还塞着饭的人稍有些口齿不清地问松本怎么了。

松本看着面前腮帮子鼓鼓的啮齿类动物似的樱井，笑容变得愈发灿烂起来。

“就是想起你的后辈说你是追不到的云端之人，还说你超级有人气。”

樱井伸长了脖子，努力把嘴里的东西咽了下去，然后眼睛亮亮地望着松本。

“我以为老师知道我很受欢迎这件事呀。”

故作自负的语气让松本小声笑了出来，他隔着桌子，直直地对上了樱井的视线。

“我可不觉得你是什么高岭之花啊。”

樱井挠挠后脑勺，对着松本扬起一张耀眼的笑脸来。

“因为我喜欢你呀——松本老师，你是不是只是想听这个了才故意提起这件事的？”

松本吸吸鼻子，他居然是没法干干脆脆地否认这一点，于是他干脆主动转移了话题。

“比起那个，明天早上吃西式早餐哦。”

樱井一双眼睛亮晶晶的。

“松本老师，你在害羞吗？”

松本撇撇嘴让樱井不要把自己当成青春期的小女生对待，然后就被樱井忽然站起身来，隔着一张桌子的距离亲吻了唇角，松本笑着推开了樱井。

“吃饭的时候不要瞎亲人，你们年轻人真的太自由了。”

樱井于是乖乖地坐了回去，乖巧地沉默了三秒钟，又故作满脸认真地开了口。

“那我吃完饭后，可以亲老师吗？”

松本往嘴里塞了一大口米饭，于是吐字变得模模糊糊起来。

“这种事情不要问我。”

他们当然还是分开睡的。

两个人并排坐在沙发上看完了一个还算有趣的综艺节目，然后并排站在卫生间的镜子前刷了牙，就各自进了自己的房间去休息——虽然那之前，樱井到底是成功骗到了一个晚安吻。

松本不愿意和樱井一起睡觉事实上还有些别的原因。他知道自己有直至今日都没有完全消失的起床气，自然他也知道樱井大概并不会在意这点小事情，但是他总归还是不想把自己过度孩子气的这一面展现给樱井看。

当然有些事情永远只能是想想。

两个人嘻嘻哈哈的闹到了有些晚，于是第二天的松本成功地无视了自己定好的闹钟，在闹钟声里过分烦躁地用被子捂住了自己的脑袋，毫无意义地哼唧了几声试图和尽职的闹钟抗衡。

没能唤醒松本的闹钟却是成功唤醒了与他一墙之隔的樱井。

其实这么说也不太准确，事实上樱井在闹钟响起之前就已经醒了过来，只是完全没有停歇的闹钟声让他彻底清醒了而已。

持续了好几分钟都没有停下来的闹钟声让樱井隐约猜到了隔壁发生的事情，于是他轻手轻脚地推开了松本的卧室门走进去，看着床上那个把自己裹成了一个茧子的人，有些失笑地伸手捞起地上的闹钟按掉了声音，然后走到人形茧的边上，对着大概是脑袋的那个位置哄孩子似的开了口。

“松本老师，天亮了哦。”

松本闷闷的声音从被子下面传出来，然后连人带被子蠕动了几下，总算是勉勉强强露出了一张脸来。他的头发被自己蹭得一片凌乱，乱七八糟地贴在他的脸上或者自由自在地翘在空气里，倒是和那张因为没睡醒而有些委屈的表情完美匹配了。

“翔君……”

松本口齿不清地喊了一声樱井的名字，终于扯掉了身上的被子，抓着樱井的手从床上坐了起来，然后乖乖地踩着拖鞋一路走去卫生间洗漱。

早饭还是松本做的，介于他给樱井下了死命令，不允许他靠近厨房。

于是这会儿两个人并排坐在餐桌边上，一人啃着一块涂了满满的黄油的烤吐司，有一句没一句地在晨间新闻的背景音中聊着天。

“松本老师不擅长早起比我想象的还要严重一些啊。”

松本拿起手上还没有咬过的吐司半强制性地就塞进了樱井的嘴里。

“这么大的人了还有起床气真是对不起哦。”

松本稍有些没好气的语调引得樱井扑哧一声笑了起来，他扭过头来很认真地盯着松本看了一会儿，语气真挚地回答了他。

“但是老师被我一叫就乖乖地起床了啊——起床气不算很严重吧。”

松本当然不会无聊到把优子告诉自己的他的起床气小趣事原封不动地告诉樱井，他乐得顺着樱井给出的台阶就走了下来。

“那毕竟也是成年人了，总不能自己和自己在床上怄半个小时的气吧。”

樱井又笑了起来，早晨的阳光正好照在他的金发上，让他耀眼得像是另一个小太阳。

“这样就像和老师同居了一样呢，好舍不得离开。”

松本敲了敲小太阳的脑袋。

“你一天到晚都在想些什么不着边际的东西啦。”

樱井一双干干净净的眼睛直直地望着松本。

“是在想老师呀——还有和老师在一起的未来。”

松本愣了愣，忽而转过了脸去。

“翔君，优子她——暑假会回来东京的。”

樱井于是忽而沉默了下来，半晌，他终于又对着松本扬起了笑脸。

“我不会打扰你和优子老师的，所以不要担心。”

松本转过身在，在樱井的侧额落下一个轻柔的亲吻。

“对不起，翔君。”


	8. Chapter 8

*

优子回东京已经是盛夏时节的事情了，她显然是在长崎度过了一段很充实的日子，于是并没有在暑假开始的时候就着急着回来。

松本自然还是去了东京站接她。小半年没见，优子似乎是更加消瘦了一些，于是眼角的细纹变得愈发明显起来。她朝着松本挥手，端着一张高中老师特有的温柔的笑脸，倒是没看出几分久别重逢的喜悦来。

松本笑起来，接过优子手里的小行李箱，笑着打趣说一点都没有小别胜新婚的感觉，不知怎么的还有点遗憾。

于是优子也很爽朗地笑了起来。

不知是不是这半年受到了九州的影响，松本总觉得优子的举止间多了几分外向的活泼感。他不好说自己是更喜欢优子从前的模样还是如今的模样，但是他总归是不可抑制地想起了樱井身上阳光明媚的感觉。优子与樱井完全是不同的类型，一个偏好低调，一个光芒耀眼，在认识樱井之前，松本一度以为自己最好的归宿就是与一位沉稳大方的大家闺秀共度一生，但是樱井简直像是一场过分任性的龙卷风，不由分说地就把他卷进了一个他从未涉足过的世界里。

优子回来当然不是单纯为了和松本体验“小别胜新婚”的。她在长崎教的也是高三的学生，暑假过后的秋季学期显然会忙得不可开交，于是这一趟回东京加起来总共也不过半个月出头，主要任务还是为了盂兰盆节的扫墓。

优子是一个彻头彻尾的标准的日本人，当然松本事实上也是，于是他们向来重视这类传统的习俗，每年的盂兰盆节都不会忘记要好好祭祖。他们至今结婚九年有余，还真的就从未漏掉过一年的盂兰盆节。

回去的路上优子坐在副驾驶上，笑着说不知道是不是自己太久没有见到松本，总觉得松本比起从前似乎还要容光焕发一些了。

“我都要怀疑你是不是在这半年里找到自己的第二春了。”

优子倒是不忌讳把这种事情当成玩笑说出来，松本想大概也是因为优子确实从未想过他会有背叛婚姻的那一天。于是他握着方向盘的手不觉地用了力，勉勉强强挤出了一个看似轻松的笑容。

“哪有人会看得上一个快四十岁的大叔啦。”

托樱井的福，松本想，自己竟然到了这个年纪主动学会了曾经被自己所不齿的谎话连篇。

优子自然权当他是在跟着气氛开玩笑，于是偏过头来继续笑。

“你的学生可不是这么想的。”

优子指的自然是松本教过的那些年轻的女孩子们，还是松本三十岁刚出头时候的事情了，松本研究室里有个三年级的女孩子执着地和松本告了白，被拒绝了两次后似乎还是没有死心，偷偷打探了松本的行动模式，在假日里又“偶遇”好些次松本，直到后来有一次迎面撞上了和优子一起出门买东西的松本。

那算是一场不大不小的闹剧了，女孩子不顾满脸诧异的优子，稍有些咄咄逼人地问松本为什么不能喜欢自己，松本啼笑皆非地望着太过大胆的女孩子，伸手揽住了优子的肩膀。

“如你所见，我已经结婚了，并且短期内没有发展一段婚外情的想法。”

优子呆滞了两秒钟，小声笑起来，伸手拍了拍松本的脑袋。

“哪有人当着自己妻子的面说自己会不会发展婚外情这种事的啦。”

松本偏过头去，对着优子撒娇似地笑。

“所以我都说了我没有这个想法啊。”

总之那场闹剧在松本和优子过分默契的刻意表现中仓惶收场，女孩子总算是彻底远离了松本的日常生活，优子大概也就是那个时候便开始把松本会不会出轨这件事情当成一个小小的玩笑话在说。

身边的友人得知这个之后，还一度揶揄说敢把这种敏感话题当梗玩的夫妻，要不就是爱得死去活来的，要不就是虚假的表面夫妻，他们显然不属于后一种，还被松本下了狠手敲了两下脑袋说不会说话就不要乱说，优子就全程在边上看着两个三十好几的大男人小孩子气地打打闹闹，自顾自笑得开心。

但是到如今，事实证明无论是多么荒谬的事情，只要有一丝合理性，就难免一语成谶。

松本自然没法把全部的事情都告诉优子，樱井本身还是一个不安定因素，他不能也不可能如此突兀地就这么和盘托出。

松本直直地望着正前方的路，假装无意地接了优子的话。

“你又知道了——我自己都不知道呢，这个时代还有年轻人不嫌弃我这样的。”

优子假装认真地思考了两秒钟，露出了一个看起来有七八分真挚的笑容。

“比如——樱井同学？”

从优子嘴里出现樱井的名字不是什么太罕见的事情，樱井是颇为罕见的同时是他们两个人的学生的人，过去又确实和他们的生活圈几乎有半数重叠，于是他们的对话中确实偶尔会出现樱井的名字。

只是顺着这个话题突然出现的樱井的名字，到底还是让松本猛地踩了一脚刹车。

好在不远处的信号灯此刻正好变成了红色，松本没怎么费力就糊弄了过去，优子于是自顾自地接续说了下去。

“他不是从前就说你有偶像潜质么？”

松本于是发出了一个转了好几个弯的鼻音，总算是从记忆深处拉扯出了自己初次见到樱井时候的场景，规规矩矩的学生制服也没能彻底掩盖住他骨子里已有的桀骜不驯，小少年隔着几米的距离远远地望着他，然后对着优子说“老师的丈夫长了一张偶像一样的脸呢”。

松本不知道当时的樱井是不是已经开始计划起后来的这么多事情了，但是不管怎么说，当年的他是从没想到自己会有朝一日和樱井如此纠缠不清的。

“他们这个年纪的孩子不就是喜欢过度夸张吗？”

松本掩饰似的带过了话题，优子于是也没有继续说下去，转而讲起了自己在长崎的那些经历。

绿灯了，松本缓缓踩下了油门，开往熟悉的方向。

优子回来一周左右后就到了盂兰盆节，他们还是按照惯例换了在正式场合才会穿的和服，带上了死去的祖母据说年轻时候最喜欢的玫瑰花香的线香，特意在距离灵园一站路的地方就下了车，两个人并肩走过去。

扫墓的习俗似乎近来在年经人中已经明显落寞了，他们乘电车的时候一路上都是些打扮得漂漂亮亮的年轻人们，他们三五成群地在几大商区附近的车站下了车，想必只是把盂兰盆节的假期作为了普普通通的暑假来看待。

对此，松本是稍有些遗憾的。不过他所遗憾的，比起传统文化的流失，倒是更接近于对共同扫墓这种颇具有传承意义的行为的减少的遗憾。

说到底，生与死就是贯穿人类一生的两大主题。有生离死别的苦痛，也有不求同日生只愿同日死的海誓山盟，因为是无论如何都战胜不了的东西，于是在死生面前的人类总是分外渺小无力的，而松本偏偏就对这种渺小着迷极了。

世人都是活着的，但是却也因此在有意无意之间表达着对于死亡的无比敬重。无论生前如何，死后能够依旧躺进同一个墓穴的大抵都是相伴一生的爱人，而同样的，被允许一起参拜家族的祖先的，也还是彼此宣誓过要相伴一生的爱人。两个人在先祖的坟墓前虔诚地弯下腰的模样，就像是在举行一场神圣的仪式，那一瞬间的生死交织在一起，于是迸发出来的浪漫感总是让松本不由地心颤。

每一年的盂兰盆节，每一次的扫墓，都像是一次庄严的宣誓——宣誓相伴一生。

今年，松本站在优子身后几步路的地方，稍稍眯起眼睛，看着身着绀色和服的优子在坟墓前虔诚地弯下腰的模样，心里的不安忽然泛滥开来。

松本知道自己的不安源自何处，但是他到底只能暗嘲自己的优柔寡断。他想自己或许永远鼓不起勇气与樱井并肩来到这里，开诚布公地对着自己的先祖说自己爱上了一个年轻的同性，但是另一方面，他也无法从名为樱井翔的这场风暴中抽身出来，甚至是自欺欺人地始终以近乎撒娇的姿态避开了做出抉择的那一瞬间。

从这一点来说，樱井比起他要强韧得多。樱井始终没有逼迫他做出选择，甚至是努力收敛起自己的独占欲，只为顺应他的软弱不堪。松本想起那张明媚得如同一个小太阳般的脸，疼痛和柔软一起在他的心间铺展开来。

他强逼着自己专心告祭完先祖，和优子一路沉默着回到了家中。他想聪慧如优子，大概早就已经察觉到了他今天控制不住的失态了，但是她特有的温柔让她选择了视而不见，这却又让松本的心里一阵难耐。

放在桌上的手机振动了起来，松本无意识地瞥了一眼屏幕，急急地删掉了消息提示。

是樱井发来的消息。

“我最羡慕优子老师的，大概就是她能和你一起光明正大地站在坟前，一起双手合十吧。”

说来，樱井的备注已经在数个月前被松本改成了简简单单的单个汉字，于是他便永远位于以五十音顺排列的联系人列表的第一位了。

“嵐”。

这是一场他再也躲不开的暴风雨。

*

盂兰盆的假期结束一个多礼拜后，优子就收拾东西准备回长崎了。

离开的那天松本送优子去东京站的路上，意外地遇见了似乎刚刚和朋友从镰仓游玩回来的樱井。据本人所说在镰仓玩了整整五天的樱井，确实是比起松本记忆里的模样要黑了不少，于是在优子眼里简直是彻底判若两人了。

优子对着樱井很温柔地笑起来，反倒是弄得樱井有些不好意思似的，比划着解释说都是二十来岁的男孩子，难免有那么一两天忘记防晒，顿了顿还补了一句说自己这只是夏季限定肤色，等到了秋天就会回到从前的样子了，引得松本忍不住吐槽了两句。

于是这天的送别就莫名其妙地变成了松本和樱井两个人一起站在检票口外，和优子挥手道别后，又一起上了松本的车，一路往家里开。

樱井向来不是什么省油的灯。他坐在副驾驶上，一脸认真地问松本说优子刚刚走了没几分钟他们就这样会不会显得太饥渴了，引得松本差点踩错油门和刹车，然后满脸严肃地警告樱井说开玩笑也要有个限度。

樱井撇撇嘴，故作委屈地看着松本。

“整个盂兰盆节我都把你让给优子老师了，现在稍稍过一下嘴瘾都不行吗？”

松本总是拿撒娇的樱井没有办法，于是他分神瞥了一眼樱井，后者倒是笑得一脸大方，这让他稍稍松了口气，语调于是软了下来。

“你要什么时候才能学会放弃呢？”

樱井愣了愣，转头看向了窗外，沉默良久，终于闷闷地应了声。

“我不会放弃喜欢你这件事的，松本老师——但是你随时都可以把我推开。”

夏天的阳光太过刺眼了，松本微微蹙起眉心，轻叹了一口气。

“你大可以再骄傲一些。”

樱井依旧看着窗外。他把整张脸都贴在了玻璃窗上，玻璃窗被阳光晒得有些发烫，紧贴皮肤的触感有些奇妙。

“骄兵必败的道理我还是懂的，松本老师。”

樱井身上天生的骄傲和在这件事情上的过度卑微总是让松本倍感不知所措。他想自己始终在恃宠而骄，但是樱井放任着他的任性，这让他愈发肆无忌惮却又心怀不安。他想自己迟早要推开樱井，在一切变得不可挽回之前，但是在那之前，他自私地想要为自己留下足够供他抱着回忆度过余生的东西。

松本握着方向盘的手紧了紧，又缓缓地松开。车转过一个街角，松本忽而开口转变了话题。

“翔君，回家前先陪我去买个洗发水吧。”

樱井转过头来，对着松本笑了起来。

“松本老师，你这是突然想通了吗？”

松本趁着一个短暂的红灯，探过身子去在樱井的唇角留下了一个带着点咖啡味的亲吻。

“只是洗发水用完了而已。”

大概因为还是正午时分，这会儿超市里的人并不多。

松本推着一个大大的购物车，樱井就站在他的身边，陪着他一起在超市里漫无目的地走着，不一会儿购物车里就多出了一堆不知什么时候放进去的零食和饮料。

路过冰柜的时候，樱井左手一盒抹茶味冰淇淋杯，右手一袋香草味冰淇淋泡芙，问松本喜欢吃哪一种口味的冰淇淋。

松本吸吸鼻子，伸长了手臂从樱井身后的冰柜里捞出来一盒榛子可可味冰棍。

“冰淇淋我只吃巧克力味的哦。”

樱井笑得眯起了眼睛。

“老师，你是在对我撒娇吗？”

松本笑得甜蜜。

“是希望你能多了解我一点。”

他们到底还是没有买冰淇淋，介于他们终于想起来来超市的真正目的，两个人总算是走出了零食点心的区域，照着悬挂下来的指示牌一路走到了生活用品卖场。这里比起刚才还要更加寂寞一些，放眼望去尽是摆放得整整齐齐的各种瓶瓶罐罐，却是连一个店员的身影都没有。

松本有惯用牌子的洗发露，樱井也知道这一点——他在松本家借宿的那些日子，总是毫不介意地就借用了松本的洗发露，于是那些天樱井的身上总是带着和松本更加相似的香味，还被研究室的后辈笑着打趣问他是不是憧憬松本，于是特意选用了一样牌子的生活用品。

那时候樱井就眯起眼睛来笑，然后一脸神秘地说这是个人隐私，被后辈嗤之以鼻。

于是这会儿樱井熟练地伸手拿起了那个粉色瓶子的洗发露要往购物车里放。

樱井第一次发现松本用的是花香型的洗发露的时候还笑过他说松本的本质实在是个小少女，连洗发露都要选在女性中颇有人气的香型，被松本气鼓鼓地回了一句说那是自己妻子选的，他只是顺便在用而已。

意外的是松本摇摇头阻止了樱井的动作，然后莫名其妙地对着樱井做了一个“请”的手势。

樱井挑挑眉看着松本，后者于是笑得一脸可爱。

“我想用翔君惯用的洗发露——这样我们就能拥有专属于两个人的香味了。”

樱井的眼底毫不掩饰地暗了暗，他贴近了松本的耳朵，压低了声音警告他。

“松本老师，你说这样的话是会下不了床的。”

松本一点没有退缩的意思。

“那就要看你有没有这个能耐了。”

樱井舔了舔下唇。

“老师你肯定听过一句话，事实胜于雄辩。”

大概是松本太过突然的转变激发了樱井心底里的什么坏心思，他不顾两人身处公共场合，充满暗示意味地在松本的腰侧轻轻掐了一下。

松本动作轻盈地就躲开了樱井的更多动作，然后对着樱井继续不怕死地笑。

“今天不和你做哦。”

樱井很配合地露出了一脸沮丧的模样，然后乖乖地蹲下身子拿起了自己惯用的洗发水放进购物车里，然后趴在购物车的手把上自下而上一脸可怜巴巴地看着松本。

“松本老师——”

松本笑起来，伸手拍了拍小金毛的脑袋。

“反正我们来日方长。”

*

或许说不上来日方长，但是樱井确实是在当晚就搬进了松本家中。

优子生活过的痕迹其实并没有那么明显。

她常穿的那些衣物都被她带去了长崎，冰箱也很快被松本或者樱井喜爱的食材塞满，洗发露换了樱井惯用的牌子，沐浴露则是两个人都没有用过的新品牌，甚至连厨房里的餐具柜里，都多了一套樱井带来的自己的碗筷，就那么大大方方地和松本的碗筷并排放在一起，几天过后便也再没有突兀的感觉了。

他们还是分房睡的。倒不是什么假惺惺的表面功夫，单纯是因为如果他们睡在一张床上就算仅仅只是闲聊，都能一直清醒到后半夜，实在是有些影响彼此的日常生活。

事实上松本也不是没有想过至少为什么都不知道的优子留下最后一块还属于她的空间，但是在他想好之前，樱井已经大大咧咧地闯进了所有的领地里，分明地留下了属于自己的痕迹，于是松本也就自暴自弃地放任了樱井肆意妄为。

他们就像是一对普普通通的同居中的情侣，靠着彼此坐在沙发上看着夜间的综艺节目，偶尔也放一张谁喜欢的音乐碟感受一下浪漫。睡觉前交换一个带着牙膏的薄荷味的晚安吻，早上起来又挤在同一个洗手台前，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发一起刷牙。

早饭总是松本做的，虽然大多数时候都是用小烤箱烤两片吐司面包，然后在咖啡香四溢的空气里两个人一起给吐司涂上厚厚的一层黄油——偶尔也会是酸酸甜甜的草莓果酱。早饭后松本便开车去学校，樱井还是坚持着坐电车过去，然后两个人就又会在研究室里见到不过半小时不见的彼此，还要重新对彼此道一声早上好。

在某个夜晚因为一个彼此心照不宣的亲吻而一路从客厅滚进卧室的事情也不是没有过，有时候做得狠了第二天早上松本就会委屈巴巴地抱着被子，肆无忌惮地对小了自己将近十岁的大学生撒娇，蛮不讲理地禁止他一个礼拜内靠近自己三米以内。樱井也就都好脾气地答应了——反正一般这种禁令到了当天晚上就会自动消失了。

偶尔也会有松本早起的日子。那些时候樱井就能收获一个异常丰富的便当盒带去学校，然后两个人就会在研究室里打开内容一模一样的两份便当一起吃午饭——即便是如此，樱井那副仿佛在享用什么珍馐美味的表情，总是让松本觉得自己是不是在做给樱井的那一份便当的时候，比给自己做饭的时候要用心太多了。

总体来说，两个人的口味还是很接近的，这让松本在准备食物的时候省了不少力——当然，松本和优子一直是交替做菜的，所以事实上现在的松本花在厨房里的时间总归是比起从前多了不少的——不过也有那么一次，松本不小心将香菜叶放进了汤里，于是那晚樱井连和他交换晚安吻的时候都是满脸委屈的，虽然亲还是亲得很实在。

秋天的时候，一场从冲绳一路横冲直撞到了东北的台风给东京带来了一场暴风雨。

事实上并不是那么厉害的台风，也没有直击关东地区，于是学校也没有停课，公共交通也没有受到太大的影响。

不过那天松本正好没有课，前一天晚上又被樱井缠着——他当然不会轻易承认起因是他非要给樱井展示自己不知怎么的近来突然隐隐露出了形状的腹肌——连着做了三场，于是在早上心安理得地把有早课的樱井踹下了床，然后大大方方地占领了整张双人床，炫耀似的和他说自己今天可以休息一整天。

雨是十点出头的时候开始下的，一开始只是落了几个雨点，但是没几分钟就忽而变成了倾盆大雨，松本透过书房的玻璃窗看出去的世界已经因为雨水而一片朦胧。

这场雨来得快，走得也急。正好是松本把手里的虚子五句集放回书架上的时候，窗外稍稍喧闹了起来，于是他又往窗外瞥了一眼，发现这场来势汹汹的大雨已经停了。天空被洗刷得一片清新，太阳探出半张脸来，于是天际就隐隐约约显出了一道彩虹来。

松本忽而想起几分钟前自己还刚刚读过的俳句，不由地心里一动，拿起放在一边的手机找准角度拍了一张彩虹的发给大概还没下课的樱井，然后咬着下唇思考了一会儿，又打了一行字发过去。

虹たちて忽ち君の在る如し。

作为一个还在上课的人，樱井回复消息的速度很让人怀疑他到底有没有在好好听课。

但是松本现在显然无暇顾及这些了。他看着樱井发回来的消息，很没出息地就小声笑了起来。

“我想和老师一起看彩虹，想吃老师做的饭——就现在，就这一秒钟，我想见你。”

不过没等樱井回去，彩虹便已经消失了。阳光忽而变得过分耀眼起来，全然没有了数小时之前被大雨阴云压得奄奄一息的样子了。

迎接樱井的是他的彩虹。

樱井是一路从车站跑回来的，于是他到家的时间比起松本预计的要早上不少，樱井开门的时候他还在厨房里忙着做最近正当季的烤龙虾。他围了前些日子樱井非要说适合他，特意买给他的画了只白色的大眼睛小熊的围裙，边上还点缀着一圈米色的蕾丝，挂在那里就是一副少女到不行的样子，松本做了几分钟心里斗争终于还是说服自己穿上之后，意外的比想象的还要合适不少。

而松本这天并没有打算去学校工作，于是他的发型还是保持着刚睡醒时候的稍有些乱蓬蓬的模样，不知道是不是在樱井走后又偷偷在床上打了几个滚，有那么几根过分顽皮的头发横七竖八地就立在头上，看起来倒还有几分像围裙上的那只小白熊的样子了。

于是樱井看到的就是这么一幕。穿着稍稍有些宽大的家居服的恋人踩着一双毛茸茸的室内拖鞋，留着和围裙上的小熊几乎是一样的发型，带着一脸缱绻又甜蜜的笑容看着他，对他说欢迎回来。

樱井心里一动，把已经滑落了半边肩带的书包草草地甩到了地上，过去不由分说地就用力地抱住了松本。

后者似乎并没有预计到这个拥抱，在被抱住的那一瞬间整个人都愣了一下，然后莫名其妙地就开始挣扎着想把樱井从厨房口推出去。

“这可是我今天好不容易买到的正当季的龙虾！”

终于察觉到了他的意图的樱井有些哭笑不得。

“松本老师，我可没打算进厨房捣乱啊。”

他趁着松本尚未反应过来，用力地在松本的唇角亲了一口。

“比起进厨房偷吃，我比较想现在就吃了你。”

樱井满以为松本会敲敲自己的脑袋，让他收一收脑子里的黄色废料，洗洗手准备吃饭。所以当松本主动地在他的侧颈留下一个湿漉漉的亲吻的时候，反而是樱井的大脑当机了那么几秒钟。

“松本润的话，一年四季都是当季食材哦。”

于是暂时就没有龙虾什么事了。

他们依旧莫名其妙地严守着樱井不准进厨房的规矩，一路吻得难分难舍，却还是跌跌撞撞地从厨房移动到了餐桌边上，然后樱井就毫不客气地把松本压在桌面上，掠夺了他口中的最后一点空气。

松本的家居服是前开扣式的，而围裙却是套头的，于是衣服被脱得差不多的时候，围裙到还是好好地在他身上。樱井不知道哪来的恶趣味，还直起身子来仔仔细细地帮松本整理了一下围裙的下摆，然后像是欣赏艺术品一般地望着松本。

“没想到有生之年还能看到老师的裸体围裙。”

他的话语里赤裸裸的隐含意味让松本稍稍红了脸，但是如此轻易地就被调戏毕竟让他有些不甘，于是他甩掉了自己左脚上的毛绒拖鞋，隔着一层内裤轻轻踩着樱井那根已经形状分明的东西。脚掌的触感总归是和手有些不一样的，稍稍有些笨拙的挑逗动作带来的断断续续的快感让樱井发出了一个低低的鼻音，而后伸手熟练地帮对方抚慰那根自顾自挺立了起来的东西。

松本顺着樱井碾压敏感点的动作不由地停下了脚上的动作，顺着脊骨一路向上爬的快感让他不争气地软了腰，他甚至毫无由来地想着樱井是不是比起自己更加熟悉自己全部的敏感点——不过算了，自己对自己的全部敏感点都了如指掌听起来好像更惨一些的样子，松本自暴自弃地想着。

“我真该给你一面镜子让你看看自己现在的表情。”

樱井似乎并不很在意松本过分懈怠的服务，他用力地碾过顶端，看着松本颓然紊乱起来的呼吸，很满足似的轻笑起来。

松本半睁着一双情欲夹杂着慵懒的眼睛望着樱井。

“反正是只有翔君能看到的表情，我不知道也没关系。”

樱井的动作顿了顿，整个眼神都危险了起来。

“松本老师，你今天似乎很喜欢说危险发言的样子。”

松本伸手环住樱井的脖子，探身要和他接吻。

“因为翔君看起来很饿的样子。”

樱井发出一个低低的鼻音，顺着亲吻的姿势托起松本的后腰，突如其来的失重感让松本的双腿下意识地缠紧了樱井的腰部，于是两个人摇摇晃晃到了置物柜的边上，松本乖乖地重新赤脚站到地上——他脚上的拖鞋早就被甩到了餐桌底下——双手撑着墙壁维持自己的平衡，稍稍塌下腰方便樱井给自己拓张。

大概是前一天晚上的过度放纵，这回儿的扩张比起想象的还要顺利一些。樱井很耐心地按压着内部确保松本不会受伤，被按压的那个倒是一点不领情，扭着腰发出几声黏糊糊的鼻音，不满地催促着樱井赶紧进入正题。

樱井笑起来，拍了拍手感极好的臀肉，草草地撸动了几把自己的分身，浅浅地顶了一个头部进去后就坏心眼地不肯继续动作了。松本等了好一阵子，后方的空虚感始终没有没填埋，于是他愈发地不满起来，扭过头来瞪着一双染上了八九分情欲的桃花眼看樱井。

“翔君，你年纪轻轻就肾亏了……啊！”

樱井在他说话了一半的时候终于用力顶了顶腰，超乎想象的满足感让松本的话语瞬间破碎，他讨好地，又或者是满足地发出了几声哼哼，整个身体都软趴趴地往下掉，被樱井好心地揽住腰部勉强保持好了平衡。

樱井顺着三浅一深的节奏顶弄着，高温又紧致的部位过度热情地包裹着他的分身，连带着把他的理智和自制力都蒸腾掉了大半。他的动作于是变得愈发激烈起来，囊袋和臀肉撞击发出的啪啪声混合着润滑剂发出的噗叽噗叽的声音，听起来又多了几分情色的意味。

松本的声音顺着樱井愈发激烈的动作猛然拔高，他稍有些口齿不清地呼唤着樱井的名字，说自己想和他接吻。

樱井于是托着松本的腰把他整个翻了过来，连带着尚且停留在后穴里的分身也转了一圈，意料之外的快感让两个人同时发出了一声舒服的喟叹。他们过分激烈地和彼此接吻，围裙已经彻底歪到了一边，松本的分身器宇轩昂地顶着樱井的小腹，顶端的一点腺液糊满了他下腹的肌肉线条。

一吻终了，两个人的呼吸紊乱地交织在一起。樱井稍稍顿了顿动作，然后伸手握住抵着自己的小腹的那根硬挺，大拇指不由分说地就按上了顶端，逼得已经快要冲出来的东西又生生地回去，松本浑身都紧绷了起来。

“呜……翔君……让我……”

樱井在这种时候的坏心眼也不是一次两次了。他反而是更加用力地压住了唯一的发泄路径，带着明显的喘息声压在松本的耳侧，过分刻意地对着他的耳朵吹气。

“老师、我们一起……”

他颓然加快了下身顶弄的节奏，于是松本凭着本能用力揽紧了樱井的脖子，自暴自弃地顺着樱井的动作发出了一连串破碎的呻吟。

樱井至少是很守信地在自己释放的同时松开了手，于是松本在绝顶的快感里哑着嗓子全部射到了樱井的小腹上。他顾不得自己的体液蹭了两个人满身，就用力地抱住了樱井。樱井愣了一秒，回抱了他。

和性事中过分强势的模样不同，这时候的樱井总是比起平常都还要温顺一些。细软的发梢因为汗水粘在侧颈上，湿乎乎的吐息扑在松本的肩头。

“松本老师，你肯定猜不到我有多喜欢你。”

松本伸手轻轻拍了拍那颗蹭在自己侧颈的脑袋。

“你们年轻人的倔强真的很令人棘手。”

樱井的声音闷闷的，像是在撒娇。

“明明是老师根本不给我学会放弃的机会。”

松本沉默良久，侧头和樱井安静地接吻。


	9. Chapter 9

*

这年冬天的初雪来得很晚。

已经到了十二月下旬，街边圣诞节混合着新年的气息变得日益明显起来。性急些的店家早就摆出了圣诞树来，于是这场初雪歪打正着地令圣诞节的气氛一下子更加浓郁了起来。

不过这些东西并不影响松本的日常生活。正好是个难得的有些空闲的周末，松本慢悠悠地起了床，走到窗边的时候发现窗外已经被染成了半边雪白，于是颇有些惊喜地踩着新买的毛绒拖鞋走到客厅墙上挂着的日历前想要标记一下今年的初雪日，意外地看到那个日期下已经有了一行手写的字迹。

是优子的字迹，还是年初刚刚换上这个新日历的时候写的，“十周年”。

优子特意用了粉色的笔写的字，末尾还加了一个圆滚滚的爱心，看起来倒是少女心满满。松本这才猛然想起来这天是他和优子结婚十周年的纪念日。

松本和优子是一对在各个意义上都很不同寻常的夫妻。他们过分相敬如宾，却又有着不容置疑的默契，明明最开始就不是因为爱情而结合的两个人，却是每年都会在日历上特意标记出他们的结婚纪念日——虽然每年的结婚纪念日也从来没有过什么特别的东西。

松本于是小心翼翼地避开了优子留下的字迹，在空白的地方写下了初雪两个字，又想了很久，终于还是拿起手机拍了一张窗外的冰雪世界发给优子，配字是“十周年快乐”。

这还是第一年他们两个人没有在一起度过结婚纪念日，松本想。这十年来，没有什么能称得上蜜月期的日子，却也始终没有迎来什么所谓的倦怠期，七年之痒的诅咒在他们的婚姻中就像是一个笑话。但是到头来，他却还是输给了这场太过任性又太过强势的春日疾风。

于是樱井走出房间的时候，看到的就是呆呆地站在日历前不知在想着些什么的松本。松本穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，稍稍有些下斜的肩膀于是变得愈加明显起来。一头软绵绵的棕色头发过分自由地到处乱翘，看起来倒是和十七八岁的高中生都没有什么差别。

他心里一动，轻手轻脚地走过去，猛地从背后抱住了松本。

被抱住的那个人果然在他的怀里抖了抖，而后大概是因为樱井身上熟悉的香味而安了心，就乖乖地站在那里任樱井在自己的颈间蹭来蹭去。发梢扫过皮肤带来的瘙痒感让他无意识地缩了缩肩膀，眼角浮起的一片细纹因着他忽而变得灿烂起来的笑容而愈发明显起来。

樱井于是就着一点残留的睡意黏黏糊糊地朝松本撒娇。

“松本老师——”

松本好脾气地应着声，然后笑着对樱井说昨晚迎来了今年冬天的初雪，这会儿门外的雪大概已经积起来好几公分了。

樱井忽而变得欢欣雀跃的语调听起来就像一个小朋友。

“那我们去玩雪吧！”

松本事实上甚是怕冷，年近四十的人也不至于像少年时代那般因为一场稍大的雪就咋咋呼呼，但是樱井的语气还是让他的心底里柔软一片。

“嗯。”

他的声音像是要滴下来蜜糖一般。

光明正大去公众场合玩雪还是需要勇气的，于是两个人换好了厚厚的外套去了松本家的后院。积了一整晚的雪正好盖过鞋面，两个人走过的路上就留下了两串清晰的脚印。

樱井玩心大起似的拉着松本的手一起往地上躺，凉丝丝的雪透过松本头上的针织帽渗进去一点，让松本不由地缩了缩脖子。他侧过脸去看大大方方地大字型躺在那里的樱井，后者金色的头发上已经沾满了雪花，不知怎么的看起来倒是有种头发花白的错觉。

于是松本小声笑了起来。

“翔君，你现在的样子就像是一个老爷爷。”

樱井于是也转过头来看他，对着松本笑得一脸灿烂。

“我想和老师一起变成老爷爷。”

即便是在这一片冰雪之中，那张笑脸也还是像夏日的阳光明媚。松本想着，隔着手套用力地和樱井十指相扣。

“等你变成老爷爷了，我可就老得不行了。”

樱井把松本的手抓得更紧了一些。

“如果这样的话，我会好好照顾老师的。”

他说得太过理所当然，让松本几乎就要脱口而出的那句“但是我们不会有那一天的”生生地卡在了喉咙口，然后被一个模糊的鼻音取而代之。

樱井从雪地上坐了起来，晃晃脑袋抖落了大半雪花，然后对着松本笑得眼睛弯弯。

“我知道老师又要说不可能了——但是现在的话，至少留一点妄想的权利吧。”

松本吸了吸鼻子，没有回话。他借着樱井的力一起坐起来，于是樱井伸手帮他拍了拍发梢上粘着的一点雪花。然后他们一起站起来，看着自己留下的两个并排的人形，不知怎么地就感觉到了一丝无法言喻的浪漫。

松本弯下腰，抓起一捧脚边的雪，草草地揉了揉就作势要往樱井的方向扔。樱井显然是注意到了他的动作，倒是大大方方的一点没有要躲开的意思，松本便嬉笑着就把雪球砸到了樱井的左胸口，深灰色的呢子大衣上于是落下了一片斑驳的白。

他们到底还是没有打雪仗，介于松本表示这种小孩子气的游戏实在是不适合他们两个人玩，于是这会儿两个人正蹲在地上滚着雪球，试图堆出一个雪人来。

他们约定了各自堆出对方模样的雪人，松本便将一个小雪球放在稍大一些的底座上，然后瞥了樱井一样，咬着下唇笑起来，很好心情地将下面那半个好不容易滚得圆圆的雪球的肩膀削掉了一半，塑出了一个过分溜肩的形象来。若是作为堆雪人的雪来说，积雪量还是不太充足的，于是松本只能抓着一根树枝在雪人的脸上戳了几个洞洞当做五官，然后满脸自豪地拉着樱井看自己的杰作。

樱井很是爽朗地笑了起来。

“松本老师，鼻子是突出来的东西，才不是个洞啦。”

松本于是满脸不服气地要看樱井的大作——确实是大作，但是是野兽派抽象主义大作。

松本看了良久，终于还是秉持着不懂就问的原则，指着那两个大概是眼睛的孔上面插着的两根树枝问樱井那是什么。

樱井满脸理所当然。

“眉毛呀。”

松本花了几秒钟时间控制自己想把那个眉毛占了半张脸的雪人一脚踢翻的冲动，拍拍沾在自己手套上的雪花，重新站起来看着地上的两个都不怎么可爱的雪人。

樱井也直起身子来，于是两个人并肩站着的影子正好投到了两个雪人身上，他们与自己的雪人微妙地完全重合到了一起。

樱井笑起来。

“就像我们一样呢。”

松本没有马上点头，他微微皱起眉心望着两个小雪人，然后抬起头来望着已经彻底放晴了的天空。

“……太阳出来后，它们就会消失了呢。”

樱井偏头去看松本的侧脸，他还是在对着松本笑着。

“但是不管怎么样，它们都是真实存在过的——松本老师，对我而言这样就足够了。”

松本来不及回答，他随手放在裤子后袋里的手机响起来，于是他稍有些笨拙朝着樱井撅起屁股示意对方帮自己掏出手机来，樱井于是乖乖照做，然后按亮了手机屏幕给松本看。

是优子回复的消息。

「我以前怎么不知道你还挺浪漫的（笑）。」

樱井自然也看到了优子的消息。他把手机塞进松本的外套口袋里，稍有些不满似的探身去亲吻松本。

“松本老师，有没有人说过你的温柔有时候真的很残忍。”

松本闭着眼睛承受这个带着冬日的凉意的亲吻。

太阳已经出来了。

*

这年的期末结束得比往年早一些，于是樱井生日的前几天他们就迎来了春假。正好还是中小学没有放假的时期，于是松本问樱井今年的生日要不要和自己一起去哪里的温泉地过一夜，后者自然是一口就应了下来。

他们也不是没有一起出游过，不过都是整个研究室一起的活动，像这样两个人单独的旅程倒还是第一次。高中生会在二三月份结束自己的大学入试，优子大概也会在那个时候回到东京来，所以对于这第一次的旅行或许也会成为最后一次的旅行这件事，他们是心照不宣的。

大概也是因为这点小心思，在选择目的地的时候两个人犹豫了良久，终于还是决定去下吕温泉——这是他们在限定的时间里所能去到的最远的温泉地了。樱井在选定这里的时候言辞凿凿地解释理由的模样，让松本的心里柔软成一片。

“我们可以坐夜巴去岐阜，这样我们还可以多出一个一起在巴士上度过的夜晚。”

樱井说话时神采飞扬的模样果然还是像极了一个明媚温暖的小太阳。

他们很快就订好了旅馆和夜巴的车票，然后两个人坐在一个小行李箱的两边，一起收拾他们的行李——虽然多数时候都是你放一个抱枕进去我就把它拿出去，然后我放进去的玩偶也被你扔到沙发上的无意义打闹。

近来樱井已经在把自己存放在松本家里的那些东西重新搬回去了，现在只剩下了几套常穿的衣物，和一个明明是松本出差回来买给樱井的礼物，却被樱井坚持着放在了松本的储物柜的最显眼的地方的雪花水晶球。

即便如此，松本依旧觉得樱井的气息已经毫不客气地占领了家中的每一个角落，甚至是他自己常穿的那件睡衣，都不知为什么已经完全染上了樱井的气味。

对此，樱井倒是给出了一个看起来合乎道理的解释。

“松本老师，我们用的沐浴露和洗衣剂都是同一种，本来就会变成同一个味道吧。”

松本点点头接受了这个解释，在内心里却还是偷偷把这个味道称为樱井的味道——张扬又温柔，任性又柔软，是他最喜欢的，也是他最害怕的。

冬天向来是温泉地的旅游旺季，于是两个人在旅馆办理入住的时候，温柔的老板娘向他们连连道歉说自己实在是分身乏术，给了他们钥匙请他们自己去找到房间。

不过这对于两个人来说反而是值得感谢的事情，他们于是接过钥匙道了声谢，拎着他们的箱子踩在木质的廊下一路去找他们的房间。

这是个颇有历史的温泉旅馆了，除了共用的天然温泉，每个房间里都设置了仅供入住者使用的小温泉。另一边的廊下走出去，还有一小块显然是被精心打理过的枯山水，两双室外用的木屐并排放在石制的台阶上，大和民族特有的平和感洋溢在空气中。

两个人安置好行李，正好老板娘很有礼貌地轻轻扣响了他们的房门，为他们送来了热茶和点心。松本去应了门，礼节性地向对方道谢，后者于是朝他深深一鞠躬，祝他能够在这里留下一段美好的回忆。

松本端着托盘回去的时候，樱井已经过分快手快脚地换上了旅馆准备的浴衣。樱井属于那种即便是在日本人中都不常见的溜肩，再加上肌肉线条的衬托，穿起西式的服装来肩膀的线条总是有些明显的，但是若是换上了传统的和式服装，倒是比起别人还多了一份韵味。

松本笑着打趣说樱井这个换衣服的速度简直比得上出道多年的专业偶像了，樱井就眨眨眼睛，说自己也可以给松本提供快速更衣服务，然后毫不意外的被松本甩了一个嫌弃的眼神。

“我可不相信你脱了我的衣服还能想着给我穿上。”

樱井于是耸耸肩，一副过度夸张的惊恐的表情。

“松本老师原来一直都在想这种事情吗？”

松本伸手拿起一小块点心就往嘴里塞，然后用鼻腔哼唧了两声表示自己暂且还可以饶过樱井这一次的没大没小。

配绿茶的点心向来都是甜得发腻的，即便是相当嗜好甜品的松本也因为满嘴的甜味而不由地皱了皱眉。

“好甜。”

他这么说着，伸手要去取桌子上的那杯还冒着热气的新鲜绿茶。

松本即便自言自语的时候音量都是有些大的，这一点曾经被优子笑过说迟早有一天他会因为自言自语念叨密码而被人盗刷银行卡，也被樱井笑着夸过带着点孩子气的可爱。

果然，这会儿樱井显然是听到了松本的这句感叹。他于是往松本的方向望过来，看着被绿茶烫得稍稍缩了缩脖子的松本，一脸灿烂地笑了起来。

“不知道为什么，老师这个声线说的甜，就真的很有说服力。”

樱井走到松本身边，伸手拿起松本手里杯壁还有些发烫的陶瓷杯子顺手放回一边的茶桌上，然后极其自然地就给了松本一个湿漉漉的亲吻。

“果然很甜。”

松本叹了口气，重新捧起绿茶继续小口小口地喝。

“我又不会不让你亲我，非要搞得这么少女漫吗？”

樱井已经趴到了榻榻米上，这会儿正非常少女地支着下巴，两条小腿在空中一上一下地踢着，睁着一双亮晶晶的大眼睛满脸无辜似的看着松本。

“只是因为老师有少女心才会觉得这很少女漫吧——我只是突然想亲老师了而已。”

松本撇撇嘴，决定放任这个过度自信的年轻人自己玩一会儿。

大概是这场只属于两个人的旅行让樱井兴致颇高，他忽而又跑到松本的身边来，撒娇似的伸手抓过松本的左手，虔诚地在他的无名指上留下了一个亲吻。

松本在出发前摘下了婚戒，是他自己摘下的——事实上松本不是没有注意到樱井每每和他十指相扣时那一丝微妙的沮丧感，但是他也知道无论樱井再怎么任性，也是终究不可能主动向他提出来这个请求的。而他，就这么心知肚明地持宠而娇，借着这么一个小小的装饰品，试图把自己的心和现实划清界限。

所以事实上松本是犹豫良久才决定摘下它的，为了这场最后的旅行，为了樱井。只是婚戒实在是陪伴他太久了一些，即便是现在，他的手指上依旧分明地留着一圈浅浅的痕迹，就仿佛是在嘲笑他似的。

樱井的动作有些出乎松本的意料，他下意识地就想抽回手来，却被对方更用力地抓了回去。

“我一直不敢问老师——老师的戒指是为了我摘下的吗？”

带着点毫不掩饰的笃定意味的语气配上谦卑的话语，不知怎么的就让松本的心间一阵摇摆。他反握住樱井的手，几度欲言又止，终于还是轻叹了一口气。

“戒指——即便是摘下了，痕迹也不会消失了。”

樱井张嘴，齿间稍稍用力，在松本的无名指指根上留下了一排浅浅的红色牙印。居然是微妙地掩盖住了那一圈浅色的痕迹。

“可是老师，你肯定想象不到我现在有多欣喜若狂。”

松本在樱井自顾自春光明媚的怀抱里，忽而失去了所有毫无意义的抵抗力。

快到傍晚的时候突然飘起了雪来。雪景本就是岐阜的一大特色，在隆冬时节飘雪倒也不是什么太过稀罕的事情。

岐阜山间的雪和东京的雪是有些不一样的，樱井站在廊下，伸手去接那些纷纷扬扬落下来的白色。无数的雪花就落在他深绀色的浴衣袖子上，很久都没有化开。松本就坐在稍远一些的屋里望着樱井的背影，深绀色在渐渐变得苍白的背景中显得愈发瞩目。

天色已经暗了下来，只是地上积起来的一层薄薄的白雪尚且映得四周有些明亮，松本裹紧了身上的厚羽织，起身走到了廊下的樱井的身边。樱井只是偏过头来看了他一眼，眼角于是浮起一层温柔的笑意，他向着漫天飞雪的天空微微仰起脸，望着落下雪来的那个尽头。

松本定定地望着樱井的侧脸。美好的线条因为昏暗下来的四周而稍显模糊，廊下的灯不知是不是因为历史太过悠久也是稍显浑浊，樱井耳骨上那颗正巧和浴衣一样颜色的耳钻稍稍反射了一些浑浊的灯光，倒是成了这片景色中最明亮的那一点光源。

樱井还是保持着望向天空的姿势，却是轻声笑了起来。

“松本老师，我很好看吗？”

樱井的声音不知为何稍稍有些喑哑，就像是沿着折痕撕开彩纸时总是会出现的那一点小小的毛边，戳得松本的心底里也一阵发痒。他还是没有移开落在樱井侧脸上的视线，暖洋洋地浅笑起来。

“很好看哦。”

于是樱井扭过脸来看松本，两个人同样深邃的目光交织在一起，眼底里就只剩下了彼此的模样。他们默契地交换了一个稍显慵懒的亲吻，而后望着彼此莫名地相视而笑。

松本的声音也像落了雪一样，轻飘飘软绵绵的。

“翔君，我一直想问你，在耳骨上打洞很疼吗？”

深绀色的光芒在松本的眼底一闪而过，下一秒就是一片灿烂的金黄色。

“或许吧——但是你看，如今的我根本就不记得当时的疼痛了，只有耳洞在分明留在那里。”

樱井说话的时候嘴里吐出了一团团白色的气来，他透过那团袅袅的白色望着松本。

“人生也就是这么回事吧。”

松本笑起来。

“你们年轻人总喜欢张口闭口就高谈阔论人生如何如何——事实上人生哪有那么多供你感叹的大道理。”

樱井执着地摇了摇头。

“没有什么大道理——我只是想说，松本老师，我们度过的每一天都是真实存在过的，并且永远会存在着的。”

松本推开了身后的门，从室内飘出来的暖洋洋的空气让他的语气更加舒缓了一些。

“去吃晚饭吧，翔君。”

晚饭过后就是温泉了，雪还没停，于是露天温泉这会儿还是空空荡荡的。

松本怕冷，远远地望着已经彻底积起了雪的温泉边，稍有些犹豫地更加用力地裹了裹身上的浴衣，总归还是不愿意踏出雪地上的的第一步。

“翔君不想在房里的温泉里做些什么吗？”

他说得一脸真诚，还带上了一丝根据情况也可以被解读为诱惑的笑容，可惜还是被樱井一眼看穿了他不想去露天温泉的本质。

“松本老师，你是真的很不擅长撒谎啊。”

樱井很愉快地笑了起来。

“只是不想去露天温泉的话，为什么不直说呢？”

被樱井这一激，松本倒是莫名其妙地燃起了好胜心来，抓着樱井的手腕就往露天温泉的方向走。被抓着手腕的那个稍有些诧异地看着自己态度突变的老师，然后偷偷地笑了起来。

其实室外的温度比起松本的预想的还要高一些，大概是温泉蒸腾出来的热气温暖了一整片的空气，试探着下了温泉后，松本周身都泛起了浅浅的红色，热气熏得他的眼底一片湿润，连睫毛尖上都仿佛挂上了一串细小的水珠。

樱井仗着四下无人，完全忽视了随时会有人进来泡温泉的可能性，贴着松本不肯离开。拿他这份粘人劲儿没办法的松本咬着下唇犹豫了半天，到底还是让了一步，在温泉底下伸出手小心翼翼地勾住了樱井的手指，后者于是得寸进尺地和他十指相扣，然后轻轻地拍打一下水面，看着泛起的一小圈涟漪自顾自地笑起来。

雪花落下来，又很快就化开在水面上，就连偶尔落在两个人发梢上的雪花也因为热气蒸腾而化作水汽。但是在稍远一些的空中，雪花被更远处橙黄色的灯光照亮，于是空中浮起一片轻飘飘的暖金色，竟是看起来多了几分暖意。

“松本老师。”

樱井低低地喊着松本的名字，被温泉的水汽笼罩着的声音也多了几分湿润，一直缠在松本的耳际不肯散去。

松本于是扭过头去，看着樱井那双倒映了远处一片灯火斑斓的眼睛。

“嗯？”

樱井在水底下的手用力地握紧了松本的手。

“我想亲你了。”

松本想自己这一辈子或许都拿樱井的这种过分坦率的攻势没有办法了。他于是静静地闭上了眼睛，下一秒，湿润柔软的东西就贴上了他的嘴唇。

这不是一个多么情难自已的热吻，但是大概是温泉实在是太过温暖了，松本竟然是久违地感受到了近乎窒息的感觉。他没有推开樱井，只是偷偷地睁开眼睛，看着如今与自己近在咫尺的樱井的模样。

樱井是闭着眼睛的，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，一片雪花正好落在他的睫毛尖上，又很快在两个人温热的吐息中消失。或许只是因为樱井闭着眼睛于是藏起了眼底含笑的模样而已，但是此刻的樱井看起来像极了一个虔诚的教徒，在小心翼翼地守护着自己的珍宝一般。

即使他松本润根本就不配成为樱井的珍宝，松本想，但是就算只是这一瞬也好，他想好好地成为只属于樱井的存在。

他们连在睡觉的时候都是牵着手的，就像是什么热恋期难分难舍的小情侣一样，明明规规矩矩地睡在自己的被子里，却是一定要伸出一只手来扣住对方的手指，好像这样就能一起进入同一个梦境似的。

事实上还是没有什么睡意的，但是温泉地过分慵懒的氛围让他们也不由地整个人都放松了下来。他们并没有想要做爱的冲动——虽然并不是说在温泉地做爱是对这里的氛围的一种亵渎，但是像这样懒洋洋地躺着，小指和小指钩在一起享受只有彼此的空气也是一种旖旎的浪漫。

松本望着天花板上昏黄色的纸灯，像是自言自语似的感叹了一声。

“不知道为什么，心突然跳得好快。”

樱井勾着他的小指的手稍稍紧了紧，然后轻声笑了起来。

“好巧，我也是呢。”

于是他们又安静下来，宽敞的和室里于是只剩下了两个人浅浅的呼吸声，还有隐隐约约仿佛能听到的，心脏有力地跳动着的时候带动着的左胸口的布料微微颤动的声音。

夜已经深了，窗外山间特有的风声响起来，除此之外就什么声音都没有了。有那么一瞬间，松本恍惚觉得全世界似乎只剩下了自己与樱井，于是一种奇妙的暖意在他的心间泛滥开来。

他依旧保持着仰躺的姿势，轻声呼唤樱井的名字。

“翔君，你睡了吗？”

绝对的安静被他的声音打破，缱绻温柔的氛围却是依旧在这个夜里扩散开来。

樱井发出了一个表示否定的鼻音，然后带着一丝浅浅的笑意的声音又补充说自己刚刚突然想起了一个很久以前的游戏，松本顺着问他是什么，樱井于是把脸朝松本的方向侧了侧，说是叫做“五十音接龙”。

樱井说那还是幼儿园的时候，老师教大家一起认识五十音，为了激发大家的兴趣而组织的一个小游戏。规则也很简单，就是几个人围成一个圈子一起按照あいうえお的顺序背五十音，每一个音都只能由一个人来说，说错了顺序或者好几个人同时开了口就是失败，而成功背完整个五十音表的小组还可以得到一份来自老师的小礼物。

松本笑起来，说樱井果然从小就接受的是精英教育。

“连玩游戏都要和学习挂上钩呢。”

樱井皱了皱鼻子，说还记得倒是为了得到老师亲手烤的黄油小饼干，每个小朋友都拼尽了全力，导致的的必然结果就是在最熟悉的あいうえお阶段就纷纷宣告了失败。说到这里，樱井又突然稍有些自豪地告诉松本说他那会儿就很擅长察言观色，于是他在这个游戏上几乎是打遍幼儿园内无敌手的。

松本笑起来，用哄孩子似的语气夸樱井小朋友真棒，被夸的人于是怂恿着松本和自己一起玩一次。樱井在提出请求的时候也不都是过分强势到让人不由地应好的，但是像这种时候的带着浓厚的撒娇意味的请求总之也是让人舍不得拒绝。

松本轻柔地吐槽了一句说这个游戏两个人来玩一点都没有会失败的因素在里面，到底还是顺着樱井的意思开口念出了第一个音。

“あ。”

为了不让这个游戏显得太过幼稚，两个人说好了不准看彼此，完全凭借默契和本能来看看能坚持到哪里为止。这会儿松本念完了第一个音，尾音慢慢散开在空气里，樱井似乎还没有打算接下去的意思，于是他又自己接了下去。

“い。”

松本想着如果下一个音樱井依旧不打算开口的话，他就真的要怀疑樱井是不是单纯想出了一个奇奇怪怪的借口想要骗他背完一整个五十音表。要真是如此的话，他作为堂堂正正的明治大学文学部的教授自然是不会认输的，别说是五十音了，就算是换成伊吕波歌或者是天地之词的顺序他也能不加思考地就背出来。

但是这次，い的尾音刚落下的瞬间，樱井的声音就响了起来。

“してる。”

松本愣了愣，偏头去看樱井。后者正好也一脸得意地转过脸来看他，眼底里闪着的小孩子气的喜悦让松本的心底又是一片柔软。

“你为了说这个绕的圈子也太大了吧。”

樱井的语气里带着他特有的倔强和执着。

“因为不管我说多少次我喜欢你，老师总是不肯乖乖地接受——所以我想，如果我把喜欢换成爱的话，会不会有不一样的结果。”

松本脸上的笑容无意识地收敛了一些。他盯着樱井看了半天，终于还是放弃似的叹了一口气。

“你们这个年纪的人，总是分不清喜欢和爱就随随便便挂在嘴边了。”

樱井毫不退让地盯着松本的眼睛。

“喜欢让人欢欣，爱让人痛苦，从这个意义上来说，松本老师——”

樱井眼底最深处的那一点光芒像是一团自顾自熊熊燃烧的烈火，再靠近一些便会灼伤，但是相隔着如此之远的距离，那团火焰就像是一簇繁星，美得不可方物。

“我喜欢你，并且爱你。”


	10. Chapter 10

*

而松本和优子的关系，到底是在优子归来之后走向了无法挽回的地步。

至少对于松本而言是如此，他终究是渐渐无法坦然面对优子了。他们一起吃饭的餐桌，一起坐着的沙发，甚至是一起躺着的床，都已经鲜明地染上了樱井的痕迹——优子自然是不知道的，她似乎总是在这些事情上不够敏感——又或者是松本实在是太过敏感了。

和樱井一起买的洗护用品还没有用完，松本没来得及丢掉它们，于是在优子回来的那天，那几瓶用了大半的东西都还大摇大摆地横躺在浴室的置物台上。

那晚优子洗完澡，擦着头发笑着问松本怎么终于想着要换个牌子的洗发露了，松本微微低下头死死地盯着手里的书，却是一个字都没有看进去。他强装镇定地说偶尔也想换换心情，优子于是笑着说他早该这么做了。

周末两个人一起打扫家里的时候，优子拿着吸尘器进了客用卧室，打扫到一半的时候优子从卧室探出头来问松本是不是有打扫过这里。

“干净得像是住了个隐形的家养小精灵似的。”

优子会开这种玩笑倒是有些罕见的，大概是过去的一年间受到了长崎的高中生们纯粹又天真的思维方式的影响，松本理应是会喜欢因此变得更加可爱了些的优子的。

樱井从来都说他不擅长撒谎，于是松本犹豫了一下，回了一句虚虚实实的话。

“嗯，前段时间樱井君来借宿过几天。”

优子于是笑起来。

“你们关系会不会太好了一点。”

松本支支吾吾地没有回话，好在优子似乎也并不十分介意的样子，嘱咐松本好好打扫客厅后就继续回去清扫客卧的地毯了。

“优子。”

松本迟疑了半天，到底还是开了口。

“你会介意吗，对我和他关系太好这件事。”

优子似乎有那么一瞬间没有理解松本的意思，她暂且关掉了手上嗡嗡作响的吸尘器，稍稍皱起眉头思考了一下，反问松本自己为什么要介意这件事情。

松本语焉不详地解释说因为自己似乎永远都把工作放在家庭之前，对她似乎有些不公平，优子于是很爽朗地笑了起来，说不过才半年不见，松本怎么比起她记忆里的优柔寡断还要严重了一些。

“你和樱井同学关系那么好，怎么不学着点他的果断。”

优子又和他打趣，松本心间隐隐的陌生感却因此变得愈加分明起来。他看不清是因为自己已经彻底沉湎进了樱井的节奏里而导致的草木皆兵，还是优子真的在过去的一年中有了天差地别的变化，总之优子变得不像他记忆中的优子，他自己也早就变得不像从前的自己了。

松本意外的是那种并不能很快就适应转变的类型。这让他在过往的成长途中吃尽苦头，却又矫枉过正地成为了如今这番过度优柔寡断的模样。当然，这也并不全都是坏处的。他坚毅，认定的事情总能毫不气馁地做到底，追求完美也确实一步一步地在靠近着完美，他也因而获得了令同龄人艳慕不已的骄傲成绩。

樱井和他是一类人，松本在第一眼见到樱井的瞬间就已经隐隐有了这样的感觉，他在高中生身上看到了高中时代的自己的影子。樱井甚至比他还要过度一些，于是时至如今，那个浑身是刺的金发的年轻人还是没有学会什么叫做放弃——但是过度的倔强总是会导致最后的遍体鳞伤的，松本亲身体验过这样的人生，所以才不希望樱井也和他一样花费太多时间在荆棘遍生的小路上鲜血淋漓。

但是他果然没能改变樱井的每一个决定，就如同当年那个莽莽撞撞的松本少年将他人的忠告置若罔闻一般——不，松本想，比那更糟糕的是，连他自己都重新紧紧地牵住了樱井的手，仿佛要陪他重新走一遍那条荆棘丛生的小路一般。

他们太过相似了，却或许正是因此，对彼此有了几乎致命的天然吸引力。

但是两个浑身是刺的人紧紧相拥的话，终究只会将彼此捅得遍体鳞伤。

新学期开始后，松本明显地忙了起来。他要备课，也要准备自己的学会发表，还有对即将迎来毕业的四年级学生们的论文指导——樱井也是其中之一。

于是他果然又开始了时常不回家的日子。优子收到他的联络的时候习以为常地应了声好，还在电话里声音温柔地叮嘱他要好好照顾自己。

这次松本没有再陪着优子来一段事实上毫无意义的小短剧式的对话，他轻声应了好，来不及挂断通话就已经接起了另一个文学部的副教授打来的电话。

但是松本事实上也不是每天都忙碌成这样的，至少在四月过了半的时候，他的工作事实上已经稍稍轻松了一些。只是即便如此，松本依旧还是借口工作，整天整天地坐在研究室里看着永远都看不完的那些书。

偶尔，非常偶尔的有几次，他甚至借宿了樱井独自居住的那件小房间过夜。

松本并不是怀着什么小心思去借宿的樱井家，单纯是因为樱井的住处距离学校更近一些，以及樱井的毕业论文确实是需要松本的一些简单的指导。

松本还是第一次去到樱井的住处。前一年樱井有近半年的时间都住在了松本的家中，必要的生活用品是樱井自己整理完带去的，于是松本虽然素来清楚樱井住所的具体方位，对于其内部的布局却是只能依靠樱井的只言片语来想象。

这个年纪的男孩子比起咬咬牙住个租金偏高的条件稍好一些的公寓，向来还是偏好于住一个价格合理却稍显窄小的单身公寓的——虽说是窄小，但是对于一个人居住的樱井而言，一张小小的单人床确实是已经足够了。

松本在进门的时候便明白了樱井选择这里的原因。和窄小的单人床，稍显拥挤的浴室比起来，在靠墙的地方却是立着一个过分大气的木质书架，上面已经放满了各种书籍，看起来确实是一副文学部的优等生的模样。

但是事实上在樱井的住处借宿并不是什么太舒适的体验。

书架边的书桌只配了一张椅子，于是指导论文的时候两个人干脆就背靠着那张单人床坐在了地上，一台笔记本电脑架在两个人靠在一起的膝盖上，然后两个人稍稍靠近彼此，一起看着先行研究的整理和分析框架的搭建。

认认真真讨论论文意外的是件很花费时间的事情，等注意到的时候，两个人的腿都因为长时间的弯曲而有些发麻，他们踉踉跄跄地扶着彼此站起来活动身体，然后看着一瘸一拐的对方的模样毫不掩饰地大笑起来，到最后总会以一个暖洋洋的拥抱或是一个毫无预兆的亲吻结束。

而松本的几次拜访，也让樱井家中那个这一年多来除了烧水就从来没有被使用过的料理台终于有了些用武之地。樱井的冰箱里久违地出现了除了冷冻食品和啤酒之外的新鲜食材，使用率极高的微波炉倒是有了几次休息的机会。

问题最大的事实上还是睡觉。

松本第一次去樱井家里的那次，他是和樱井一起坐电车回去的，于是他的车便停在了学校里。只是帮樱井指导论文的时间比起预计的要长了一些，两个人又打打闹闹地浪费了不少时间，于是本打算赶着末班电车回研究室休息的松本果然还是没能按照计划回去，到底变成了在樱井家中过夜的状况。

樱井房间里的单人床无论怎么客套都是说不上宽敞的。

本来就是为了独居的人设计的小单人床，若是两个纤瘦的女孩子或许还有挤一挤的可能性，但是对于两个成年男性来说实在是太过拥挤了。

樱井拼命地把自己的身体往墙边贴，试着给松本让出一个勉强能够躺下的空间。松本咬着下唇犹豫良久，还是试探着挤了进去——若是两个人保持侧卧的姿势的话，总算是勉勉强强可以挤下了。

于是他们并不是出于本意地在这张窄小的单人床上鼻尖抵上鼻尖，无处安放的双臂轻轻揽住彼此的身体，腿微微蜷曲起来，膝盖部位于是穿插到了一起。

他们并不是没有过这样亲密的相拥，事实上这个姿势并算不得是他们之间最为亲密的一次接触，但是鼻尖相抵时扑鼻而来的彼此身上的香味，裸露在睡衣外面的稍有些发凉的皮肤贴在一起，最后连呼吸声都渐渐地化作了一样的节奏。这一切都让他们怀念又羞涩。

两个人的体温从皮肤紧贴的部位开始闷闷地升高起来。这是无关情欲的高温，但是稍稍压得两个人有些喘不过气来，于是松本到底还是闷闷地开了口。

“翔君，我果然还是借用一下你的地板就好吧。”

樱井揽着他肩膀的手松了松，倒是不容置疑地摇了摇头，说就算真的要把床让给一个人睡，睡床上的那个人也该是松本。他们毫无意义地僵持了数分钟，终于找到了一个似乎还算合理的解决方法。

于是松本成了睡在里侧的那个——介于樱井坚持说他害怕松本会在半夜滚到地上——他面朝着墙的方向躺下，身后的樱井于是和他保持着背靠着背的姿势睡下，两个人的脊背贴在了一起，倒是有了一种微妙的疏远的亲密感。

道晚安前樱井笑着说他有种和松本同床异梦似的错觉，松本于是偷偷把手伸到背后，扣住了樱井的手指，说这样就不会有了。

樱井用力地握紧了松本的手，柔声和他道了一声晚安。

但是松本总归还是睡得不太安稳。

凌晨时分他迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，下意识地想要抬手揉眼睛，手臂却是有些不听使唤。尚未完全苏醒的大脑慢吞吞地启动了思考，总是算意识到了他的整个身体都被紧紧揽在了另一个人的双臂之间这件事情。连带着，身后的人的发梢抵着他的后颈微微有些发痒的感觉，均匀的呼吸轻轻地扑在他的肩头的温热湿润的感觉，身后的人发间透出来的和他一样的洗发露的浅浅的香味，都忽而变得清晰起来。

樱井抱他总是很用力的，就好像要用自己的身体记录下他的身体的轮廓一般，这份力度即便是在睡梦中无意间翻身拥住他的时候也是分明存在着的。松本想这大概就是樱井无论怎么收敛都无法彻底压抑住的独占欲的发泄方式，他事实上并不讨厌樱井这样过度强势的拥抱，甚至准确来说他是喜欢的，因为每次被樱井这样抱住的时候，他的心间总是会溢出一片毫无由来的安心感。

松本忽而想起夏天的时候，樱井得意洋洋地向他展示肩胛骨，宣称自己的背上有一对小翅膀时候的模样。那时候他轻轻抚过那两块形状分明的骨骼，在被冠上翅膀之名的位置上印下了一个温柔的亲吻。

而在这个夜里，被樱井从身后紧紧抱住，松本恍惚间觉得樱井就像是成为了他的翅膀一般，似乎是能带着他飞遍天涯海角，似乎真的能找到一个只要相爱就好，别的都无需关心的梦幻国度似的。

他想起自己初见樱井时候的事情，想起樱井每一次与他告白时候的模样，想起自己这些年来毫无意义地抵抗着却终究在这场名为樱井翔的春日疾风中缴械投降的每一天，过往的不安聚集起来，竟是在这个夜半的拥抱里被一击而散。

松本终于向自己承认，他早已经把心交给了樱井，连带着他一生份的爱意深沉。

他想起很久很久以前的那个晚上，樱井眼底闪着狡黠的光芒，问着他的“松本老师”如果自己坚持告白，能不能迎来成功的那一天。

其实早在那之前，他就已经成功了，只是自己还在毫无意义地自欺欺人罢了。松本想。

他还需要一些时间整理一切去坦诚地面对优子，然后勇敢地向樱井伸出手，告诉他自己已经准备好了和他一起葬身深渊。

松本在樱井的怀抱里稍稍蜷起身子，重新沉沉睡去。

*

但是一直到盛夏时节，松本始终都没有找到和优子开口的机会。

优子说盂兰盆节她要出趟差，于是今年的例行扫墓被安排在了暑假刚开始没多久的时候。

前一年的冬天就是暖冬，于是这年的初夏时节遍已经热得有些过分了。

这大概是他们两个人之间最后一次扫墓了，松本望着优子迎着太过猛烈的夏日阳光而有些苍白的侧脸。她还是穿了一身整整齐齐的和服，大方地盘起长发露出一片洁白的后颈，若不是额角已经泛起的细小的汗珠，优子倒像是完全不受这个温度的影响似的。

优子自有着这个年纪的女性才有的魅力。作为一个老师的温文尔雅与天生冷静，她不曾也不愿成为一个母亲，这个在当今社会还算得上有些叛逆的想法又让她确实拥有着与松本身边所有女性都不同的魅力。

如果不曾遇见樱井的话，松本想，自己或许是不是真的会有朝一日爱上优子。这个念头只是一闪而过，就被他本人否定了。他和优子结婚十年有余，而他认识樱井的时间甚至不及这十年的一半，可是这十年以来他从未像如今为着樱井翔一次次失去自我这般，因为优子而失态过。

他很欣赏优子，从最开始认识的时候就是，但也就只是止步于欣赏而已了，就像是每个人都会有的对于春日清风的欣赏那样。

可是能让人失去自我的，却只能是一场不由分说就席卷而来的暴风雨。

松本看着优子，终于还是开了口。

“优子。”

女人于是转过脸来，微微仰头看着他，回应了一个表示疑问的鼻音。

松本下意识地避开了优子的视线。

“等回去后，我有点事情想和你说。”

优子于是点点头，笑着说松本这一脸严肃的样子意外的有些陌生。她似乎还想再说点什么，却突然停下步子来，朝着马路对面的一个什么方向定定地望了一会儿，然后稍有些不确定地拉了拉松本的袖子，示意他也看一看。

“润，你看那是樱井同学吗……？”

松本下意识地顺着优子指的方向看过去，阳光有些太耀眼了，于是他微微眯起了眼睛，而后终于看到了那个站在马路口等红灯的人。

他猛然明白了优子语气里的不确定是因为什么。

——樱井已经染回了一头黑发。

在高中毕业后就着急地染了一头金发的人在自己的整个大学生涯里都保持着那一头过分耀眼的金发，以至于松本一厢情愿地给金发的人起了无数个昵称，从小金毛小狮子到小太阳，每一个名字都仿佛闪着金灿灿的光芒。

这个暑假期间松本和樱井并没有见到太多次。

樱井似乎是去参加了一个什么培训班，一直都忙得不行的样子，而松本也在前半个月飞过大半个地球去参加了一次颇有规模的学术会议，两个人之间的联系基本就止于社交软件和夜半不顾时差的电话了。

于是松本记忆里的樱井就还是放假前夕的樱井的模样。那天下了入夏以来的第一场暴雨，松本浑身湿漉漉地跟着樱井回了他那个小小的家里，然后两个人在玄关口就吻得难舍难分，之后一路从床上滚落地板，又被压在书柜前做了一次，油墨的香味和身后樱井的气味让松本有些欲罢不能，他放开了声音呻吟，于是到最后完全体力不支的他又被樱井重新按回床上不由分说地又来了一次。

雨点拍打在玻璃窗上的声音，樱井在他耳边稍稍有些乱了节奏的呼吸声，还有最后的最后还是不愿意从他身体里出去就用力地抱住他的时候，肌肤相贴的温度和金色的发梢扫过他肩头的触感。对于松本而言，这是这一年雨季最开始的记忆。

但是至少松本上一次见到樱井的时候，樱井还是那一头张扬的金发，于是如今忽而变回了棕黑色发色的模样竟然是一时之间让松本觉得有些陌生了。

但是比起那一头忽而变得规规矩矩起来的头发，更让松本觉得陌生的是樱井身边站着的一个看着不过幼儿园年纪的小女孩。

他当然不至于思维跳脱到会觉得樱井有个这个年纪的女儿，不过在他记忆里樱井虽是有一双弟弟妹妹，最小的那个也已经念了好几年小学了，总归不至于一个这个年纪的小姑娘。

红灯很长，于是松本隔着一道马路远远地看着樱井。

樱井罕见地没有注意到马路对面的松本。这也正常，因为这会儿他正忙着对付不知道为什么急着想跑到马路对面去的小姑娘。本质也还是个没完全长大的年轻人显然不知道怎么对付听不懂道理的小孩子，于是他蹲下身子来用力地环住小女孩的腰不让她继续往前冲，小姑娘在他的手臂里挣扎了几下到底是挣脱不开，于是拉下脸就要哭。

眼泪还没落下，完全捉摸不透小孩子心理的樱井就已经害怕了。他不顾水泥地被太阳晒得有些发烫，双膝跪在地上好声好气地劝着小姑娘，对方总之是不肯领情，脸上一片阴云密布，看得樱井大概是慌得不行，手忙脚乱地就要把小姑娘抱起来试图哄她，但总归是无处下手，于是一大一小两个小孩子就这么僵持在那里。

优子显然也看到了，于是她小声地笑了起来。

“虽然大概还早一些，但是我莫名地有些期待樱井同学以后有了孩子会怎么样了呢。”

松本愣了愣，顺水推舟地应了声，心底里却是忽而一片混乱。

终于变成了绿灯，因为已经哭出来的小姑娘而焦头烂额的樱井甚至是没有注意到这些，还在原地束手无策着。于是优子过了马路，轻轻拍了拍樱井的肩膀，示意他给自己让一个位置。

即便是从未当过母亲的人，做了这么多年的老师以后，优子总归还是比起尚且年轻的樱井更加懂得一些如何对待小孩子的。她抱起小姑娘来好声好气地哄着，在树荫底下小幅度地走着圈，哭得一脸狼狈的小姑娘倒是真的伴着优子的声音慢慢止住了上气不接下气的哭声。

还有些发懵的樱井怔怔地看着优子，又忽而想起来什么似的，猛地转过头来，望向了松本。后者的目光果然还是落在哄着孩子的优子身上，但是下一秒，仿佛是注意到了樱井的眼神似的，松本对着樱井露出一个不知为何有些僵硬的笑容来。

“翔君，下午好。”

在这个距离，松本忽而发觉伴着樱井发色的变化，他也已经摘下了耳骨上的装饰。显然是刚摘下没有太久，隔着不到半米的距离，松本还能分明地看到那个小孔的痕迹。

大概是注意到了松本的视线，樱井稍有些不自然地摸了摸那一头温顺地贴在后脑的头发，然后稍有些不好意思似的开口向他解释。

“因为暑假结束后就要开始准备面试了，被我妈勒令说把这一头乱七八糟的鸟窝给处理掉。”

松本从未见过樱井的母亲，据优子说那是一位优雅又温柔的女士，但是每每从樱井那里听到与他母亲相关的小故事的时候，樱井口中的母亲却总是过分严格又不容反抗的。想来大概是樱井家的遗传了，对外温柔乖巧，对内却是带着点不容反抗的凛冽。

松本微微笑了起来。小姑娘的哭声总算是止住了，松本于是抬眼看了一眼优子，后者果然正牵着终于雨过天晴的小孩子朝两个人的方向走过来。

于是樱井又向优子道了一声好。

“优子老师好。”

优子眯着眼睛笑起来，问樱井这是领着自家妹妹出门去玩么。

樱井摇摇头，比划着解释说这是自己母亲的妹妹的孩子，一直都住在群马那边，今年暑假全家一起来东京玩，许久不见的姐妹花一拍即合就抛弃购物了，留下了他莫名其妙地成为了看孩子的那个。

樱井的语气听起来委屈得不行，引得优子更加愉快地笑了起来。

“那可真是辛苦樱井同学了——你就当做是为以后养自己的孩子先演习一下吧。”

樱井摆摆手说第一场演习的难度就太高了点，根本没法作为参考，又似乎想到了什么似的， 瞥了一眼松本后重新把目光放回优子身上，稍有些试探性地开了口。

“不过优子老师明明还没有当妈妈吧，倒是很擅长对付小坏蛋们。”

优子作势敲了敲樱井的脑袋说不准叫小朋友们小坏蛋，然后看了松本一眼，对着樱井歪歪头。

“我都这个年纪了，就算我们没有孩子，帮友人对付孩子的机会也不少了——对吧，润？”

优子说的是实话。他们结婚本就不算早的，同学里早早结婚的那些，如今孩子已经在面临中学的入学考试了，哪怕是和他们差不多年纪结婚的友人，多数的孩子也已经在念小学了，于是过往的这些年里每每去拜访友人的时候，他们总是避免不了对付那群小朋友。

松本于是微微点了头，开口想要说什么却又作罢，最终掩饰似的看向了小姑娘的方向。

小姑娘正拽着优子的衣角，怯生生地望着松本和樱井，总之是不肯靠近他们。

松本叹口气，蹲下身子来向小姑娘伸出一只手，试图和她进行沟通。他的动作算不上太熟练，但是大概是托了那张在樱井看来还带着点孩子气的笑脸的福，小姑娘还真的就稍稍松开了一点拽住优子衣角的手。

樱井望着松本的背影，不自觉地放柔了语气。

“松本老师其实很喜欢小朋友吧。”

松本没有听到，倒是优子轻声应了樱井的话。

“是啊，所以也就这一点，我总是觉得很抱歉——我最初就决定了不生孩子，虽然他也说了他并不想要因为孩子而分心，但是毕竟是个这么喜欢孩子的人。”

优子的目光落在松本和他正在试图讨好的小姑娘身上，于是她并没有发觉樱井的表情顺着他的话语稍稍僵了一下。

又是一段红灯结束的提示音乐响起，于是他们猛然想起了自己的正事，于是三个人匆匆道了别又各自走上自己的路。

优子扭头看了一眼稍有些笨拙地跟在小姑娘后边往前走的樱井的背影，对着松本笑起来。

“樱井同学以后会是个好爸爸吧，虽然现在完全不会对付小朋友，但是责任心还是足够的。”

松本沉默地点了点头，然后又像是肯定似的重复了一边优子的话。

“嗯，他以后会是个好爸爸的。”

他们正巧路过一排服装店，松本无意识地扭头看到了橱窗玻璃上倒映出来的自己的模样——他看起来难过得像是一个失去了自己最心爱的玩具的小朋友一样。


	11. Chapter 11

*

松本到底是没能和优子提到离婚的事情就迎来了秋季学期的开始。

但是优子事实上该是察觉到了些什么的。那天扫墓回去的晚上，优子问起他有什么要说的时候，松本支支吾吾地搪塞了过去。优子并没有追问他什么，但是那之后虽然或许只是松本的错觉，他们之间相敬如宾的疏离感变得愈发明显了起来。

而开学后没过太久，樱井给松本发来消息报告了自己已经通过了电视台的二轮面试的事情。

四年级开始的时候樱井就和松本说过自己理想的职业是成为电视台的记者，通过工作接触千千万万自己这辈子或许都不会有机会接触的人们，也能骄傲地向全世界传达出他想要传达的东西。描述自己的梦想的时候的樱井眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛真的无所不能似的。

所以这一次樱井通过二轮面试这件事毋庸置疑是个好消息的，于是松本在研究室里见到樱井的时候笑着又祝贺了他，之后就是顺理成章的两个人的庆祝会。

这还是松本第一次和染回了黑发又着装整齐的樱井一起喝酒。第二天松本还有早课，于是他们找了一家距离樱井住处不远的小居酒屋庆祝，一路上松本给优子发了条信息简单交代了自己晚上不回家吃饭的事情。优子大概也是在忙，回复的消息也只有简简单单的了解二字。

居酒屋里多是些刚下班的公司社员，一个个都穿着款式相近的白衬衫黑西服。而这天刚刚参加完面试的樱井也是一身类似的正装，倒是显得身着便服的松本反而有些格格不入。

他们坐在了偏角落里的位置，若不是谁特意走过来的话，两个人几乎就正好被木板彻底挡住，一点都看不到他们的样子。

想来是个正可以肆无忌惮地做些什么出格的事情的位置，但是如今的他们显然并不适合做这些事情。至少对于松本而言是这样的。

他在春天的时候决定了要与优子离婚的事情，这一点一直到秋天都没有改变。但是他在春天的时候决定要不顾一切地和樱井一起葬身深渊的这件事情，却在那个太过炎热的夏日午后不可抑制地产生了动摇。

产生动摇的原因有太多了，比如松本的决心本来就不够坚定，不然他不至于一直拖到秋天都还没有提出离婚，再比如他到底是无法克服对于未知的那片深渊的满心不安，又或者是优子的那句无心的樱井以后会成为一个好父亲的感叹让他的理智回笼，但是归根到底，松本想，还是因为他在自己意识到以前就已经爱上了樱井这件事。

正如冬天的时候樱井所说的那样，喜欢令人欢欣，而爱让人痛苦。

而更准确一些说，喜欢令人在看到对方的瞬间心里就开出满树繁花，就像春樱浪漫夏虹绚烂，仅仅只是想起他的模样念及他的名字，就像是咬下一口枫糖浆加倍的舒芙蕾蛋糕时一样满心甜蜜。

但是爱不一样。那个人就像是秋日满树枯叶的时候依旧倔强地停留在枝头的一片绿叶，就像是隆冬时节却依旧温暖的那一缕抓不住又舍不得的阳光，仿佛下一秒就可能像失去全世界的一样失去他，却又分明地担心着他被自己的爱所束缚着失去了本该属于自己的全世界。相伴的时间越长，满心的不安便伴随着满腔爱意一起恣意生长起来。

樱井显然不知道松本在想些什么。他举着一个巨大的啤酒杯和松本碰杯，对着松本露出一脸温柔又甜蜜的笑容来——就像他们第一次一起喝酒的时候一样。西装笔挺的人看起来比那时候成熟了太多，曾经被松本形容为乖巧的那副模样，到如今形容词也该被换成稳重了，松本定定地看着樱井仰起脸大口喝着啤酒的样子，忽而想到。

“松本老师，你又在偷看我了。”

樱井放下杯子，歪歪头对上松本的视线，对着松本扬起唇角。

“我很好看吗？”

他像是在撒娇，这么想着，松本于是对着樱井浅浅地笑了起来。

“嗯，很好看——是我最喜欢的模样。”

松本近来会在性事中松口直白地说一些充满暗示意味的话语，也会在樱井一遍一遍向他告白的时候偶尔没再坚持地劝樱井放弃自己，但是他还从来没有如此坦诚地向樱井吐露过自己的爱意蓬勃。

樱井果然露出了一副有些诧异的表情。他盯着松本看了甚久，终于放弃似的服了软。

“松本老师，我可以把这句话当做是你对我的告白吗？”

松本垂下眼帘，看着盘子里最后剩下了那几颗从豆荚里主动滚了出来而被留到了最后都还没有被吃掉的毛豆。

“嗯。”

他们在回樱井家里的电梯中就已经吻得难舍难分了。

樱井住的楼层并不高，几乎只是仓皇地交换了半个亲吻的时间，电梯到达的提示音就已经响了起来。樱井暂且离开了松本的嘴唇，想要半拥着他先回去，却被松本过分主动地重新咬住了下唇，他们于是跌跌撞撞地一路从电梯口吻到了家门前。不过几米的路程，樱井后脑的头发便已经被松本揉得一塌糊涂，衬衣的下摆被从西装裤中拉出来大半，顺着手指的胡乱用力出现了一片横七竖八的褶皱。

松本自己也没好到哪里去。他本来就穿得一身方便穿脱的便服，这回儿半个身子几乎都已经裸露在了空气里。秋天的夜晚算不上多温暖，但是他的身体仿佛已经失去了温度感知的功能一般，只有樱井的指尖抚过的部分闷闷地燃着火焰，烧灼得他一片火热。

樱井稍稍推开一点松本试图摸出放在自己口袋里的钥匙，松本于是发出了一声不满似的鼻音，自顾自地扯着自己裤子的皮带，简直是完全忘记了自己身处何处似的，着急地就想摆脱掉所有布料的束缚。

樱井瞥了一眼松本过分着急的模样，却是也没有了调笑的余力，只是急急地捅进钥匙开了门，然后就把松本反压在门板上，用力地吮吸了一边他口腔里的每一个角落。

门被樱井关得震天响，考虑到这个时间，就算此刻有人来敲门告诉他们控制一点开关门的音量都不是不可能，但是情欲当头的如今，他也实在是没有这个余力去思考这点小事了。

一吻终了，樱井无暇擦拭自己唇角不知是自己的还是松本的唾液，便探头去啃咬松本的耳垂。他过分高温的吐息与他带着毫不掩饰的欲求的低音一并在松本的耳边炸裂开来。

“松本老师，我爱你。”

他没有等松本的回答，只是微微喘息着，伸手抓住了松本的手腕，阻止了他脱掉自己衣服的动作，然后微微弓起背来，隔着棉质的薄T恤亲吻了松本的乳尖。唇间留着的一些唾液沾湿了薄薄的布料，让它紧紧地贴上了松本胸口的皮肤，湿软的舌尖于是隔着这层布料在乳晕处不规则地打着转，稍有些陌生又熟悉的快感在松本的体内果然又闷闷地点起了一簇火苗。

松本仰起脖子发出了一声柔软的鼻音，他放在樱井背部的手五指稍稍用力，把那件白衬衫抓出了更多凌乱的褶皱。

樱井似乎并不介意自己的衣服的样子，他又把目标放在了另一边的胸口，右手则是过分熟练地从衣服下摆探进去，将那颗因为唇舌的挑逗而明显变得愈发硬挺的东西不断拉扯按压，逼得松本的声音又稍稍变了些调。

单身公寓房的隔音效果并不是很好，不远处电梯到达的声音忽然又响起来，接下来就是皮鞋踩过地面的声音。在樱井的动作间隙忽而捕捉到这个声音的松本浑身紧绷，凭借着本能伸手捂住了自己的嘴，却被樱井温柔又坚决地移开了手去。松本浑身瘫软，盯着樱井看了半天，不管不顾地探身重新吻住了樱井。

樱井的唇舌之间已经分明染上了他自己的味道了。

脚步声在他们的亲吻之中靠近又远去，大概是并没有注意到一门之隔的玄关口隐隐约约的喘息声。

松本稍稍松了一口气，微微软了身子重新靠上背后的门板，樱井却没有追着他的动作继续来亲吻他。反之，他忽而蹲了下来，看着松本解开皮带后就再也无暇顾及的裤子，然后张口咬住了裤子的拉链，顺利地把它拉了下来。

松本的胯不宽，于是外裤顺着樱井的动作软软地往下掉，稍有些不稳地挂在了他的骨盆处，被硬挺的分身挤得彻底变了形的深蓝色内裤于是露出了大半来。

樱井保持着蹲在地上的姿势，抬起脸来看松本，然后过分亲密地用自己的侧颊蹭了蹭那个已经一片火热的部位。樱井侧颊的温度意外的不高，隔着一层内裤的布料贴上去的瞬间，松本浑身的肌肉都不由地紧绷了起来。

未经清理的部位显然是有着一股张扬的男性气息的，被樱井意料之外的动作吓得有些发懵的松本下意识地向后撤了撤腰，臀肉贴上了尚有些发凉的金属制门，于是有那么一丝理智飘飘忽忽地重回了他一片混沌的大脑。

“等等，翔君……脏……”

樱井这会儿终于发出了一声轻笑声，只是笑声里也没有隐藏住的粗重的喘息让他的游刃有余感减了几分，取而代之的是明显的情色意味。

“松本老师，到了现在才想起这个……是不是晚了点？”

他隔着内裤就吻上了硬挺的部位，过分浓郁的男性气息还是让他不由地皱了皱鼻子，但他还是张口，隔着一层布料把顶端纳入了口中。

高温湿热的感觉让松本的分身不由地又涨大了一圈。显然是敏锐地觉察到了这一点，樱井的鼻腔里飘出来一声浅浅的笑意，让松本的周身又泛起了一层浅浅的红色。

樱井太熟悉他的敏感点所在了。即便是隔着一条内裤，松本还是能明显感觉到樱井的舌尖在每一个敏感点上都不怀好意地停留了一下，甚至是打了个转儿来回碾过，这让他的顶端不由地吐出了一点液体来，于是这条内裤变得更加一塌糊涂了起来。

松本连着吐出几个黏糊糊的鼻音央求樱井脱下自己的裤子，后者却是置若罔闻，甚至是变本加厉地隔着内裤就整个舔过了他的分身，然后含着顶端部位吮吸，想要干些什么简直是昭然若揭。

临近释放的快感一阵强过一阵，松本无所适从地稍稍摆动起腰来，想要避免被樱井隔着内裤就舔到缴械投降的结局。

樱井的坏心眼总是在这个时候暴露无遗的。他心知肚明地抬眼看了松本一眼，然后抬手按住了松本的腰，不容反抗地用力吮吸着，终于满意地看到与唾液不同的黏糊糊的白色液体从内裤里面渗透出来，然后顺着裤腰把手放了进去，顺着松本尚且发硬的分身的弧度轻轻地撸动了一下，再伸出手来的时候就已经沾了满手的白浊了。

樱井站起来，把那只因为体液而一塌糊涂的手在松本眼前摇了摇，然后松本毫无抵抗地张口含住了他的两根手指。

樱井似乎是有一瞬间表现出了惊讶，但是下一秒他就动作利落地在松本的口腔里划过了一整个圈，然后那只变得愈发湿漉漉的手终于直直地按到了松本尾椎骨的最底端。

他们事实上已经很久没有做了，穴口比起樱井预计的还要紧一些，仅仅是探进去半个指甲盖就已经能分明地感觉到来自四周的压力了。

松本软下腰来，前倾抱住了樱井的肩部，黏糊糊的气音于是就在樱井的耳际连绵不断地响了起来。

樱井咬着下唇耐心地帮松本扩张，生怕久违的性事会伤到松本。被好好关心着的那个人反倒是不领情似的，稍有些性急地摆着腰仿佛是在催促樱井似的，于是樱井稍稍稳住呼吸，张嘴咬住松本的耳垂对着他笑。

“松本老师……你今天似乎特别……喜欢撒娇？”

松本学着他的样子去亲吻樱井的耳廓，八分情欲两分黏糯的声音让樱井差一点就想直接把不知好歹的人按在地上就地解决，告诉他什么叫自作自受。

“因为……是翔君啊。”

整个扩张的过程简直是个灾难，松本不管不顾地顺势把樱井压倒在了玄关口，不顾樱井在自己身后还算温柔的几根手指的动作，自顾自地骑在樱井大腿根部无意识地扭动着，臀肉和囊袋交替地擦过樱井昂扬的分身，于是还没等到本垒，两个人的下身就已经毫无必要地变成了湿漉漉的一片。

扩张终于结束的瞬间，松本半睁着一双有些迷离的眼睛看着樱井，然后主动地跪立起来，一寸一寸把樱井的分身吞进了体内。被填满的饱胀感和被内壁吮吸的快感让两个人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。

松本似乎还是想自己动的，只是在太过漫长的前戏中他毫无节制的献媚让他的体力已经所剩无几，凭着冲动撑在樱井的胸口随意地起落了几下后就彻底放弃，然后就一直趴在樱井的胸口，完全依靠着对方的腰力在感受着两个人的负距离接触。

太久不做爱除了在扩张时候让人难免烦躁之外，过分紧致的感受还是令人食髓知味的。樱井难得地像个初次性爱的毛头小子似的毫无章法地顶弄了十几下后就缴械投降，但是射过一次的分身完全没有要软下去的意思，于是他在松本不知好歹的轻笑声里稍稍皱眉，用力地起身把松本按到了自己的身下，然后看着那个似乎还没有危机意识的人眼底一暗，动作稍显粗鲁地抬起他的大腿就开始用力地顶撞。

松本的声音果然在他的动作里猛然拔高，碎成了一片零散的喘息。他绷紧了足尖又要迎来高潮，却被樱井抢先堵住了唯一的发泄口，于是一声高扬的呻吟断在了喉咙口，松本几乎是无所适从地在空中挥舞了一下自己的手，什么都没能抓到，只是让樱井的动作变得更加激烈了一些。

“不、不行……太……唔……”

樱井也并没有太多余力来调笑，他喘息着俯下身和松本接吻。松本破碎的呻吟全部落进了他的嘴里，两个人的鼻息交织在一起，随着樱井下身毫不懈怠的节奏变得愈发急促起来。

“想……和老师一起……”

樱井贴着松本的上唇模模糊糊地这么宣告后，颓然加快了顶弄的速度。

松本无意识地张大了嘴试图呼吸，仿佛是从未体验过的绝妙的快感让他觉得自己几近窒息。樱井的气息铺天盖地而来，轻轻松松地就占领了他身体的每一寸。

若是能就这样，溺死在这片快感里的话。

松本绷紧了每一寸皮肤，在某一个过分用力的顶撞中几乎是失着声彻底释放。几乎是在同一瞬间，樱井用力地抱紧了他，在他的耳边发出一声低哑的喘息，全部释放在了他的身体里。

他们之间有过无数场性事，每一次都足够令人食髓知味，但是没有哪一次能像这次一样，几乎是把快感刻入了骨髓一般深刻。

窄小的过道甚至不够两个人并排躺下，于是樱井虚趴在松本身上，双手撑在松本两侧负担着自己的大半体重，同样都是一塌糊涂的下身依旧贴在一起，然后他们像是对待珍宝一般，小心翼翼地和彼此接吻。他们的唇间都还带着精液的味道，这个亲吻却清纯得宛若初恋。

松本定定地望着身上的樱井。他的前发因为汗水稍有些凌乱地贴在额头，一双似乎永远不会迎来落日的眼睛果然还是闪着灿烂的光芒，他的唇间吐出的吐息尚且没有平复下来，一种强烈的欲望与纯粹的爱意交织的模样就那样印刻在他的眉梢眼角。

樱井长大了，可是依然还是他爱的模样。

这让松本忽而有了一种近乎哭泣的冲动。

他努力地抬起上半身，去亲吻樱井耳骨上已经只留下了一个浅浅的痕迹的耳洞。不过是半年的时间，樱井染回了黑发摘下了耳钉，到如今他的黑发已经是天然的发色了，而当年那个忍着疼痛留下的青春的痕迹，也终究只成为了一个再戴不进也不会再戴进耳钉了的痕迹。

樱井从来没有停止过成长的步伐。优子，以及他身边的每一个人，都从来没有停下来过向前走的步子——哪怕心知肚明前方的不会是什么好风景。

始终停留在原地的从来就只有他一个人，松本想，可是他也早就过了还能理直气壮地向世界撒娇的年纪。

他也该走了，去一个全新的世界里，然后一切都从头开始。

为此，松本告诉自己，他需要向过往的一切好好道别——优子，樱井，还有过去的他自己。

“翔君。”

松本哑着声音，伸手撩开那几缕盖住了樱井的眼睛的前发，然后直直地望进了他的眼睛里。

“恭喜你，成功通过二轮面试。”

*

松本是在冬天的时候终于和优子提出了离婚的。

但那简直像是一场玩笑般的灾难。

那天是他们结婚十一周年的纪念日，东京下起了几十年一遇的大雪。公共交通几乎瘫痪，于是松本和优子在时隔不知道多久之后，终于拥有了一个两个人共同度过的一整天的假日。

结婚纪念日这个事情是优子翻日历的时候才注意到的，她有些惊喜地喊了松本，说不知道为什么总觉得这个奇妙的巧合让人有些欢欣。

松本浅笑着应了优子的话。他们近来的交流实在是少之又少，以至于他几乎快忘记了从前的自己和优子在谈及结婚纪念日的时候会说些什么，又该说些什么。

好在优子没有任松本的沉默就这么成为两个人的沉默。她忽而提起了前一年的结婚纪念日，说结婚这些年来，那还是松本第一次特意为了结婚纪念日给她发消息。

“去年这个时候东京才迎来初雪吧，今年居然已经是冰天雪地了。”

松本被动地又应了一声，而后重新陷入沉默。

一年前的这一天，他和樱井两个人一起迎来了冬日的初雪。院子里的雪地上留下了他们的人形，也留下了两个丑得引人发笑的雪人——这一切，也都在那天太阳出来后消失殆尽了。

优子又闲扯了几句这么大的雪看来接下来的一段日子里蔬菜又要涨价了，顿了顿又说但是瑞雪兆丰年，也不一定全都是坏事。然后便自顾自进了书房去备课——期末考试和入学考试迫在眉睫，纵然是因为不可抗力导致的停课，作为老师的工作还是不能懈怠的。松本于是也拿起一本书，缩在沙发上慢慢地看。

当人全身心投入一件事情的时候，时间总是过得很快的。

冬天的夜晚来得很早，总之是等松本终于发觉四周的光线有些太过昏暗的时候，窗外已经沉沉地暗了下去。正好优子似乎也把手中的工作告一段落了，从书房出来看到半张脸都隐入了黑暗中的松本，叹了口气顺手打开了吊灯。

“都是四十岁的人了，能不能别像个小朋友似的看书还不开灯了。”

忽而明亮起来的室内让松本稍有些不适地眯起了眼睛看向优子，而后合上手里的书不知为何还挺振振有词地解释说自己看书入了迷的时候，是绝对不愿意分一点时间给开灯这个步骤的。

优子于是又笑了起来，她眼角的褶皱已经完全藏不住了。她分外包容地接受了松本的这个说辞，然后拍拍手说差不多该做晚饭了，然后可以早点休息——要是第二天没有发来继续停课的消息，她还得稍早点出门，防止因为积雪而导致的路况不佳引起迟到。

松本应声说自己帮她一起做饭，却又突然想到了什么似的向窗外看了一眼。窗上只映出了他的模样，在忽而猛烈起来的风雪的声音里竟是显得有些格格不入。

晚饭完成大半的时候，却是突然停电了。还在烧饭的电饭煲有气无力地发出了一个小小的提示音就停止了工作，天花板上的灯也突然暗了下来，正在把锅里的清炒卷心菜装盘的优子手上的动作顿了顿，倒是顺顺利利地完成了手上的动作，然后凭着大概的记忆把平底锅放回了原位，转身用手肘撞了撞松本的侧腰，示意他去拿一下应急用的手电筒。

于是结果晚饭也没能吃上饭，两个人坐在桌子的两侧，借着烛光的亮度就着两块吐司面包吃着热乎乎的炒菜，倒是有一种微妙的东西方结合的感觉。

烛光在桌面上分外轻盈地跳跃着，带着一种不合时宜的浪漫。这不是普通照明用的蜡烛，毕竟在这个年代确实也少有人再用蜡烛照明了，只是松本觉得在手电筒或是紧急用照明箱的边上吃饭的感觉实在是太过微妙，于是特意翻出了不知道什么时候买的花朵形状的小蜡烛，在桌上摆了一排用于照明。

只是烛光摇曳的模样比起松本预计的还要浪漫了一些，引得优子望着那一片跃动的火苗，不由地轻轻笑了起来。

“怎么有种烛光晚餐的感觉——虽然晚餐的内容寒酸了些。”

优子的眼底映着一片灯火斑斓。她的面部轮廓甚至眼角浅浅的皱纹都在这片不稳定的光芒中稍稍模糊起来，她习惯性的唇角带笑的模样事实上和松本初见她的时候一模一样。

十一年前，松本想起来，自己也是像现在一样和优子坐在一张桌子的两边，彼时的优子还没有现在这般擅长做菜，他们就着一盘盐放得稍多了些的青椒肉丝配饭吃，优子一脸抱歉地说如果真的很难以下咽的话他们不如现在出门去附近的便利店里买一份便当吃。

松本很愉快地笑起来，一脸真诚地告诉优子真的不好吃，看着满脸的歉意更加深刻的优子歪歪头，忽然就开了口。

“优子，结婚吧。”

那之后过了十一年有余。

松本望着优子，声音一阵发哑。

“优子。”

优子正好把最后一口吐司面包塞进嘴里，听见松本的声音于是抬起眼帘重新看向他，发出了一个表示疑问的鼻音，示意松本往下说。

“我们离婚吧。”

松本摘下了婚戒，轻轻地放在了桌面上。他的动作流畅而缓慢，就像是在做一件什么神圣的事情一般。

优子愣了几秒钟，终于把嘴里的东西咽了下去。她望着松本沉默良久，终于又开了口。

她的声音还是一如既往的温和。

“你有喜欢的人了？”

和她的平和比起来，反倒是松本的声音里像是席卷起了一场无处平息的暴风雨。

“更糟糕一点——”

松本苦笑起来。

“是个男人。”

优子放下了筷子又拿起手巾机械性地擦着自己的手，最后似乎是终于把破碎的思维重新组织到了一起似的，把脸埋进掌心里用力地揉了揉，复又抬起脸来看着松本。

“真是残忍啊，明明你大可以编出一个别的什么借口来搪塞过去的——哪怕是因为你想要一个孩子。”

优子说到这里，竟然是浅浅地笑了起来。

“不过这才像你——那就祝你幸福。”

松本望着那一片摇曳的烛光，眼前渐渐地变得一片模糊。

“我也，不会和他在一起的。”

*

春天的时候，四年级的学生们迎来了自己的毕业典礼。

松本犹豫良久，还是出席了他的学生们的毕业典礼。他想去，也必须去见樱井。

于是正如他花了那么长的时间才终于向优子提出离婚那样，他始终没有找到机会告诉樱井他想要和他分开的这件事情。毕业典礼是他的最后期限。

其实机会是有的，比如樱井欣喜地告诉他自己通过了最后一轮面试，四月份就可以成为新人主播了这件事的时候，再比如四年级学生们的毕业答辩顺利结束的那天晚上，整个研究室一起出去吃了一次饭，到了最后樱井偷偷坐到了他的身边，趁着所有人不注意用力亲吻了他的时候，再比如那天晚上，他们在樱井那张窄窄的单人床上交缠在一起的时候。

但是松本开不了口。只是和优子的时候不一样的是，松本沮丧地发现无论自己如何努力地说服自己，他的所有决心都还是会在对上樱井的视线的瞬间彻底分崩离析。

他比起自己所想象的还要喜欢樱井，这个认知让松本满心温柔又忐忑不已。他仿佛还是第一次这么不可救药地把自己的心交给另一个人，他心甘情愿地为着对方坠入深渊，但是另一方面，他不想樱井也陪着自己一起就这么坠入地狱。

太阳就应该在天边灿烂，而不是在一片阴冷的黑暗里独独照亮他一个人。

于是在毕业典礼前日，松本久违地做了一个漫长的梦。

梦境里全部都是樱井。

偏科的高中生趴在桌子上，握着笔在草稿纸上写写画画。大概是题目太难了，他秀气的眉心皱在了一起，于是抬起头来试图和自己的老师讨价还价。

游览校园的时候撞见了他的高中生对着他露出的明媚的笑容，他大口大口吃着咖喱饭的样子，坐在车后座贴近他，说出第一句“喜欢”时候的声音。

高烧还非要逞强的人被他强制性地按在医务室的床上，声音哑哑地无比真诚地再次向他告白，那个过度高温的令人猝不及防的浅浅的亲吻。

他的生日，在研究室里忙着工作的时候，突然带着一瓶红酒进门来说要为他庆祝生日的大学生。他们的第一次越线，樱井的不知道第几次告白，永远不知疲倦的夏日蝉鸣。

后一年的暑假，突如其来的台风和敲响了他的家门的浑身湿透的年轻人。樱井粉碎了他所有自欺欺人的伪装，暴风雨前的宁静就此终结。

樱井的二十岁生日，他带着新成人的年轻人去了银座的居酒屋。带着酒精味儿的，持续了一整个电梯升降时间的温柔又大胆的亲吻。

樱花烂漫的夜里，在千鸟之渊的樱花树下十指相扣，借着夜色掩盖而始终没有放开的手，掌心相贴的温度，紊乱不已的心跳。

送优子离开的那个夏日午后，一起挑选生活用品的时候毫无营养却令人止不住心生甜蜜的对话，两个人身上相同的洗发水的香味，仿佛来日方长般的错觉。

初雪那天一起在后院的雪地上留下的身体的轮廓，丑得令人发笑的两个小小的雪人。

在岐阜的露天温泉中十指相扣时的温柔缱绻，孩子气的五十音接龙游戏和老土得不行却还是让他心跳不已的告白。

在樱井的住处和他一起挤着那张小单人床的夜里，在梦中被他从身后紧紧地抱住瞬间的温暖与安心。

一次一次下定决心又节节败退的他，和永远都灿烂得有如夏日阳光的樱井。

松本到学校的时候，打扮精致的毕业生们已经到了大半了。

正是樱花烂漫的时节，时不时飞舞在空中的浅粉色花瓣让这片别离的景色变得稍有些梦幻起来。

松本几乎是没费什么力气就找到了樱井。

如今的樱井一头黑发，也没有了闪着光的耳钻，可是松本果然还是一眼就在人群中就找到了他。他的耀眼从来都不是因为张扬的金发或是闪光的耳钻，只是因为他是樱井翔罢了。松本想着，不由地加快了步子。

忽而起了一阵风，卷起了漫天的樱粉色。初春时节的风总是这样的，还带着凛冬时节的强劲，卷起的却是漫天的浪漫风景，让人猝不及防地就乱了一身整齐的打扮，却心甘情愿地陷入这片如梦如幻中。

松本透过漫天的樱吹雪看向樱井的方向。他正在和友人聊天，几片花瓣纷纷扬扬地落在他的发间，又顺着他摇头的动作飘落到地上。似乎是说到了什么有趣的东西，他对着友人爽朗地笑了起来，就像是小太阳一样。

松本心底一片缱绻，终于还是站定在了他的小太阳面前。

“翔君。”

——————————The END——————————


End file.
